Meet the CEO
by camomileas
Summary: "JEON JUNGKOOK BERPACARAN DENGAN CEO DARI KIM ENTERPRISE?" [Bermula saat Jungkook pulang dari Paris, dia asal mengambil koper dan ternyata itu bukan koper miliknya!] VKOOK/TAEKOOK. BTS! / M FOR SAVE!
1. Chapter 1

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda berbadan montok ini terus saja mengomel tidak jelas setelah kepulangannya dari Paris. Jungkook adalah member termuda dari boyband terkenal yang bernama Bangtan Boys. Kenapa Jungkook marah-marah?

Setelah tour eropanya selesai, semua member Bangtan pulang ke Korea, lalu saat sampai di bagian pengambilan barang Jungkook yang ingin segera sampai di dorm mengambil asal koper yang memang menurutnya itu adalah miliknya.

Namun ternyata dia salah! Sesudah sampai ke dorm dan membuka satu persatu bawaannya dia melihat bahwa itu bukan koper miliknya duh. Memang sih itu koper limited edition yang di keluarkan oleh Louis Vuitton tapi, sejak kapan isi koper seorang maknae ini hanya di penuhi pakaian formal?!

"Sialaaaaaaaaan ini bukan koperku fuck fuck" Jungkook menendang kesal kopernya. Rap Monster atau Namjoon yang kebetulan sedang lewat terkaget mendengar Jungkook berteriak sehingga diapun memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar sang maknae "ada apa Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya.

"Koperku tertukar hyung!" Jungkook menunjuk koper itu dengan kakinya. Dasar tidak sopan—batin Namjoon. "sudah besok biar manajer hyung yang urus sekarang kau tidurlah" lalu Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook tidak tenang. Bagaimana jika seseorang yang memiliki koper yang sama dengannya itu membukanya lalu melihat celana dalam jelek bergambar kelinci tengah memakan wortel itu didalamnya? Jungkook malu mamahhh.

Makanya besok Jungkook memutuskan untuk ke bandara sendiri. Menanyakan apakah ada orang lain yang protes karena kopernya tertukar. Semoga ada huf. Eh tapi ya setelah di perhatikan lagi isi koper ini di penuhi barang-barang mahal, lihat itu bahkan kemejanya saja merk Channel. Biarin deh Jungkook gak sopan buka-buka koper orang lagian juga pasti orang yang punya koper ini sedang melihat punyanya juga kan?

Di tempat lain,

Kim Taeyung seorang CEO dari perusahaan Kim Enterprise saat ini tengah terduduk di apartemen mewahnya di distrik Gangnam. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang lelah itu lalu kembali menatap koper yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Sungguh, kenapa dia ceroboh sekali sampai-sampai kopernya bisa tertukar begitu? Lihat isi kopernya yang harusnya berisi kemeja formal, jas dan beberapa berkas penting sekarang malah berisi kaos oblong, beberapa jaket, dan apa itu? Celana dalam buluk! Shit.

Kemudian Taehyung menelfon seseorang "Hallo Jung? Bisakah kau periksa siapa orang yang telah salah mengambil koperku?" sebelum orang itu menjawab Taehyung langsung mematikannya. Jika sampai kopernya itu tidak ditemukan maka semua meetingnya kemarin sia-sia.

.

Besoknya Taehyung sudah kembali ke kantor seperti biasa. Dengan mengendarai mobil mewah merk perusahaan asal italia tersebut dia langsung naik ke lift pribadinya di ujung koridor. Lantai 25 adalah ruangannya. Seluruh lantai menawarkan berbagai fasilitas penunjuang agar sang CEO merasa betah.

Saat dirinya menapaki lantai 25 dia sudah di sambut oleh sang sekretaris pribadi yang bernama Jung Hoseok. Hoseok kemudian membukakan pintu ruangan pribadi Taehyung dan mempersilahkan masuk. Taehyung langsung mendudukan diri di kursi kulit itu.

"Jadi apakah sudah dapat?" tanya Taehyung kemudian. Hoseok mengeluarkan sesuatu dari map yang dia bawa. "ini foto yang di ambil dari cctv bandara. Pria ini yang mengambil koper anda tuan" jawab Hoseok sopan. Taehyung memperhatikan foto itu, anak kecil ternyata—pikir Taehyung. "dia adalah seorang idol. Member dari boyband Bangtan Boys namanya Jeon Jungkook" Hoseok lanjut berbicara.

Hm Taehyung tertarik sepertinya pada pemuda satu ini. Taehyung tersenyum licik. Dia ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran terhadap anak ini karena telah begitu ceroboh karena salah mengambil barangnya, dan juga jika berkas-berkas itu rusak Taehyung tak akan pernah melepas Jungkook dengan mudah.

"Dia masih sekolah?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Hoseok kemudian menjawab "sudah kuliah tuan, semester empat sekarang di SNU jurusan bisnis" Taehyung hanya diam lalu menyuruh Hoseok untuk mencari jadwal kuliah Jungkook.

Tak lama berselang Hoseok kembali memasuki ruangannya dan memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi jadwal harian Jungkook. Setelah menyuruh Hoseok pergi, Taehyung membaca satu persatu. "jadi sekarang dia ada satu mata kuliah selesai jam tiga sore hm" Taehyung melihat jam tangannya sekarang bahkan masih jam sepuluh pagi.

.

Jungkook bergegas menuju bandara pagi ini. Walaupun sebenarnya sang menejer menawarkan diri untuk dia saja yang mengurus tapi Jungkook tidak mau. Ini pertarungan antara hidup dan matinya oke lebay sih tapi kan dia malu! Jika orang itu melihat celana dalam kesayangannya uhuhu.

Dan tibalah dia di bagian costumer service, Jungkook menurunkan kacamata hitamnya lalu mulai berbicara"permisi, saya ingin bertanya adakah orang yang melapor bahwa kopernya tertukar?" kemudian pria yang bertugas menjawab "belum ada tuan, apa koper anda tertukar?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "apakah anda hapal nomor penerbangannya?" kemudian Jungkook menjawab "iya Asiana Air 945 dari Paris ke Korea kemarin malam jam 9 sampai Incheon" petugas itu menuliskan di selembar kertas. Lalu dia memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa jika ada orang yang melapor dia akan menelponnya.

Maka Jungkook meninggalkan nomor telfonnya itu lalu segera pergi. Untung tidak ada fans yang mengenali dirinya. Karena masih pagi Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm. Tidur sebentar lalu kuliah. Nasib masih pelajar.

.

Taehyung melirik kembali jam di pergelangan tangannya sebentar lagi jam tiga. Dia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Taehyung berdiri dengan angkuh didepan mobilnya. Dia memakai jas berwarna hitam didalamnya ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang di masukan ke dalam celana.

Dari kejauhan Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang tengah dikejar-kejar segerombolan wanita. Taehyung pikir mungkin itu fans gila yang menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk idolanya semata. "rupanya dia montok" ujar Taehyung.

Tak lama Jungkook sudah sampai didepan gerbang utama universitas dimana disitu ada Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya. Taehyung kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook?" suara berat Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung "kau mengambil koperku" sambung Taehyung lagi dengan tatapan yang mengintimindasi. Namun belum sempat Jungkook menjawab sekarang malah banyak orang yang mengambil foto mereka.

"Sial, mereka memfotoku! Pasti setelah ini aku terlibat skandal lagi" Jungkook berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung lalu mengamit tangannya "dimana mobilmu?" tanya Jungkook cepat, kemudian Taehyung menunjuknya dengan dagu, tak beberapa lama Jungkook serta Taehyung langsung masuk ke mobil itu.

"Mereka mulai menggila, cepat jalankan mobilnya pak!" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung diam saja, excuse me? Tadi dia di panggil apa? Pak? Iyasih di perusahaannya dia memang di panggil 'pak' tapi itu kan karena suasananya formal, nah sekarang?

"Memangnya aku sopirmu heh?" jawab Taehyung dingin. Aduh Jungkook gigit jari, orang di sebelahnya ternyata menakutkan. "baiklah-baiklah hyung bisa tolong jalankan dulu mobilnya? Lihat mereka mengepung kita!" dan Taehyung setelahnya melihat bagaimana manusia tak berguna itu tengah mengepung mobilnya membentuk sebulah lingkaran.

"Shit!" kemudian Taehyung langsung mengklakson keras dan membuat orang-orang disana menyingkir.

.

Jungkook pikir ini merupakan hari tersialnya bagaimana tidak tadi saat dia sampai dorm tiba-tiba saja Jin hyung menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kamar, lalu karena capek dia ketiduran dan ternyata pas bangun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas.

Untungnya dosen akuntansi keuangan itu juga telat datang sehingga Jungkook bisa bernafas lega. Namun kesialan sepertinya belum berakhir. Saat pulang dia lupa membawa masker dan membuat semua orang mengikutinya hingga ke gerbang.

Lalu, Namjoon hyung yang berniat untuk menjemputnya tiba-tiba saja bilang bahwa dia disuruh ke kantor agensi untuk rapat mendadak. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan ternyata adalah pemilik dari koper yang asli.

Belum lagi nanti pasti dia akan masuk berita, membuat skandal baru yeah. Sorry menejer hyung kesayangan sepertinya aku menambah pekerjaanmu nanti. "jadi kita mau kemana?" Jungkook bingung sedari tadi orang di sampingnya ini hanya diam saja.

"Ke hotel aku ada meeting sebentar lagi, kau tunggu saja" jawab pria itu seenaknya. Urat kemarahan Jungkook muncul "hei aku punya kesibukan lain tau!" kakinya menendang kecil dashboard mobil Taehyung. "bukankah disini kau yang salah?! Suruh siapa mengambil koperku—" "—jadi tunggu aku selesai meeting dulu" Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Dalam hati sih sebenarnya Taehyung gemes. Pengen cubit-cubit gitu pipi Jungkook yang kaya bakpao tapi jaim dong. Iyalah apalagi dia CEO paling ganteng yang masuk urutan nomor 1 pria yang ingin dinikahi seluruh perempuan di Korea ini.

Setelah sampai keduanya pun turun. Taehyung langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya ke petugas dan setelahnya dia di hampiri oleh sang sekretaris. "ini softcopy untuk meetingnya tuan" kemudian Taehyung menerimanya dan lanjut berjalan.

.

Jungkook kayak anak ilang deh. Dia cuman bisa ngeliatin desain intertior hotel yang bagus banget, Taehyung lagi ngobrol lama sama orang yang gak Jungkook kenal. Ternyata Taehyung itu yang punya ini hotel, Jungkook angguk-angguk. Taehyung kaya ya, pantes mobilnya tadi bagus. Jungkook terus sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri sampai gak sadar Taehyung udah di depan dia.

"Wartawan tiba-tiba ada di luar, pasti gara-gara kamu nih" kata Taehyung enteng. Jungkook terus liat ke luar dan bener aja di sana banyak orang yang sepertinya berlomba untuk dapet berita. "kamu tunggu di kamar aja, nih kuncinya" kemudian Taehyung jalan gitu aja.

Tumben tadi Taehyung ngomongnya lembut? Apa telinga Jungkook selah dengar? Ah bodoamat lah dia ngantuk pengen tidur sebentar. Jadi dia masuk ke kamar nomor 221 itu dan ngerebahin diri di kasur yang empuk banget beda ya di banding kasur di dormnya huhu.

Tiba-tiba aja handphone dia bunyi. Jungkook liat siapa yang telfon dan ternyata Yoongi hyung.

"Hallo hyung?" jawab Jungkook. "KAU DIAM-DIAM PACARAN DENGAN CEO?!" gila. Min Yoongi suaranya bisa cempreng juga ya. Jungkook mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit. "pacaran apaan sih hyung?" tanya Jungkook. "lihat berita bodoh" kemudian sambungan telfon terputus.

Males sih sebenarnya Jungkook liat berita di tv jadi dia hanya tiduran dan ngebuka portal berita yang udah di hapalnya. . di headline berita itu tertulis dengan huruf besar yang berbunyi : MAKNAE BANGTAN BOYS BERPACARAN DENGAN CEO KIM ENTERPRISE?

Ouch, lebay sekali beritanya. Pacaran apanya lagian mereka kan cuman gak sengaja salah ambil koper. Lalu Jungkook membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertera di situs itu.

Jeon Jungkook, maknae Bangtan Boys tertangkap kamera di depan universitasnya usai menghadiri kelas bersama seorang pria yang di ketahui bernama Kim Taehyung seorang CEO dari Kim Enterprise. Diketahui bahwa Jungkook tengah menunggu pacarnya itu untuk menjemputnya. Tak lama kemudian Kim Taehyung itu muncul dan Jungkook langsung menggandeng mesra kekasihnya tersebut. Mereka lalu berjalan ke mobil yang sudah terparkir dan meninggalkan Seoul Nasional University. Menurut sumber, sekarang Jungkook maupun Taehyung tengah berada di hotel dekat daerah Gangnam.

Baru ingin membaca kalimat selanjutnya, handphonenya itu kembali berbunyi. Ini dari sang menejer. "ya hallo hyung?" jawab Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook! Jelaskan padaku apa maksud berita itu?! Astaga skandal baru lagi?!" ish kenapa semua orang hobi sekali sih berteriak padanya. Baru ingin menjawab tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Jungkook?" ah ternyata Taehyung. "kau sedang bersama dengannya Jeon?!" suara cetar membahana sang menejer kembali terdengar, baru ingin menjawab lagi tiba-tiba handphonenya di ambil Taehyung "maaf memotong pembicaraan, jika kau ingin bertanya mengenai hubungan kami berdua tolong konfirmasi saja. kami memang berpacaran" klik. Taehyung mematikan sambungan itu.

Apa? Jungkook gak salah dengar kan? sialan Kim Taehyung dengan seenaknya main konfirmasi aja! "hei pak tua apa maksudmu hah?! Kita bahkan baru bertemu hari ini dan kau bilang kita berpacaran?!" Jungkook marah sambil menunjuk wajah Taeyung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan smirknya lalu mendekatkan diri kearah Jungkook "ini hukuman karena telah mengambil koperku" kemudian Taehyung berlalu ke kamar mandi. "ARGHHHH HANCUR SUDAH KARIRKU" teriak Jungkook.

.

.

Tbc

Wkwkwkw vkook terus:3

Rnr?


	2. Chapter 2

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Ini sudah jam tujuh malam saat Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk pulang ke dormnya. Namun, para wartawan itu masih setia berdiri di pintu utama masuk hotel berbintang lima ini. Akhirnya Taehyung meminta sekretaris pribadinya—Hoseok untuk menyiapkan mobil karena dia dan Jungkook akan keluar lewat pintu darurat.

"Hei kamu harus tanggung jawab ya! Coba saja kamu tidak langsung muncul di hadapanku tadi. Pasti fans-fansku tidak akan memfoto kita berdua!" Jungkook terus saja mengoceh selama perjalanan. Taehyung yang memang dari awal sudah irit bicara hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi.

"Kamu bisu ya Taehyung-ssi?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Taehyung masih diam. Karena gemas dengan tingkah sang CEO Jungkook mencubit pipi tirus itu "awwww" Taehyung meringis, dia kemudian menatap tajam Jungkook, "apa? Suruh siapa kau tidak menjawab perkataanku" kemudian Jungkook mendengus dan membuang muka.

Taehyung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jungkook. Masih bocah, labil dan suka ngambek. Padahal itu bukan tipe Taehyung sekali namun pengecualian jika itu Jungkook sendiri, Taeyung suka. "dimana dormmu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya diam ingin balas dendam sepertinya. Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak.

"Eh kok berhenti?" Jungkook lalu menengok kesamping dah homina! Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. 10 cm..5cm..aroma mint dari nafas Taehyung tercium indera Jungkook. Aduh mereka seperti sedang berciuman. Tiba-tiba saja kilatan cahaya menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Oh. Oh. What? Itu blitz kamera wartawan! "astaga kita kepergok?! Ya tuhan aku sepertinya mesum sekali" Jungkook lalu menatap tajam Taehyung. "kamu harus tanggung jawab dua kali lipat!" kemudian Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung dan menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan kembali mobil itu.

.

Kesialan ternyata belum berhenti mengikuti Jungkook. Saat mereka sampai ternyata para pemburu berita dan fans sudah memenuhi area depan dorm. "hyung bagaimana nih?" Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung, tapi yang di tanya sedang asik memainkan handphonenya.

"Sial aku lupa!" Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Dia lupa jika malam ini ibunya datang ke Korea. "aku hanya akan mengantarmu oke?" kemudian mobil merah Taehyung berhenti tepat di gerbang depan dorm Bangtan.

Sepertinya mereka yang tengah berdiri di area depan itu menyadari adanya orang lain yang datang. Dan setelah melihat mobil yang sama seperti di SNU mereka tau bahwa Jungkook berada didalam.

Lalu mereka semua mulai mengerumuni mobil Taehyung. Taehyung dengan cuek keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk pemuda disampingnya. "ayo keluar" katanya. Karena banyaknya orang membuat Jungkook terdorong-dorong Taehyung sepertinya tau hal itu dan memeluk Jungkook dari samping.

"Jadi apakah kalian benar berpacaran Jungkook-ssi?" tanya salah satu wartawan

"Oppa! Kau suka dengan om-om?!" teriak salah satu fans fanatiknya.

"Aku mendukung kalian berdua Jungkook-ah" teriak fansnya dari kejauhan.

Jungkook di antar oleh Taehyung hingga sampai di depan pintu "jadi tidak ingin mampir?" Taehyung menggeleng, jepretan kamera masih terus terdengar. CEO itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya lagi "berikan aku nomor ponselmu" perintah Taehyung lalu dia menyodorkan handphone miliknya itu.

"Untuk apa? Mau modus ya?!" Jungkook mulai ke sifatnya yang awal. Taehyung yang sudah tidak punya waktu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya singkat "berikan atau aku akan menciummu lagi?" Jungkook ngeblank seketika, dia langsung saja mengetik beberapa nomor di handphone itu.

Para fans yang melihatnya dicium Taehyung masih berteriak heboh di depan sana. Taehyung tidak peduli dan setelah mendapatkan nomor itu dia undur diri untuk pulang. Jungkook yang keras kepala tidak terima dilecehkan seperti itu langsung menarik lengan Taehyung dan menciumnya.

Sedot, gigit, sedot lagi. Ya Jungkook gila tapi melihat wajah shock Taehyung membuatnya ingin kembali mempermalukan sang CEO. "sampai bertemu lagi, SAYANG" kemudian Jungkook bergegas masuk ke dalam. Taehyung mengelap sisa salivanya kemudian dia mengeluarkan smirk "aggressive, aku suka"

.

Kim Taehyung kini menatap jengah wanita tua dihadapannya. Sedari tadi terus saja mengoceh tentang waktu itu adalah uang, tentang bagaimana bisa dia memberiarkan ibunya menunggu sendirian, bagaimana nanti jika ibunya itu diculik.

Memangnya ada yang mau menculik wanita tua seperti dirimu,bu? Tentu saja Taehyung mengatakan itu dalam hati. Sekarang, mereka telah sampai dirumah inginnya Taehyung segera pergi mandi, makan malam lalu mulai bekerja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum disentuhnya sejak tadi.

"Taehyungieeeeee kemariii kauuu!" apalagi sih? Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi, belum pakai baju malah tiba-tiba ibunya sudah memanggil. "TAEHYUNGGGG" suara delapan oktaf milik sang ibunda membuat Taehyung mengeram kesal. Dia langsung membanting pintu itu dan turun kebawah.

Dilihatnya sang ibu tengah melihat televisi dengan serius, kemudian Taehyung melihat berita apa yang membuat sang ibu Kim Baekhyun sangat fokus dan hampir saja Taehyung terjatuh jika dia tidak berpegangan pada sofa itu.

Disana ada dia dan Jungkook yang tengah berciuman panas! Ini gila, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan wartawan sialan yang memang sudah ada di depan dorm Bangtan itu. Baru saja ingin kembali naik ke kamarnya suara sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi kamu berpacaran dengan pemuda itu?" suara cempreng sang ibu membuat Taehyung merinding.

Seorang Kim Taehyung bingung ingin menjawab apa. Masa dia harus jujur kalau sebenarnya dia hanya tertarik untuk mengerjai pemuda bergigi kelinci itu, tidak lebih. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawa, jika ibunya tau bisa habis dia.

"Ibu tidak marah kok nak" Taehyung langsung menatap mata sipit sang ibunda. "ibu tidak marah?" tanya Taehyung lagi, kemudian sang ibu langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya "jadi ini alasan kamu menolak gadis yang ibu bawa saat di Paris tempo hari?"

Taehyung hanya diam, ibunya malah asik cekikikan tidak jelas sekarang. Hah, kenapa ayahnya mau sih? Eh tapi kalau tidak ada ibu, Taehyung juga tak pernah terlahir. "sudahlah, ibu hanya heran ada yang mau denganmu, Tae"

Taehyung melotot tak suka "kamu kan sok misterius gitu, irit bicara, eh tiba-tiba ibu lihat berita ada kamu nyium-nyium idol itu" Ibunya kembali tertawa, lalu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di ruang tengah.

.

BigHit Ent bilang kepada media bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung akan melakukan konfirmasi terkait hubungan mereka berdua, namun belum di pastikan tanggalnya kapan. Jungkook sih sebenarnya tidak mau, kenapa? Karena sudah jelas mereka kan tidak benar-benar berpacaran. Kenapa ini jadi sangat rumit sih?

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini Jungkook-ah?" Jin berhenti saat melihat maknae Bangtan itu hanya tidur-tiduran di karpet ruang tengah sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Malas hyung, lagian pasti banyak wartawan" Bagaimana Jungkook mau cepat lulus kalau begini terus. Jungkook masih asyik membuka-buka sosial medianya. Melihat komentar dari para fans. Ada sebagaian yang mendukung ada juga yang mencaci makinya.

Bilang Jungkook kelainan lah karena pacaran sama Taehyung. Ada yang berkomentar kalau Jungkook hanya ingin hartanya Taehyung. Oke Jungkook tertawa keras sekarang. Harta? Dia bahkan baru 21! Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu jemarinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah gambar yang di tag fans ke Instagram pribadinya. Itu foto dia dan Taehyung yang berciuman kemarin di depan dorm.

"Wow guys seriously control your hormone" begitu isi captionnya.

Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya, malu juga sih sebenarnya melihat 'itu'. Taehyung bagaimana ya reaksinya saat melihat foto mereka? Ah tapi kan Taehyung itu sibuk pasti dia rapat sana sini dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar melihat tv.

.

Malamnya saat semua member Bangtan selesai makan malam. Ponsel Jungkook bordering dengan keras.

+56 0000

Nomor siapa? Pikirnya. Kemudian dia menjawab "hallo?" suara Jungkook, "aku didepan cepat keluar. 5 menit!" setelahnya sambungan telfon mati. Butuh beberapa menit hingga Jungkook sadar bahwa yang menelfonnya adalah Taehyung.

Dengan dibantu Jin hyung kesayangannya yang sangat perhatian, Jungkook sekarang memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam sobek-sobek, serta sneakers berwarna putih. Tidak lupa dia memakai masker hitam untuk menutupi mukanya.

Didepan sana, mobil Taehyung sudah standbye.

"Kau terlambat" ujar Taehyung dengan nada datar. Jungkook nyengir tidak bersalah "maaf ya mendadak sih, kita mau kemana hyung?" Taehyung tidak menjawab dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook dikacangin.

Setelah keheningan sepanjang perjalanan tadi, akhirnya mobil merah ini berhenti di sebuah hotel. Kenapa Taehyung senang sekali pergi ke hotel-hotel ini ya? Ah Taehyung kan yang mempunyai ini. Jungkook mulai asyik dengan dunianya saat tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam Taehyung.

Suasananya sangat romantis! Begini ya jika beneran punya pacar orang kaya. Bisa makan malam mewah seperti Jungkook sekarang, walaupun tidak sungguhan menjalin kasih dengan CEO didepannya ini tapi akhirnya Jungkook bisa merasakannya.

Duduk di meja yang menyuguhkan pemandangan menakjubkan dari lantai 150 ini. Ternyata hotel ini memiliki restaurant paling bagus yang pernah Jungkook tau. "pesanlah.." suara Taehyung memerintah. Jungkook pout sambil melihat menu yang telah disampul sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat mewah ini

.

Bisa tidak sih, Taehyung berbicara tanpa nada memerintah? Jungkook jengkel mendengarnya. " bisa langsung main coursenya saja?" Jungkok bertanya kepada pelayan, pelayan itupun mengangguk dengan tersenyum "Grilled Salmon Steak satu lalu dessertnya aku pesan Seasional Fruit saja. Minumnya air putih terimakasih"

Jungkook menurunkan menu itu, kemudian matanya memandang Taehyung yang tengah serius membaca satu persatu tulisan di menu "Grilled Beef Striploin untuk main course, Pumpkin Ravioli, dan White Chocolate and Bread Pudding, dan air putih juga" Taehyung berucap, dan pelayan itu mengundurkan diri.

"Makanmu banyak sekali" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan. Taehyung hanya diam menatapnya. Sebenarnya tadi Taehyung ingin makan malam sendiri, namun dia tiba-tiba rindu suara bocah kelinci itu. Jadilah dia pergi ke dorm dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Belum makan, ada meeting sejak tadi sore" akhirnya Taehyung menjawab. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya. Detik itu juga Jungkook sadar bahwa Taehyung memang tampan. Walaupun sekarang mukanya kusut, mungkin dia sangat lelah.

"Agensiku secepatnya akan melakukan press conference" Ujar Jungkook sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Lalu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Lalu katamu?! Yang benar saja, itu hari penentuan karirku tau! Bagaimana kalau banyak yang tidak suka?" Jungkook melotot, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja tertawa pelan. Pelan banget tapi Jungkook langsung speechless.

"Kamu berlebihan." Kemudian Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "pokoknya selama kamu masih menyembunyikan berkas itu. Aku akan terus menjadi pacar pura-pura mu dan aku tidak segan untuk berbuat hal-hal dewasa di hadapan umum"

"Heii! Apa-apaan seolah aku yang mengemis untuk dijadikan pacar olehmu dasar pedofil dan EWWW mamahhh! ada om-om mesum sekaliii" Jungkook berteriak yang membuat semua pengunjung melihat kearah mereka.

"Hei tidak usah berteriak bocah! Memang benar kan? lagian kamu beruntung mendapatkan pacar settingan seperti aku" the hell sejak kapan pak tua didepannya ini jadi narsis? "menjijikan.." Jungkook langsung menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berpura-pura ingin muntah.

Tak lama makanan mereka datang, Jungkook makan dengan lahap sekali. Dia belum pernah makan di tempat mahal seperti ini yang mungkin makanan yang sedang ia makan seharga satu setengah juga won. Wow. Maaf hyungdul di dorm, kalian tidak dapat menikmati makanan dari surga ini—batin Jungkook.

"Wow seperti rakyat jelata yang baru mendapatkan jatah makan dari tuannya" ejek Taehyung. "diamlah, aku sedang menikmati ini. Oh nikmatnya~~" Jungkook terus sama memakan makanan itu, dengan ekspressi seperi sedang menahan nikmat.

Taehyung berhenti memakan hidangannya itu, dia fokus kepada Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya. Bagaimana cara Jungkook memotong daging itu dengan anggun lalu memakannya perlahan. Bibir itu merah sekali.

Glup,

Taehyung menelan salivanya gugup. Dia bisa menahan hormonnya kan? bahkan di kantornya saja dia bisa dengan santai bekerja walau pegawai-pegawai wanita itu berpakaian seksi. Tapi ini, dengan dia melihat bibir Jungkook saja pikirannya mulai tidak waras.

"Hei paman pedofil!" seru Jungkook lantang.

"Pak, paman, om. Kenapa tidak daddy sekalian Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung membalas dengan mengeluarkan smirknya, detik itu juga sebuah bunga palsu yang ada didepan Jungkook sukses terlempar mengenai kemeja Taehyung.

"Ya tuhan. Jadi kau benar-benar pedofil?!" Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Daddy katanya? Astaga! Demi kolor kesayangannya, itu menjijikan.

"Berisik! Cepat habiskan makanmu" perintah Taehyung.

Mereka makan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara seorang pun, hanya terdengar alunan musik klasik dari sebuah orchestra di depan sana. Jungkook selesai terlebih dahulu. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih makan.

Wow. Taehyung makan dengan sangat anggun. Lihat bagaimana cara dia menggunakan sendok beserta garpu itu, pasti sejak kecil dia sudah di ajarkan table manner oleh orangtuanya.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lihat Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Malu sekali ketahuan mengintip ups. "habis kau lama sekali sih makannya. Habis ini kemana?" tanya Jungkook tidak sabaran.

"Ke rumahku. Kamu menginap" jawab Taehyung mutlak. Mulut Jungkook terbuka dengan sangat lebar, malu-maluin sebenarnya. Tapi biarlah.

"Apa? Me-menginap?" persetan dengan suaranya yang mendadak gemetar. Gila! Menginap di rumah orang yang baru kau kenal? Bagaimana jika di dalam rumah Taehyung ada satu kamar tersembunyi dan di dalamnya ada banyak mainan sex? Uh Jungkook pasti terlalu menghayati menonton Fifty Shades.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan press conference? Bagaimana nanti jika di tanya wartawan mengenai kapan kita bertemu? Sudah berapa lama kita berpacaran? Lalu kamu jawab apa? Kita bisa membicarakannya dirumahku—"

"Lagipula, kamu tidak ada jadwal kan?" oke Taehyung sangat pintar bernegosiasi. Dan baru kali ini dia berbicara panjang lebar, mungkin jika ada ibunya disini dia akan merekam suara Taehyung dan langsung mengirimnya ke sang ayah.

"Hah, terserah kau saja. tuan pemaksa"

.

Setelah sampai, waktu sudah tengah malam. Ternyata Taehyung masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, ya walaupun terkadang dia menginap di apartemen dekat kantornya. Ini yang membuat Jungkook terheran. Bukankah usia Taehyung sudah 29 ya? Kok masih betah tinggal bareng mama dan papa pft. Jungkook jadi ingin tertawa. Apa sebenarnya Taehyung itu anaknya manja? Terus muka dinginnya hanya dijadiin topeng agar orang-orang takut padanya. Jenius sekali Jungkook!

Kamar Taehyung di lantai 3. Oh ngomong-ngomong rumah ini besar sekali. Jungkook yakin jika dia sendirian pasti akan tersesat. Rumah orang tua Taehyung seperti rumah orang-orang kaya yang Jungkook lihat di serial drama. Banyak penjaga, pelayan, dan pengamanannya sangat ketat.

Jungkook jadi merasa kecil. Padahal kan dia seorang idol, harusnya dia cukup pede dengan professinya yang juga menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi jika harus dibandingkan dengan keluarga Kim ini? Sudahlah jauh sekali.

"Kamu tidur dikamarku saja, kamar tamunya ada setan" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook kencang, Jungkook sudah bermuka pucat saat Taehyung berbicara seperti itu tapi detik berikutnya Taehyung tertawa, membuat Jungkook langsung mencubit perut pemuda itu.

"Mengerjaiku?! Sialan Kim" Jungkook langsung masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Biasanya orang akan canggung jika pertama kali bermain ke kamar seseorang, namun Jungkook tidak. Biarin aja, yang penting kamar ini bagus sekali!

"Hei, gosok gigi dan cuci kaki dulu anak kecil!" Taehyung menarik kaki Jungkook hingga Jungkook terjatuh ke lantai dingin. Jungkook yang kesal hanya menendang tulang kering Taehyung dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang mandi? Apa perlu aku mandikan sayang?!" jawab Jungkook enteng. Matanya melirik manja Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya. Bibirnya ia gigit supaya menggoda iman Taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian mendekat kearah Jungkook, menarik pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek lalu merapatkannya. "Kamu menantangku?" kemudian Taehyung langsung menunduk dan menghirup dalam aroma yang ke luar dari belahan leher Jungkook.

"Hm menurutmu daddy?" Jungkook tidak mau kalah. Lidah Taehyung perlahan menyusuri leher putih milik Jungkook, membuat Jungkook harus menggengam erat kemeja Taehyung. "Kamu nakal juga ya hahaha ternyata Jeon Jungkook sang maknae kesayangan Bangtan bisa senakal ini?"

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membuat tanda merah di leher itu tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan sangat kasar. Munculah seorang wanita yang tengah memakai masker. "OH ASTAGA, apa ibu menggangu nak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, lalu segera melepaskan diri. Sial padahal tadi sedang seru—Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun "Selamat malam, tante perkenalkan namaku Jungkook"

Baekhyun lalu tertawa, memeluk Jungkook gemas. "salam kenal Kook-ie! Panggil ibu saja ya? Wah jadi tadi lagi pemanasan ya?" Taehyung menatap malas sang ibu "sudahlah bu, ada apa ke kamarku?" tanya Taehyung to the point.

"Aku kira ada maling Taehyungie, habis berisik sekali. Yasudah maaf menggangu, ibu ke kamar dulu. Jangan berisik ya!" setelahnya ibu Taehyung keluar sambil menahan tawa.

"Hah ada-ada saja" selanjutnya Taehyung berlalu ke kamar mandi. Terdengar suara shower dari dalam. Ternyata Taehyung langsung mandi. Jungkook melepas kaos kakinya, sekarang dia hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendek.

Dia menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung, dengan tangan yang di jadikan bantal dia berpikir.

"Apa aku kasih saja berkas perusahaan Taehyung itu ya? Tapi jika nanti aku kasih, apakah Taehyung akan meniggalkanku?" Jika Taehyung pergi berarti Jungkook harus sendirian menghadapi skandal ini, itu tidak bisa! Namun jika dia bersama Taehyung setidaknya dia tidak sendirian.

Baru saja ingin memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Great Taehyung ternyata sudah selesai mandi, dan oh ya tuhan Taehyung walaupun dilihat dari belakang ternyata ganteng juga.

Bahunya lebar, pasti enak jika di peluk. Jungkook langsung memalikan badan, malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Sikat gigi dulu, Jungkook" itu suara Taehyung. Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat.

"huuuu jantung sialan, calm down please"

.

.

 **TBC**

Jk dan Tae sama-sama mesum sepertinya hm.

Selamat membaca ya!

Jangan lupa reviewnya! Thank u semua.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Selama 21 tahun dalam hidupnya Jungkook belum pernah merasa jantungnya berdebar hanya karena seseorang, terlebih orang itu adalah pria. Jungkook pernah terlibat skandal dengan sesama idol, itupun karena 'noona' itu yang memulai. Ya noona, dia leader dari girlband Marshmallow yang sudah terkenal.

Jungkook ingat, wanita itu mendatanginya dan langsung menyatakan perasaan bahwa dia suka Jungkook. Jungkook yang memang saat itu sedang jomblo dan kehabisan stok teman chatting langsung mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Keesokan harinya, Sejin hyung—menejer Bangtan memarahinya habis-habisan. Jungkook yang sudah kebal malah tidak peduli dan masuk kamar. Hingga tiba pemberitaan tak sedap tentang dia dan xxx membeli sebuah kondom di apotik. Gila. Dasar wartawan sinting. Jungkook langsung mengamuk saat itu juga.

Dia sudah tobat, tidak akan terlibat skandal macam itu tapi nyatanya sekarang dia terlibat dan lebih parahnya lagi orang itu adalah seorang pebisnis muda yang sukses. Anak dari Kim Chanyeol yang mempunyai saham terbesar dari Samsung, great.

.

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya, merasakan kulitnya yang terkena paparan sinar matahari pagi. Perlahan dia bangkit, dan melihat kesamping ternyata Taehyung masih tidur. Jungkook lalu melihat kearah jam digital di atas meja itu, masih jam enam pagi.

Dia lalu turun, memakai kembali celana jeansnya dan perlahan turun ke lantai bawah. Di dapur dia melihat ibu Taehyung sedang memasak. Padahal orang kaya tinggal suruh chef handal kan bisa? Ah mungkin untuk orang spesial.

"Selamat pagi, bu" sapa Jungkook. Baekhyun langsung membalikan badan dan tersenyum "Selamat pagi Kookie, wah sudah bangun? Masih pagi loh" Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat "terbangun, ibu masak apa?" tanyanya.

"Salad buah untuk sarapanku, lalu nasi goring kimchi untuk kalian berdua" Jungkook lalu ikut membantu mengiris-iris buah itu, "eh tidak usah kamu duduk saja ya?" Jungkook jadi tidak enak, tapi suara ibu Taehyung kembali terdengar "lebih baik kamu bangunkan Taehyung oke?"

"Baik, komandan hehe" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, kelakuan Jungkook masih seperti anak-anak. Mungkin itu yang membuat Taehyung—anaknya gemas dan menjadikan dia kekasihnya. Gema langkah Jungkook terdengar, dia menaiki tangga satu persatu dan tibalah di kamar Taehyung.

Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan, disana ternyata Taehyung masih tertidur. Jungkook menahan nafas kala melihat bagaimana paras tampan Taehyung saat tidur. tampan sekali. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya lalu memfoto lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Puas dengan hasilnya, dia menggoyang pelan bahu Taehyung. "Hei bangunnnnn!" teriak Jungkook. Taehyung masih setia memejamkan matanya, tidak terusik sedikitpun. Jungkook kesal langsung mencubit keras pipi itu, dan berhasil! Kedua mata itu terbuka.

"Senang sekali mencubitku ya Jeon?" Taehyung bersuara, dia bangun perlahan lalu mengusap pelan wajahnya. "kau susah sekali dibangunkan, Kim. Cepat cuci muka. Ibu menunggu dibawah" setelahnya Jungkook keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Di meja makan, Jungkook melihat ada berbagai macam susu serta buah-buahan. Seperti makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. "ah, Jungkookie apa Tae sudah bangun?" Ibu Taehyung melepas apron itu, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Sudah, susah sekali bu. Seperti mayat" Baekhyun tertawa "iya padahal umurnya itu sudah mau kepala tiga loh" "senang sekali membicarakanku.." suara langkah kaki terdengar. Ternyata Taehyung sudah siap. Cepat sekali, apa dia tidak mandi? Tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

"Nah, sudah berkumpul semua silahkan makan anak-anak" pelayan itu langsung mengisi gelas Jungkook dengan air putih setelah tadi menanyakan Jungkook ingin minum apa, aduh enaknya di layani. Taehyung duduk disebelah Jungkook, sedangkan sang ibunda pindah menjadi di depan—seperti memimpin sarapan.

"Kamu baik-baik aja?" tiba-tiba Taehyung buka suara, karena sedari tadi hanya terdengar dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu. Jungkook berhenti makan, dia menatap Taehyung bingung "aku? tentu baik-baik saja kok, memang kenapa?" tanya Jungkook balik.

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook, lalu tangannya mengusap pelan kantong mata Jungkook yang menghitam "kamu seperti kurang tidur, apa semalam tidurmu tidak nyenyak?" sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan eksistensi seorang Kim Baekhyun disini.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Dia merasa apakah ini mimpi? Anaknya Kim Taehyung yang dulu sangat bandel, playboy cap kakap, dan dingin kepada siapapun memberikan perhatian semacam ini?

"Tidak terlalu, hehe tapi tak apa kok. Nanti kan bisa di samarkan" kemudian Jungkook langsung menyelesaikan sarapannya. "wah, drama romantis di pagi hari~" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. Dia berseri melihat bagaimana interaksi keduanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mengajak kekasihnya kerumah, Jungkookie" Jungkook tersenyum gugup, aduh jika ibu tau bahwa kami hanya berpura-pura. Maaf bu huhu. "mungkin beberapa hari lagi agensi Jungkook akan menyuruh kami untuk melakukan press conference" ujar Taehyung.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, puteranya sudah dewasa dan mau menerima resiko jika berpacaran dengan seorang idol macam Jungkook andai Chanyeol di rumah sekarang. "baiklah, semangat ya kalian berdua! Ibu mendukung kok. Jungkook jangan dengarkan haters itu oke?" mereka berdua tersenyum.

.

Setelah selesai Jungkook izin kepada ibu Taehyung untuk mandi, dia belum sempat tadi. Setelah bertanya pada Taehyung dimana baju dan celanya untuk dia pakai hari ini, Jungkook perlahan menyalakan shower dan merasakan butir-butir air menerjang tubuhnya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Ibu" monolog Jungkook. Ya, tentu dia merasa seperti itu. Membohongi orang tua itu bukan gaya dia sekali. Tapi masa harus jujur bahwa sebenarnya mereka hanya berpura-pura karena tidak sengaja tertangkap kamera saat di kampusnya. Ah sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan—Jungkook.

Sementara Taehyung yang memang sudah mandi tadi, dia tengah berganti baju di ruang pakaiannya yang di penuhi oleh kemeja-kemeja formal dengan berbagai warna, jas yang juga dengan berbagai warna, laci jam tangan yang berada di tengah, serta dasi dengan berbagai motif. Dia memilih kemeja berwarna soft blue dengan dipadu celana kain hitam yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. Dia lalu memakai jas hitam polos dan membawa kaki itu keluar dari ruangan.

Taehyung mengambil beberapa berkas yang di beri sekretaris pribadinya—Hoseok dan membaca sebentar sambil menunggu Jungkook selesai mandi. "lama sekali mandinya, sudah satu jam" ujar Taehyung lalu melihat pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup.

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Disana Jungkook tengah mengeringkan rambutnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju nakas tempat tidur. Ternyata Jungkook mengambil ponselnya. Dia memutar lagu dan menyanyi.

"Aku ada meeting jam sembilan sampai makan siang" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook berhenti bernyanyi, lalu menatap Taehyung "lalu?" Taehyung berdiri "aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantor, sekalian makan siang bersama" "—kamu bisa menunggu di ruanganku" Jungkook mendengus tidak suka "Ih males banget gak mau" balasnya.

"Terus kamu mau sendirian disini? Ibuku pergi menemui ayah. Kamu tau kan kalau siang juga hantu masih bisa berkeliaran" Taehyung mencoba menakut-nakuti Jungkook lagi. muka Jungkook langsung pucat pasi "okeeee Kim you win" jawab Jungkook pasrah.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian. Mereka berdua di sambut oleh Hoseok, Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu mereka memasuki gedung tinggi itu. Wow, Jungkook kagum sekali gedung ini sangat futuristic. Dan yang membuatnya ingin gigit jari adalah orang yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya adalah pemilik sah dari gedung ini.

Ternyata ada beberapa wartawan yang sengaja standby di depan Kim Enterprise dan sialnya Jungkook tidak menyamar. Dia tidak memakai apapun yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi beruntung tadi Taehyung menarik badannya agar mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajah Jungkook yang ingin mereka abadikan.

Bisik-bisik terdengar saat Jungkook serta Taehyung dalam perjalanan menuju ruang pribadi sang CEO. Jungkook merasakan telinganya memanas "eh jadi mereka benar-benar berpacaran ya? Wow daebak!" ucap salah satu resepsionis di lantai dasar itu, "lihat! Presdir sangat menyayangi pemuda itu kurasa" tanggap yang satunya lagi.

"Tapi, umur mereka beda jauh kan?" Jungkook menajamkan pendengarannya "Iya beda delapan tahun kalau tidak salah. Apa dia hanya ingin harta Presdir?" hah, Jungkook menghela nafas. Kenapa sih semua orang menuduhnya hanya ingin harta? Hei aku juga punya penghasilan sendiri tau!

"Sudahlah jangan di dengarkan, nanti biar ku pecat saja mereka" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal "apa-apaan kau seenaknya saja memecat seseorang. Jangan! biarkan saja, toh sudah biasa bagiku" jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya diam, mereka berdua di dalam lift pribadi yang khusus di pakai untuk CEO saja. Hoseok tadi izin untuk membelikan Taehyung kopi, dan Tringgg! Sampailah mereka di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Lantai ini di dominasi warna hitam dan putih, persis seperti kamar Taehyung. Apa Taehyung suka warna ini?

Taehyung langsung membawa Jungkook masuk ke ruangannya. Jungkook kembali di buat terkagum dengan ruangan ini, bagaimana tidak hampir 50% ruangan ini jendelanya adalah kaca-kaca besar. Jungkook dapat melihat dari atas bagaimana padatnya kota Seoul saat ini.

"Wooooa keren sekaliii" Jungkook masih setia memandang keluar jendela, Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan, lalu dia mengambil laptop di mejanya dan berkata "disini saja, aku akan selesai saat jam makan siang" Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Ah aku harus memberi tau Jin hyung" pikir Jungkook, lalu dia membuka aplikasi video call dan mencari nama Seokjin disana. Tidak lama berselang seorang lelaki berambut blonde memenuhi layar ponsel Jungkook. "Halloooooooo Jin hyung khehkehkeh" sapa Jungkook.

Jin yang sepertinya habis bersih-bersih langsung berteriak "KENAPA BARU MENGHUBUNGIKU,BODOH? SIBUK DENGAN CEO ITU YA? WAAA" Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan, lalu dia bercerita tentang bagaimana tempat kerja Taehyung yang keren, tentang bagaimana rumahnya juga yang tidak kalah keren, dan tentang ibunya Taehyung.

"Kuharap kali ini kamu tak main-main Jungkook-ah" jawab Jin, Jungkook terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum "we will see. Ah sudah satu jam hyung, aku takut mengganggumu. Nanti ku telfon oke?" setelahnya video call itu berakhir.

Jungkook yang 'gabut' tidak tau ingin melakukan apa mulai menjelajahi ruangan pribadi Taehyung ini. Dia mendudukan diri di kursi kulit yang Jungkook taksir mungkin harganya ratusan juta ini. Di meja kerja Taehyung banyak sekali berkas-berkas, lalu ada sebuah foto keluarga.

Jungkook mengambil itu, dia tertawa. Di sana Taehyung tampak konyol karena tersenyum paksa. Itu adalah sebuah foto kelulusan saat Taehyung berhasil menyelesaikan studi S2 nya di Amerika. Di sebelah kanannya ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan senyum yang menawan. Jungkook sering melihat dia, Kim Chanyeol di tv khususnya di acara amal-amal yang membagikan bantuan kepada masyarakat tidak mampu.

Lalu, di kanan Taehyung ada ibunya, Kim Baekhyun tampak cantik dan sepertinya dia yang memaksa Taehyung tersenyum seperti itu. Potret keluarga yang sempurna, pikir Jungkook. Sudah kaya, mereka semua mempunyai wajah rupawan, hah dunia ini sangat tidak adil.

Jungkook lalu berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna hitam, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apakah. Apakah di ruangan ini adalah tempat sex toys itu berada? Jungkook langsung memukul kencang kepalanya. Astaga, pikiranku kenapa jadi kotor seperti ini sih?

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, Jungkook mengintip dan oh ternyata itu ruang ganti Taehyung. Terlihat banyak baju formal, maupun baju santai serta sepatu-sepatu yang berjejer rapi di kanan dan kiri ruangan. Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali hingga harus menaruh baju disini.

Inginnya menjelajah lagi tapi perutnya berbunyi terus. Saat melihat jam ternyata sudah jam setengah dua. "apanya yang selesai saat makan siang. Apa dia mengerjaiku?" ucap Jungkook. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kulit itu, tangannya terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu.

To : **Kim-tua-Taehyung**

PAK.

BAPAK.

KIM

TAEHYUNG

AKU

LAPAR

CEPAT

BELIKAN

AKU

MAKAN

JIKA

TIDAK AKU AKAN MATI!

CEPAT CEPAT

PALLI

KIMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jungkook mengirimkan pesan itu satu persatu. Biarkan saja si Taehyung itu merasa terganggu. Jungkook seperti orang kesetanan jika sudah kelaparan.

.

Taehyung masih memimpin rapat itu didepan para kliennya. Saat tengah membahas tentang rencana tahunan perusahaan tiba-tiba ponsel di atas meja itu bergetar, Taehyung tidak ambil pusing dan lanjut dengan slide berikutnya, tapi dering ponsel itu semakin menggangu.

Taehyung melihat dan ternyata Jungkook yang mengirim pesan. Baru saja ingin membalas dengan singkat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Taehyung meminta maaf pada kliennya yang kebanyakan berusia di atas lima puluh tahunan.

"Angkat saja Presdir, siapa tau penting" ucap salah satu kliennya. Taehyung pun mengiyakan dan langsung menjawab,

"Jungkook! Aku lagi meeting!"

" **AKU LAPAR KIM TAEHYUNG-SSI. CEPAT BELIKAN AKU MAKANAN. CEPAT. CEPAT"** Taehyung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, Jungkook yang berteriak benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, berisik sekali sih. Tahan oke?" jawab Taehyung. Taehyung tidak percaya ini, sungguh Jungkook benar-benar kekanakan. Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendengar suara tawa, dia melihat semua kliennya tengah tertawa pelan.

Ah ternyata gossip itu sudah menyebar dengan sangat luas ya. Sepertinya semua orang di kantor ini tau antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Presdir, lebih baik sudahi saja meeting ini. Toh semua intinya sudah di sepakati kan? kekasih anda juga sudah menunggu" ucap salah satu klien yang duduk di dekat Taehyung.

Wajah Taehyung perlahan memerah, namun dengan cepat dia bisa mengendalikannya. Dia tersenyum sedikit "baiklah, kita sudahi saja. terima kasih" lalu semua yang ada diruangan itu membungkuk hormat pada Taehyung dan berjalan keluar.

 **.**

Taehyung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, dia kesal karena Jungkook mengacaukan rapatnya. Padahal tinggal beberapa slide lagi untuk menyelesaikan itu, tapi Jungkook sialan itu malah menelfonnya. Dan ditambah lagi dengan melihat bagaimana posisi Jungkook sekarang membuat darah Taehyung naik seketika.

Disana Jungkook tengah duduk, dengan kaki yang diletakan di atas meja, sebelah tangan di letakan di belakang kepala. Dia tersenyum tanpa dosa! Sabar Taehyung. "KAUUU!" Taehyung mendekat kearah Jungkook di tariknya baju itu dengan kasar menyebabkan tubuh mereka berdua menempel.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menunggu. Kenapa malah menelfon?!" desis Taehyung tak suka, Jungkook malah melebarkan senyumnya yang menyebabkan gigi kelinci itu terlihat "ops, apa aku menggangu Presdir?" tanya Jungkook

"Menurutmu Jeon? Ingat ya jangan pernah bermain-main denganku" kemudian Taehyung melepas jas itu, membuangnya sembarangan dan langsung berlalu mengambil segelas air dingin di kulkas mininya. "maaf, habis aku lapar sekali" ucap Jungkook dengan nada memelas.

"Kau bisa menyuruh Hoseok untuk membelikanmu sesuatu Jungkook!" jawab Taehyung. Dia mendudukan diri di sofa itu, memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, sungguh Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan Jungkook.

"Maaf, hyung" Jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung, dia merengut sedih. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja di angkat dan meminjat pelan pundak Taehyung. Taehyung yang sadar hanya diam saja. Heran juga bukannya Jungkook itu brutal ya?

Taehyung masih diam, sementara Jungkook juga masih setia memijat-mijat "capek sekali ya?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Taehyung membuka matanya, melirik Jungkook tajam "menurutmu?" mata bulat Jungkook memerah, Taehyung hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri "ayo makan kelinci" kemudian Jungkook memekik senang.

.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan di Mcdonalds, sebenarnya bukan keputusan bersama melainkan Jungkook sendiri. Seperti saat di mobil Taehyung harus rela memperbesar volume radio karena Jungkook terus menerus berteriak ingin makan cheese burgernya Mcd.

"HYUNG POKOKNYA AKU MAU MCD TITIK!" kalimat itu terus di ucap Jungkook hingga membuat Taehyung jengkel dan banting stir hingga berbelok ke Mcd di kawasan Seoul itu.

Sebenarnya juga Taehyung tidak suka makanan sampah seperti ini. Junk Food itu menjijikan pikirnya. Dan dia juga tidak mau makan di sini, lihat bagaimana tempat ini ramai pengunjung, terlebih banyak sekali anak baru gede macam Jungkook yang tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Berisik.

"Drive thru saja ya?" pinta Taehyung, namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jungkook. Jungkook bilang kalau drive thru dapat saosnya sedikit cuman dua atau tiga sachet, dan Jungkook tidak suka. Berbeda dengan makan di tempatnya, bisa mengambil saos sepuasnya.

"Terselah, tapi kamu kan gak pakai masker?" tanya Taehyung lagi, membuat Jungkook sedikit merenung. Iya juga sih, bisa masalah kalau dia ketauan belum lagi kalau ketemu fans-fansnya, gak nyaman. "tapi aku mau makan disitu hyung" pinta Jungkook dengan nada memelas.

"Hyung, mau disitu~~~" pinta Jungkook kali ini sambil menarik-narik kemeja Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas dia lalu menelfon sekretarisnya Jung Hoseok.

"Hallo, Hoseok? Aku minta tolong kosongkan Mcdonalds Seoul sekarang juga. Usir semua pelanggan" Begitu pintanya, Jungkook di sebelahnya terbengong, dia berhenti menggoyangkan kemeja Taheyung "hyung, kau mengosongkan restaurant itu?!" teriak Jungkook.

"Wae? Bukannya ingin makan disitu? Yasudah tunggu mereka mengosongkannya dulu" jawab Taehyung cuek. Sungguh Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung yang kelewat simple sampai bikin bingung.

Iya sih, jika ingin makan di situ tanpa di kerumuni fans-fans cara sederhananya adalah mengosongkan tempat tersebut, tapi tetap saja mustahil bagi Jungkook. Untuk mengosongkan satu lantai saja biayanya mahal sekali, tapi Taehyung dengan entengnya menyuruh untuk mengosongkan satu restaurant? Benar-benar gila.

"Uangmu banyak juga ya pak tua" ucap Jungkook.

"Hm, aku juga bingung menghabiskannya" jawab Taehyung sombong.

"Berikan aku uang juga dong, boleh?" Jungkook mencoba matre. Siapa tau dia bisa membeli mobil seperti Taehyung ini, kan keren. Taehyung melirik Jungkook malas, "Heh, mending kamu jadi babuku saja. nanti aku gaji dapat uang kan?"

Jungkook langsung memukul kepalaTaehyung keras"sialan kau!". Setelah menunggu selama dua puluh menit restaurant itu sepi.

.

Para pengunjung yang sedang makan siang berkerumun di luar, mereka semua bertanya-tanya kenapa Mcd itu harus di kosongkan, dan banyak sekali orang-orang berbadan tegap berjaga di sepanjang area parkir.

"Hyung, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa tidak enak hati dengan pengunjung yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya, Jungkook yakin setelah mereka semua tau siapa dalang di balik 'di kosongkannya Mcd' haters Jungkook semakin banyak.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ayo katanya lapar" kemudian Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk keluar. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata membuat Jungkook agak menyipit. Dia di tarik paksa oleh Taehyung agar cepat sampai ke dalam.

Semua pengunjung itu menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ada yang berteriak heboh, ada yang menyumpahi mereka dengan kata-kata kasar karena telah membuat kehilangan selera makan. Itu membuat Jungkook semakin tidak enak.

"Hyung.. aku—" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Jungkook sudah didorong ke kasir untuk memesan "uh, aku mau double cheese burgernya. Yang paket ya?" pesan Jungkook. Lalu dia menoleh "hyung mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Taehyung melihat menu itu, tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya tapi dia lapar jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk memesan menu yang sama dengan Jungkook. "oke, jadi paket double cheese burgernya dua ya" ucap Jungkook.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum, dia pun tadi bingung kenapa pelanggan mereka tiba-tiba diusir. Namun menejernya itu bilang bahwa akan ada seorang idol dan pacarnya yang akan makan siang disini. Jadi, ini Taekook couple? Batin sang pelayan.

"Baik, dua paket cheese burgernya ya tuan Jungkook" ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum "semuanya jadi 25,000 won" baru saja Jungkook ingin membayar Taehyung langsung memberikan black cardnya. "hyungggg, aku saja yang bayar!" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menggeleng "tidak, sana cari tempat duduk" kemudian Taehyung mendorong Jungkook untuk menjauh.

"Wah kalian berdua lucu sekaliiii" pelayan itu gemas melihat mereka. Taehyung hanya diam saja mendengar celotehan dari perempuan didepannya.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Ini adalah harinya. Hari dimana Jungkook akan melakukan press conference terkait hubungannya dengan seorang CEO dari Kim Enterprise. Di ruang agensinya, Jungkook terus-terusan mengigiti kuku karena gugup. Baru kali ini dia akan melakukan konfirmasi di hadapan publik.

Taehyung belum sampai, dia bilang akan datang kesini sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Jungkook lalu berjalan ke sana kemari, pikirannya tidak tenang.

"Aduh hyung, aku sangat gugup" ucap Jungkook kepada Namjoon. Leader Bangtan itu hanya menggeleng, lalu dia memberikan maknae kesayangan itu segelas air mineral.

"Minumlah, dan jangan gugup Jungkook-ah"

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka, Seokjin yang masuk bersama Yoongi sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. "Sejin hyung memberikan ini padaku, di sana ada deretan pertanyaan yang akan kamu dan Taehyung jawab"

Jungkook mengambilnya, membaca satu persatu pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang biasa, tentang bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan lain-lain. "tapi ini hanya sebagian, bisa jadi para wartawan itu menanyaimu banyak hal" Yoongi lalu duduk di dekat Namjoon.

"Sungguh hyung aku gugup, astaga" Jungkook kemudian melompat-lompat kecil. Memang sudah begini kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup, tidak bisa diam dan hanya membuat semua hyungnya pusing. "sudahlah, seperti mau menikah saja" celetuk Jimin yang tiba-tiba datang.

Jungkook cemberut, dia melihat jam tangannya sudah lima belas menit tapi Taehyung belum datang juga. Apa dia bohong?

"Kemana sih dia?!" ucap Jungkook sambil menendang pintu masuk. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental pelan. Jelas sekali karena tadi kan Jungkook sedang berada di belakang pintu. Baru ingin memaki karena dengan seenaknya membuatnya jatuh, tiba-tiba terlihat Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook ingin marah, tapi di tahan karena ya tuhan Kim Taehyung memang tampan! "tidak apa hyung hehehe" Jungkook segera berdiri. "Maaf lama, Jungkook-ah" Taehyung perlahan mendekat. Semua member yang berada di situ merasa seperti lalat yang hinggap di antara dua sejoli ini.

"Hei sudah waktunya ayo" manajer Jungkook masuk sebentar, merapikan tatanan rambut Jungkook yang sepertinya sedikit berantakan, lalu melihat Taehyung yang memang sudah sempurna itu. Sejin mengacungkan jempolnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Semangat! Ada MC disana. Jawab saja seperlunya oke?"

.

Blitz kamera memenuhi aula serbaguna di kantor Big Hit itu. Taehyung berjalan lebih dahulu, tangannya menggenggam jemari Jungkook erat. Dia lalu mempersilahkan pemuda kelinci itu untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, kemudian barulah dirinya.

Jungkook gugup, di hadapannya ada banyak sekali wartawan yang sudah siaga dengan kamera dan juga laptop pun sepertinya mereka sedang memberitakan secara langsung. MC itu perlahan bersuara.

"Press conference akan dimulai"

Kim Taehyung langsung mengambil sebuah mic yang telah di sediakan oleh panitia. Dia berdehem sebentar dan langsung berbicara dengan lancar. "selamat siang semuanya. Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele. Aku, Kim Taehyung memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda di sebelahku. Jeon Jungkook"

Kemudian ada salah satu wartawan yang berada di barisan depan bertanya tentang bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu. Jungkook mengajukan diri untuk menjawab. Setelah melirik Taehyung terlebih dahulu.

"Kami bertemu saat sedang berada di Paris, kebetulan hotel tempat aku menginap sama dengan Taehyung" ucap Jungkook saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Koreaboo itu.

Kemudian wartawan mulai berlomba-lomba untuk bertanya mengenai apa saja. Taehyung dengan sabar menjawab, Jungkook sebenarnya tengah terpesona sekarang. Terpesona dengan bagaimana tenangnya Taehyung saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana Taehyung terlihat sangat berwibawa di matanya.

"Sayang?" mata bulat Jungkook mengedip pelan. Siapa yang memanggilnya sayang? Lalu dia menangkap wajah Taehyung yang tengah memperhatikannya, oh Taehyung. Eh Taehyung memanggilnya sayang?

"Ah iya ada apa?" jawab Jungkook kikuk, dia tidak fokus dari tadi.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jungkook sayang. "sepertinya kekasihku sudah kelelahan mendengar pertanyaan dari kalian semua. Bukankah tadi sudah cukup? Baiklah, kami undur diri kalau begitu"

Mereka berdua pun membungkuk dalam.

.

Di luar sinar matahari seperti menembus kulit. Jungkook butuh payung saat ini. Panas kota Seoul mencapai tiga puluh dua derajat, wow. Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang, dia lelah dan ingin tiduran di kasur kesayangannya.

Taehyung menuruti, dia pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang ke dorm Bangtan. Saat keluar dari pintu kaca itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengenai baju Jungkook, kemudian Taehyung pun terkena.

Ternyata itu adalah setumpuk sampah yang telah membusuk dan mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak sedap. Jungkook kaget, dia lalu mulai mencari siapa yang melemparinya dengan sampah-sampah itu.

Kemudian muncul seorang lelaki usia anak sekolahan, dan masih mengenakan seragam saat itu. "Jungkook aku kecewa padamu! kau itu milikku sialan!" ucapnya kesal.

Ternyata dia adalah salah satu dari fans Jungkook, dan dia tidak terima jika idolanya itu berpacaran dengan orang lain karena dia menganut aliran Bias Is Mine.

Taehyung ingin memukul lelaki itu namun lengannya di tarik paksa oleh Jungkook. "biarkan saja hyung, sudah sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri" ucap Jungkook tenang. Dengan sekali perintah, lelaki itu kemudian di amankan oleh salah satu bodyguard yang sengaja Taehyung bawa.

"Fansmu aneh" Taehyung berbicara setelah tadi sempat bergenti baju di dalam mobilnya. Untung dia memang selalu menaruh baju ganti di bagasi mobil, karena Taehyung selalu tidak punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumah atau apartemennya.

"Memang, tapi mereka tetap berharga hyung. Tanpa fans mungkin aku tidak dapat seterkenal ini"

.

Setelah press conference itu selesai hubungan antar Jungkook dan Taehyung semakin dekat. Setiap hari, pasti Taehyung akan menemui Jungkook bahkan sekedar hanya makan siang bersama.

Kini, Taehyung tengah berada di kedai kopi dekat dengan kantornya. Dia sendiri, dan sedang menunggu pesanannya untuk datang. Kemudian sesuatu bergetar dari kantong celana bahan yang ia pakai. Segera Taehyung mengambil ponsel itu dan membukanya.

'Hyung! jadi ke agensiku? Bawakan pesananku ya, aku sungguh membutuhkannya'

Ternyata pesan dari Jungkook. Dia langsung membalas dan bilang bahwa dua puluh menit lagi akan sampai. Tak berapa lama enam buah kopi dingin yang Taehyung pesan jadi, dia lalu segera membayar dan meninggalkan kedai itu.

Taehyung sampai tepat waktu. Dia memakirkan kendaraannya di basement BigHit dan langsung menaiki lift ke lantai tujuh tempat dimana Bangtan sedang latihan dance. Dari kejauhan Taehyung dapat mendengar suara musik yang sedang di putar.

Pintu yang terdapat sebuah poster lima orang yang tengah menaiki balon udara. Di bawahnya tertulis Bangtan Boys, Taehyung yakin ini ruangannya. Dia mengetuk pelan, tak lama kepala Jungkook muncul. "akhirnya datangggg" Jungkook lalu membawa Taehyung masuk.

Di dalam sana, semua member Bangtan tengah tiduran dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Jungkook pun begitu, rambutnya bahkan sangat basah. "ah, selamat datang hyung!" ucap Namjoon sopan.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu akhirnya mereka semua dekat dengan Taehyung dan mulai memanggil dengan sebutan hyung. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jimin pun mendudukan diri mereka di lantai kayu itu. "ini, untuk kalian. Jungkook yang memberitahuku kopi apa yang kalian suka"

Taehyung menyerahkan kopi-kopi itu dan di sambut dengan senang oleh mereka semua, "wah terima kasih hyung. kau memang juara" ucap Jimin kesenangan, dia langsung menyedot minuman itu dengan rakus.

Sementara Jungkook hanya meminum dengan diam. Taehyung memperhatikan lelaki itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Apa Jungkook kelelahan? "kopinya tidak enak?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook melirik sekilas lalu menggeleng "tidak hyung, enak kok"

"Tidak seperti biasnya kamu diam seperti ini" Taehyung berbicara, "ah iya, kamu kenapa Kook? Dari tadi juga gerakan dancemu salah terus" kali ini Yoongi berkomentar. Jungkook mendesah lelah "aku ingin istirahat hyung. Tubuhku sakit semua"

Namjoon selaku leader akhirnya memperbolehkan Jungkook untuk pulang lebih awal. Dia menasihati bahwa sebaiknya Jungkook membatasi kegiatan tengah malamnya itu dan berhenti bermain video games yang akhirnya membuat dia kurang tidur dan menjadi tidak fit.

"Iya iya hyung, berisik tau!" Jungkook lalu pamit, dia di antar ke dorm oleh Taehyung.

.

.

Kali ini, Jungkook yang meminta Taehyung untuk menemaninya menonton film Star Trek yang baru saja rilis.

"Aku sudah lama menantikannya hyung! aku penasaran sungguh, dan juga aku kangen melihat wajah ganteng captain pesawat itu, James T Kirk" Jungkook terus berceloteh selama perjalanan. Taehyung hanya menjawab sekenanya, yang penting Jungkook tidak di kacangin kan?

Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk menunggunya membeli dua buah tiket untuk mereka. Jungkook hanya menunggu tapi dia was-was, takutnya Taehyung kembali mengosongkan tempat ini. Tapi di kejauhan dia dapat melihat badan tegap Taehyung yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yuk, sudah mau mulai filmnya. Mau beli popcorn dulu?" tawar Taehyung dan di jawab oleh anggukan semangat dari lelaki manis ini.

"Mau hyunggg!" kemudian Jungkook berjalan duluan ke counter penjual makanan, Taehyung hanya tersenyum gemas dan langsung menyusul.

"Aku pesan popcorn manis ukuran besar ya? Lalu green tea ice nya dengan jelly hehe. Hyung pesan apa?" Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya.

"Air putih saja" Jungkook mengernyit bingung, orang kaya kok cuman pesan air putih saja? apa uang hyungnya ini habis karena mengosongkan Mcdonalds waktu itu?

"Tenang uangku tidak habis kok. Tadi aku sudah makan dan masih kenyang" Taehyung seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook, dia lalu membayar semua itu menggunakan uang cash. "ambil makananmu, filmnya sudah dimulai"

Lampu studio itu perlahan padam. Taehyung sengaja memilih tempat yang berada di A 20 dan A 21. Tempat paling strategis untuk orang yang sedang pacaran. Tempat itu berada di paling atas, dan di sudut.

Jungkook awalnya mengejek, "hyung ingin berbuat mesum denganku ya? Makanya memilih tempat di pojok seperti ini" namun di balas oleh Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook "kalau iya, bagiamana?" setelahnya Jungkook mendorong wajah itu menjauh, pipi Jungkook perlahan memerah.

"Mesummmm!"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mulai fokus saat layar di hadapannya mulai menampilkan gambar. Mereka berdua tengah serius menonton saat tiba-tiba saja layar itu berubah gelap. Semua penonton mendesah kecewa.

Ada yang memaki karena hampir mencapai klimaks—saat pesawat yang di ketuai oleh Kirk terjatuh ke sebuah planet yang mirip bumi, lagipula kenapa mati? Apa mesin pemutar film itu rusak? "hyung, kenapa mati? Padahal lagi seru tadi" Jungkook bersuara.

Suasana sekarang sangat gelap, hanya terdengar beberapa protesan dari penonton di bawah sana. Lampu pun hanya sebatas penerangan dari ponsel yang Jungkook pegang. Taehyung tak menjawab, dia malah sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah mengomel karena film yang belum di putar juga.

"Jungkook-ah" ucap Taehyung dengan suara berat yang seksi. Jungkook menoleh ternyata wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat bagaimana mata tajam itu seolah tengah menelanjanginya.

"Hhyung" cicit Jungkook gugup. Saat wajah Taehyung perlahan mendekat—hingga Jungkook dapat mencium wangi lemon pekat yang berasal dari cologne Taehyung, layar itu kembali menyala. Jungkook lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan fokus kembali.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Jungkook mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak. Itu tadi sangat-sangat dekat. Astaga. Apa Taehyung ingin menciumnya? Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Jungkook mulai menyukai pria di sebelahnya ini. Bukan settingan belaka sungguh, dia memang menyukai Kim Taehyung dengan segala sifatnya.

Taehyung lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang menganggur di sebelahnya. Sementara di studio itu masih dalam suasana temaram. Dia mulai mengelus pelan bagaimana permukaan tangan Jungkook yang halus seperti kulit bayi.

Jungkook panas dingin. Dia tau sedari tadi Taehyung terus saja mengelus tangannya, tapi dia harus jaga image oke? sebenarnya juga sedari tadi dia sudah tidak fokus kepada film yang berada di depan matanya. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak tak karuan.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar pria yang memikat. Jungkook akhirnya menyerah pada pesona yang di keluarkannya. Dia telah terjatuh, dan tidak ingin Taehyung pergi dari sisinya.

Taehyung pun sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat ini lagi, dia pria dewasa ingat. Sangat sulit mengontrol terlebih Jungkook adalah lelaki yang sangat manis, membuat dia ingin mengurung Jungkook di kamarnya dan melakukan ok sensor.

Baru ingin mengelus telapak tangan Jungkook lagi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Ayah Calling…

Taehyung melihat lama layar di ponselnya itu, ayahnya? Ada apa?

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Baiklah, ayah"

Kemudian Taehyung menaruh kembali ponsel itu di saku celananya. Jungkook yang penasaran bertanya "siapa hyung?" Taehyung lalu kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda untuk mengelus tangan Jungkook, "ayah menyuruhku untuk ke Amerika besok"

Jungkook menoleh, berarti dia akan di tinggal dengan Taehyung? Seolah Taehyung dapat membaca kembali pikiran Jungkook dia mengecup pelan pipi tembam itu "hanya sebentar oke? setelah semua urusan selesai aku akan menemuimu"

Bibir itu merekah, dia percaya kepada Taehyung walaupun hubungan mereka sekarang bisa di bilang tidak jelas. Entah Taehyung sebenarnya suka padanya atau tidak, Jungkook tidak tau. Tapi satu hal yang pasti Jeon Jungkook perlahan mulai menyukai Kim Taehyung.

.

Penerbangan itu memakan waktu hingga belasan jam. Taehyung sengaja memakai pesawat pribadi karena ingin segera bertemu dengan ayahnya yang saat ini tengah memimpin kantor pusat di Amerika Serikat.

Selama perjalanan Taehyung memikirkan apa penyebab ayahnya yang super sibuk itu menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya pesawat itu mendarat, di landasan sudah menunggu mobil limousine hitam yang siap untuk membawa Taehyung pada ayahnya.

Gedung bertingkat itu terletak di salah satu sudut kota New York yang padat. Taehyung berjalan dengan gagah masuk ke dalam. Dia sudah di sambut oleh salah satu sekretaris pribadi ayahnya dan ternyata Chanyeol—ayahnya itu sudah menunggu.

Taehyung mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih itu, lalu membukanya. Di sana dia tengah melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dengan kaki disilangkan dan tengah menatap ke arahnya. "duduk dan bacalah kertas yang ada di meja itu" perintah Chanyeol mutlak.

Di ambilnya selembar kertas itu, di bacanya perlahan dan matanya membelalak kaget kala melihat bagaimana grafik itu terlihat menurun. Saham Kim Enterprise turun sebanyak 10%.

Chanyeol lalu menatap anak semata wayangnya itu dengan tajam.

"Saham turun sebanyak 10%, para pemengang saham yang lain kecewa dengan hal itu. Mereka menyuruh untuk menaikannya menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Kalau kau tidak bisa menaikan saham kita kembali, aku tak punya pilihan selain mengganti posisimu, dan akan dilakukan voting untuk memilih CEO yang baru"

Taehyung meremas kertas itu, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bukankah semua stabil? Chanyeol lalu berdiri, dengan angkuhnya berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "fokusmu terpecah Taehyung, semenjak kau berpacaran dengan idol tak berguna itu!"

"—kalau kau sampai gagal menaikan saham kita, Jungkook pun dalam bahaya, kalau kau masih mendekatinya perusahaan kita akan terus menurun" Chanyeol lalu menatap anaknya itu dengan sengit.

"Aku ingin kau memilih, perusahaan atau Jungkook? Keluarga atau kekasihmu? Pikirkanlah juga kakekmu yang sudah susah payah membangun perusahaan ini sejak delapan puluh tahun yang lalu"

.

.

TBC

*merubah ff ini menjadi rate M, saya takut khilaf membuat adegan piiip disini hhehehe

thanku yg dah review

see ya in the next chapter!

& maaf kalau banyak typo(s)


	5. Chapter 5

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Matahari musim panas membakar seluruh permukaan kulit pria itu tanpa henti. Mengalirkan dengan paksa bulir-bulir keringat di dahi Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook hanya sedang duduk di sebuah taman dekat dengan agensinya berada.

Duduk sendirian di kursi taman berwarna cokelat ini. Dengan telinga yang di sumbat earphone kesayangannya. Dia tengah memejamkan kedua matanya—menyembunyikan manik cokelat terang kepunyaannya yang indah.

Setelah selesai dengan latihan rutinnya setiap minggu, dia izin untuk beristirahat disini. Mencari ketenangan yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu didapat. Kantor agensinya berada di dekat jalan dan taman ini tepat di sampingnya.

Suara bising berbagai macam kendaraan mampu terdengar oleh telinganya. Sejujurnya dia sangat ingin berlibur saat ini. Tapi, jadwal sialan itu tidak dapat di ubah. Dia tidak punya wewenang untuk sekedar menghentikan semua jadwal konser itu dan memilih untuk berlibur di pulau yang jauh kemudian tidak kembali.

Sejenak dia berpikir kenapa dirinya mau menjadi idol yang sangat tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi pikiran-pikiran itu terpecah kala ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar. Jungkook segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" jawabnya.

"Ah baiklah, iya hyung aku segera kesana"

Jungkook berdiri, merapikan kembali bajunya dan mulai berjalan masuk kearah gedung berwarna merah bata itu. Barusan, Namjoon—leader Bangtan Boys itu menelfonnya. Menyuruh Jungkook untuk makan bersama dengan yang lain di lantai enam gedung ini.

.

Latihan yang entah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini akhirnya selesai. Manejer Bangtan dengan baik hati mengantarkan anak-anak asuhnya untuk pulang ke dorm. Ini bahkan baru jam tujuh malam tapi semuanya terlihat kelelahan.

Selama di perjalanan, Jungkook terus melihat keluar jendela. Melihat bagaimana indahnya pemandangan yang biasa terdapat di wilayah perkotaan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, serta lampu-lampu kendaraan yang membuat seisi kota semakin terang.

Sudah dua hari Taehyung belum menghubunginya. Jungkook mengigit bibir, berpikir kembali untuk apa memangnya Taehyung menghubunginya? Pacaran saja tidak. Itu kan hanya di media, aslinya tidak sama sekali.

Mobil van itupun berhenti. Mereka semua mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah di antar dan satu persatu mulai memasuki dorm.

 **Drrrttttt**

Jungkook baru selesai membersihkan diri saat mendengar adanya getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya itu. Dia segera membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

'tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai dorm-mu, bersiaplah'

Ternyata pesan dari Taehyung. Jantung Jungkook berdebar dan dia tersenyum senang. Entah dari mana taunya Taehyung dengan jadwal harian Jungkook. Tapi, Taehyung mau mengajak kemana? Ini bahkan sudah mau jam sembilan malam.

Jungkook menggeleng tidak peduli. Dia lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mulai memilih baju yang pas. Setelah semuanya beres dia pergi ke ruang tengah dan disana terdapat Seokjin serta Namjoon yang tengah melihat film.

"Mau kemana Jung?" tanya Namjoon saat matanya menangkap Jungkook yang berjalan mendekat.

"Mau jalan sama Tae hyung, boleh?"

Jungkook melihat kedua hyungnya itu dengan pandangan memohon. Seokjin hanya tertawa dan mengibas tangannya pelan.

"Yasudah jalan saja, kabari kalau tidak pulang ya?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk semangat dan tak lama ponselnya berdering. Taehyung menelfon dan memberitau bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Aku pergi ya hyung, selamat malam"

.

Setelah menutup gerbang berwarna hitam itu Jungkook dapat melihat sebuah mobil yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Dia berhenti takut jika itu bukan Taehyung. Bagaimana kalau itu ternyata mobil sasaeng fansnya? Atau mobil wartawan?

Tapi kemudian klakson mobil itu berbunyi. Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu dan mulai berjalan untuk mendekat.

"Hehe maaf ya kukira siapa" Jungkook berkata sesaat badannya perlahan memasuki mobil itu.

Disana Taehyung dengan pakaian yang sangat santai—hanya menggunakan kaos hitam polos tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Jungkook hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan tersenyum malu.

"Bodoh" ucap Taehyung lalu mulai menjalankan mobil suv berwarna hitam itu.

Jungkook mendengus, "hyung baru sampai?" tanyanya sambil memecah keheningan.

"Tadi siang" jawab Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook mendelik keras, terheran dengan jawaban pria di sampingnya ini. Dia yang mengajaknya pergi, tapi kenapa malah diam saja? di tambah saat Jungkook berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana orang ini malah menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tidak asik! Kenapa sih eh paman? Sedang pms?"

Taehyung menoleh sekilas. Sejujurnya dia pun tidak mau menjawab sesingkat itu. Tapi entah kenapa ucapan ayahnya terus saja berputar di otaknya. Saat sampai di korea tadi, dia langsung berpikiran untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook tapi setelah meminta jadwal Jungkook kepada Hoseok ternyata pria imut itu tengah latihan.

Makanya dia menundanya, dan memilih untuk membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang nantinya akan di bawa ke London. Taehyung sudah membuat keputusan setelah berpikir dengan kepala dingin di malam itu.

"Masalah kantor, biasa"

Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum sebentar dan mulai fokus menyetir. Jungkook mengangguk imut. Dia lalu bertanya kembali "memangnya kita mau kemana?" karena Jungkook melihat sekarang mereka tengah memasuki jalanan bebas hambatan—alias jalan tol.

"Tidak tau, mungkin ketempat yang belum pernah di kunjungi?" Taehyung menjawab cepat.

Jungkook kemudian berteriak senang, Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya sampai terkaget dengan teriakan yang spontan itu. "ya tuhan! Ini seperti di film-film. Late night drives bersama kekasih! Hyung tau kan?"

Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan. Seketika Jungkook terpana mendengarnya. Suaranya sangat khas, lengkungan bibir itu sangat sempurna. Jungkook seratus persen sangat memuja Taehyung. "Yah, katakanlah seperti itu"

Mereka berada di dalam mobil lebih dari tiga jam. Tertawa, bernyanyi dan saling bercerita satu sama lain. Taehyung sengaja membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan membiarkan angin malam yang sejuk itu masuk.

Jungkook merasa hidupnya sempurna. Ini adalah salah satu 'goals' nya jika sudah mempunyai pasangan. Berkendara tanpa tujuan—tertawa bersama, lalu bernyanyi seperti tidak ada hari esok. Lantunan lagu yang berasal dari radio itu menemani malam mereka.

 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

Jungkook tersenyum saat menyanyikan bait lagu itu yang menurutnya sangat pas dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Taehyung menoleh dan mengelus pelan pipi putih itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara yang dielus hanya mampu terpejam menikmati bagaimana permukaan tangan besar itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah lapangan luas yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput hijau sebatas mata kaki. Taehyung membuka jendela yang berada di atas kepalanya. Lalu dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk berpindah tempat ke belakang.

Di baris kedua, ternyata Taehyung melipat semua kursi itu. Dia lalu melapisi lantai kabin mobil dengan selimut tebal yang sudah di persiapkan. Bantal-bantal berisikan bulu angsa yang lembut itu di taruh di atasnya.

Kemudian Jungkook masuk dan terkagum. Demi tuhan ini sangat romantis! Dia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Ya ampun hyung, kamu tau sekali apa yang aku suka"

Akhirnya mereka berdua merebahkan diri. Taehyung berada di samping Jungkook yang tengah melihat ke langit. Dia pun mengikuti. Hening dan hanya terdengar suara jangkrik di kejauhan. "hyung, kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

Taehyung menoleh "kenapa tidak suka?" jawabnya. Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan membalikan badan. Menjadi menghadap Taehyung dan menatap wajah itu, Taehyung ternyata mempunyai rahang yang tegas pikir Jungkook.

"Aku suka , hanya saja bukankah kita tidak memiliki hubungan?"

Selama beberapa detik pertanyaan itu tidak di balas. Jungkook berteriak dalam hati kenapa paman idiot ini tidak mau membalas pertanyaannya. Apa nanti dia marah?

Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung membalikan badannya dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Iris milik Jungkook melebar kala melihat jarak wajah Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Perlahan Jungkook dapat merasakan jemari dingin itu mulai mengelus pipinya.

"Bisakah kita melupakannya sesaat?"

Detik selanjutnya Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Jungkook merasa ini adalah perasaan paling nyaman yang pernah dia rasakan. Jungkook pun merasa aman berada di dalam rengkuhan Taehyung.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook pelan. Taehyung hanya mengumam tapi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak hehe,hanya saja ini sangat nyaman"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari tapi kedua manusia ini belum lah tertidur. Jungkook sekarang malah menggunakan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantalnya. Mereka hanya mendengarkan lagu dengan volume kecil dari radio itu.

Menikmati kesunyian ini dengan perasaan nyaman.

"Minggu depan tur grup kami akan mulai kembali"

Jungkook kembali memecah keheningan.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan. Tapi hyung, kalau punya waktu bisakah menonton konser kami?" pinta Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengelus pelan surai cokelat Jungkook.

"Ayolaaah"

"Kalau tidak sibuk ya"

Jungkook cemberut. Sepertinya dia semakin anti dengan kata sibuk. "jangan memajukan bibir seperti itu" Taehyung tertawa lalu menarik pelan bibir merah itu dengan tangannya. "yak! Sakit hyung"

Tawa Taehyung kembali terdengar. Kemudian kejadian setelahnya sangatlah cepat. Bibir itu di kecup oleh pria yang sering ia panggil paman.

Taehyung mengecup beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kepala itu di tahan oleh tangan Jungkook. Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara Taehyung yang mengerang pelan karena bibir bawahnya di gigit oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum puas dalam ciuman itu—sukses membuat Taehyung kesakitan karena gigitannya. Tapi, dia merasa bahwa lumatan itu semakin lama semakin liar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya pun mulai meminta lebih.

Kedua tangan pria bermarga Kim itu sudah tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya sudah di kuasai oleh birahi yang terus memuncak. Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah kenikmataan yang seumur hidup baru dia dapatkan. Setiap inchi tubuhnya adalah kesempurnaan.

Di malam itu keduanya sejenak melupakan semuanya. Melepas satu persatu penghalang dan mulai mencari kenikmatan di depan mata.

.

.

TBC

MAAF LAMAA UPDATE

Trs update malah pendek yah?

Secepatnya bkl ku lanjut

Tkhs dah review babes.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Hembusan angin pagi yang menyegarkan itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Di dalam mobil terdapat dua pasang manusia yang masih terlelap dengan selimut yang menyelimuti hingga batas leher. Kim Taehyung membuka matanya terlebih dahulu.

Merasakan kulit miliknya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit halus kepunyaan Jungkook. Dia merapikan helaian rambut itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sejenak teringat tentang kejadian semalam. Dimana mereka berdua mencari kehangatan hingga mendapat surga dunia.

Taehyung memakai kembali kaosnya dan mengambil sebuah jaket—karena merasa udara disini hampir membuatnya beku. Pergerakannya ternyata membuat pemuda yang masih tertidur itu bangun. Erangan halus terdengar membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya memakai jaket.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya sambil membantu Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Sangat, seperti di belah dua hyung shhhh"

Kemudian Taehyung memakaikan kembali pakaian Jungkook. Mengabaikan bagaimana tubuh polos itu—yang sekarang terdapat banyak hickey buatannya—terlihat menggoda. Taehyung meneguk paksa salivanya, ini bahkan masih pagi dan dia tengah kesulitan mengontrol hormon 'pria'nya.

"Hei hei, apa-apaan dengan tatapan mesummu itu!" Jungkook mencubit pelan hidung mancung Taehyung. Mencibir dan kemudian mengelus bagian 'bawahnya' yang masih sakit.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir ternyata sex pertamanya adalah dengan Taehyung. Pria yang termasuk orang baru di dalam hidupnya. Jungkook pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa dia berhubungan sex, asal dia good looking dan tidak bau, it's okay.

Tapi, semalam adalah sesuatu yang baru. For God's sake Kim Taehyung terlihat sangat menggoda. Saat dia dengan wangi khasnya itu mulai mengecup setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, dan Jungkook yang terus menerus mengerang nikmat memanggil nama yang lebih tua dengan suara seraknya. Jungkook tidak mampu melupakannya.

Semuanya terasa sangat memabukkan. Dan dia telah candu dengan kenikmatan yang Taehyung berikan. Jungkook menginginkannya lagi.

"Kamu semalam sangat menggairahkan" ucap Taehyung dengan suara rendah. Badannya ternyata telah merapat dan membuat pipi Jungkook memerah. Apa mereka akan melakukannya lagi?

"U—uh benarkah?"

Taehyung gemas, melihat Jungkook yang gugup adalah kelemahannya. Dia ingin sekali membawa Jungkook kemanapun dia pergi dan tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk melihat bagaimana wajah itu saat dilanda nervous luar biasa.

"Aigo, imutnya" tangan itu kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, berharap bahwa pipinya tidak terlalu merona akibat perlakuan manis Taehyung.

"Ish imut apanya! Hyung aku lapar"

"Baik, pindah ke kedepan. Kita akan pergi dari sini"

Mobil itu menyala dan mereka meninggalkan satu kenangan manis di tempat itu. Berharap suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali dan menikmati indahnya bernonstalgia bersama.

.

Jungkook memutuskan memesan satu buah waffle dengan keju di atasnya, dia makan dengan rakus. Sementara Taehyung hanya memesan satu buah roti isi sayur dan segelas kopi.

Mereka makan dengan nikmat. Walaupun Jungkook masih tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar—dan itu membuat Taehyung menjadi bersalah. Dia akhirnya menghentikan mobil itu di sebuah apotik dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli obat.

Memaksa Jungkook untuk segera memakainya saat pulang ke dorm nanti. Terus terang Taehyung tidak terlalu menikmati acara sarapan bersama ini karena fans Jungkook berada di mana-mana. Dan dia takut jika haters itu akan semakin mencaci maki pria ini.

Terlebih ketika melihat Jungkook yang kesulitan berjalan, mereka pasti dapat menyimpulkan dengan cepat apa yang sudah terjadi. Dengan kemauan sendiri Taehyung menawarkan untuk menggendong Jungkook sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sampailah mereka berdua di dorm Bangtan. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang. "hyung mau masuk tidak?" kemudian Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mulai menggendong Jungkook lagi. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jimin yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Eh, Jungkook kau oke?"

Jungkook hanya nyegir lebar. Dia lalu meminta Taehyung untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar. Jungkook ingin segera mandi dan isitrahat di tempat tidurnya itu, maka Taehyung hanya menuruti. Jin dan Jimin mengikut hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jungkook, kenapa denganmu?" kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya. Jungkook menggaruk pelan kepalanya, dia menatap Taehyung dan yang di tatap hanya menggeleng. "itu hyung aku terjatuh saat bermain ice skating tadi malam"

Jungkook menjawab dengan nada meyakinkan. Taehyung hanya mendengus "ah benar seperti itu Tae hyung?" tanya Jimin, Taehyung lalu menjawab "menurutmu bagaimana?" Jimin melengos dan langsung kabur dari kamar itu.

"Ish, terserahmu lah hyung" Jimin berucap.

Percuma bertanya kepada Taehyung. Biarlah dia dikatai sebagai dongsaeng kurang ajar, Jimin tidak peduli. Di kamar itu hanya tinggal Seokjin seorang diri. Dia masih menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah melepas sweaternya.

Matanya tiba-tiba mengangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah keunguan itu terdapat di tulang belikat milik Jungkook. Seokjin lalu melihat Taehyung yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di bangku sudut ruangan.

Dia tersenyum mengerti, ternyata Jungkook sudah dewasa. Dalam hati dia sedang merangkai kata yang pas untuk memarahi Jungkook kenapa sudah berani berbohong padanya. "ah, yasudah lain kali hati-hati ya? Hyung mau ke luar sebentar, mari Tae hyung"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu melihat Jungkook yang tengah melepas celana jeans itu. "mau mencoba menggodaku?" Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap tajam Taehyung "dasar otak mesum! Aku ingin mandi tau"

"Kenapa tidak didalam saja?" tanya Taehyung lagi, Jungkook telah selesai melepas itu dan sekarang di badannya hanya melekat kaos dalam berwarna putih dan celana pendek bergambar mickey mouse. "sudah biasa begini, hyung. Aku mandi dulu"

Tak lama suara percikan air terdengar. Jungkook pun tengah bernyanyi di dalam dan Taehyung hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku berbentuk tangan ini. Besok dia sudah tidak dapat melihat Jungkook. Itu membuatnya kembali tidak semangat.

Taehyung mengeluarkan nafas kasar lalu matanya menangkap sosok barang yang sangat familiar di sudut lemari itu. Koper miliknya—yang belum di kembalikan oleh Jungkook ada disana. Ingin mengambil koper itu tapi dia terlalu malas untuk bangun.

Karena sejujurnya, berkas yang berada di dalam itu tidak terlalu penting. Dia sudah meminta cadangannya kepada Hoseok. Biarlah benda itu berada disini—jadi Taehyung dapat mempunyai alasan untuk mengunjungi Jungkook kembali.

Setelah Jungkook selesai membersihkan diri, Taehyung disuruh untuk mandi. Dia lalu berniat mengambil satu pasang pakaian yang sengaja dia bawa di dalam mobilnya. Saat hendak menutup kembali pintu mobil itu suara jepretan kamera membuat Taehyung menoleh.

Tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun, kemudian Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm itu lagi dengan membawa pakaiannya.

.

Suasana dalam dorm Bangtan itu terlihat sepi. Taehyung bertanya kepada Jungkook kemana hyung-hyungnya yang lain dan Jungkook bilang kalau Namjoon harus ke kantor agensinya mengambil passport serta tiket untuk penerbangan lusa.

Sedangkan Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jimin sedang membeli makanan untuk makan malam.

"Memang kalian akan memulai konser dimana?"

Kini Taehyung tengah berada di meja makan, menemani Jungkook mencuci piring. "ke Manila hyung, habis itu besoknya kembali kesini untuk fan meeting lalu terbang lagi ke Tokyo" Jungkook menjawab dengan nada yang sedih.

"Padat sekali"

Kiranya dia pikir menjadi seorang idol tidaklah sesibuk itu. Bahkan jadwal Jungkook hampir sama dengan jadwalnya. Sejenak Taehyung berpikir apakah nanti saat semuanya sibuk, mereka akan menjauh? Sama seperti awal lagi, tidak kenal satu sama lain."

"Yeah sudah biasa sih, cuman tetap saja itu sangat menguras energi"

Lalu Jungkook tiba-tiba saja duduk di atas meja kaca itu, persis menghadap Taehyung yang tengah terduduk. Menatap iris tajam kepunyaan orang di hadapannya ini. "hyung harus nonton ya?" pinta Jungkook dengan sedikit memaksa. Sedangkan Taehyung tengah kesulitan mengontrol sesuatu di dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Jungkook kepada Taehyung, hallo?"

Tangan itu di biarkan mengibas pelan di depan wajah Taehyung. Tetap Kim Taehyung tidak menjawab sama sekali. "hyung?"

Detik berikutnya Taehyung membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook. Mata Jungkook membola, dia melihat bagaimana Taehyung mulai menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman itu.

"Eughh hyunghhhh"

Jungkook mendorong pelan dada Taehyung. Sadis sekali CEO di depannya ini. apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya Taehyung sering bermain dengan para pekerjanya yang cantik itu?

Taehyung langsung menjauhkan bibirnya itu dan menatap Jungkook yang tengah berusaha menghirup lebih banyak oksigen. "sialan, terus saja menciumku!" Jungkook menjauh dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih setia duduk di meja makan.

Kemudian Jungkook menyalakan televisi berlayar datar itu dan melihat berita. Matanya membulat kala membaca sederet kalimat yang di capslock.

 **KIM TAEHYUNG BERADA DI DORM BANGTAN?**

"HYUNGGGGGGG"

Jungkook berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, Taehyung yang mendengarnya segera melangkah cepat ke arah Jungkook berada. Disana, dia melihat sebuah foto seorang pria memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek tanpa masker apapun tengah menengok.

Taehyung tau bahwa itu dirinya. Mukanya di foto itu pun sangat jelas. Sial, berarti tadi sungguh ada seseorang yang memotret dirinya? Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa tidak pakai masker sih?!" Jungkook berkata dengan nada tinggi, Taehyung lalu duduk di sampingnya "ya mana aku tau kalau ada yang membuntuti. Lagipula jalanan sepi"

"Hyung, mereka itu ada dimana-mana oke-?" "—aku pun tadi lupa memberitaumu untuk memakai masker aish"

"Aku akan membuat mereka menghapus berita itu" jawab Taehyung lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Menghubungi seseorang di sambungan telfon itu, dan mematikannya.

"Bagaimana?" Jungkook penasaran, apakah bisa menghentikan berita-berita itu yang sudah terlanjur di siarkan?

"Kita lihat saja"

Dering telfon itu kemudian terdengar, Taehyung melihat siapa gerangan yang menelfonnya dan rahangnya tiba-tiba saja mengeras. Terlalu malas untuk mengangkat telfon dari ayahnya maka dia diamkan saja.

Karena Taehyung sudah pasti tau hal apa yang akan di katakan oleh ayahnya. Dering telfon itu kembali berbunyi, Jungkook yang sedang serius menonton akhirnya menoleh "hyung, appamu itu menelfon. Kenapa tidak di angkat?" tanya Jungkook.

Sementara Taehyung masih menatap layar itu dalam diam, menimbang apakah lebih baik di angkat atau tidak. Tapi, ada tangan lain yang dengan cepat menggeser warna hijau itu. Taehyung mendelik tajam dan menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan dan langsung membuat isyarat untuk segera berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Ya?" jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Apa peringatanku kau anggap angin lalu?"

"Tidak" jawab Taehyung lagi seraya bangkit dari sofa itu dan menjauh.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja berada di dekatnya?! Kau pikir aku tidak melihat berita? Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Kim, naikan saham itu atau kau tidak dapat lagi bertemu dengan Jungkook! Jika sampai kakekmu tau akan hal ini.."

Taehyung hanya diam. Dia pun sebenarnya tidak ingin kakek tersayangnya tau bahwa harga saham perusahaan yang telah dia bangun susah payah turun separah ini karena ulahnya. Taehyung adalah orang yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat orang tua itu mengetahui yang sesungguhnya.

"Hm, kau tenang saja Kim Senior. Ku tutup"

Dia memijat pelan pelipisnya, pening langsung menghampiri. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kim Chanyeol sialan—orang yang paling dia benci tapi karena orang itu adalah ayah kandungnya mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menurut.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya dalam kala melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang mendapat masalah. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri diam memandang jendela dorm itu. "ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Menggeleng pelan sebelum meminta izin untuk pulang karena dia mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat banyak di kantornya.

"Aku pulang ya? Good luck untuk konsermu Jungkook"

Kecupan manis di pipi itu masih terasa bahkan sampai sosok Taehyung menghilang bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang melaju pelan di jalanan sepi. Jungkook masih memegang pipinya. Dia senang sekali.

Terima kasih untuk dua harinya hyung.

.

Jungkook merengut tidak suka. Hair stylist Bangtan menyarankannya—atau menyuruh dengan sangat memaksa—menurut Jungkook untuk mengganti warna rambut hitamnya menjadi blonde. Dia tidak suka, wajahnya akan sangat aneh apabila mempunyai rambut berwarna terang itu.

Di saat semua hyung-hyungnya sudah selesai mewarnai rambut. Dia masih duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membaca webtoon kesukaannya. "ayolah Jungkook! Jangan seperti anak kecil. Hanya untuk di Manila saja bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tajam

"Tidak mau!" kemudian kembali melihat layar ponsel pintar itu dan lanjut membaca. "tidak ada cara lain" gumam Namjoon lalu memanggil semua member untuk membawa Jungkook dengan paksa.

"YAK! APA-APAAN INI HEI"

Semuanya terlihat kesulitan mengontrol amukan Jungkook. Seokjin lalu membawa seutas tali berwarna hitam dan mulai melingkari tali itu ke badan Jungkook. Sang maknae masih terus bergerak kasar, tenanganya memang lebih kuat di banding yang lain.

Tapi tetap saja, jika satu lawan empat orang mustahil untuk menang. "kalian sialan!" kedua kaki Jungkook yang bebas berhasil menendang 'masa depan' kepunyaan Jimin, "awh, sakit bodoh! Aduh duh"

"Rasakan itu pendek!"

Setelah mengorbankan begitu banyak tenaga untuk dapat mengubah warna rambut Jungkook—yang sekarang berwarna blonde terang seperti Seokjin mereka akhirnya kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat karena besok semua harus terbang ke Manila.

.

Selama rehearsal Jungkook terus saja menggerutu. Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat member termuda itu terus saja memajukan bibirnya. Yang pertama tentu karena dia tidak suka dengan rambut barunya, yang kedua karena Kim Taehyung masih belum menghubungi Jungkook kembali.

Ya setelah pulang dari dorm dua hari yang lalu, Kim Taehyung pun tidak membalas pesannya yang sengaja di kirimkan tepat semalam sebelum Bangtan Boys berangkat ke Manila. Jungkook mengirim pesan, bertanya apakah nanti Taehyung akan menyaksikan konsernya atau tidak.

Tapi ternyata pesannya itu tak kunjung dibalas. Mungkin Taehyung kembali sibuk, dan mungkin menonton konser kekasih palsunya merupakan hal yang tidak penting.

Konser selama dua jam itu berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka semua menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sukses membuat nama Bangtan semakin melambung tinggi. Bernyanyi bersama penggemar, dan bersenang-senang di atas panggung.

Sejauh mata kelam milik Jungkook memandang, dia tetap tidak menemukan Taehyung. Apa dia tidak mampu membeli tiket dari Korea ke Filipina?

"Jeon jangan melamun! Cepat habiskan makan malammu dan istirahatlah" ucap Yoongi menganggetkan Jungkook. Dia lalu melahap makanan yang sudah di sediakan dengan pelan.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya lebih gila lagi—menurut Jungkook. Sesudah acara fan meeting yang berlangsung selama tiga jam di Daegu ke lima member di antar pulang oleh manejer mereka dan esok paginya mereka langsung berangkat ke Jepang.

Jungkook tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar mengecek notifikasi di ponselnya. Tubuhnya lelah, lingkarang hitam di matanya semakin jelas terlihat. Untuk berjalan pun sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Hyung lelah sekaliii"

Jika maknae kesayangan semua orang ini sudah mengeluh, alarm tanda bahaya menyala memperingati mereka untuk tidak mendekat. Jeon Jungkook yang sudah mengeluh sama saja dengan Jeon Jungkook yang gampang marah.

"HEI KALIAN TIDAK PEDULI PADAKU?!"

Nah kan, Namjoon selaku leader kemudian menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang tiduran di sofa panjang itu. "kami semua peduli, Jungkook-ah. Kami pun sama lelahnya denganmu"

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya tidur selama tiga jam untuk latihan sendiri. Kalian enak bisa tidur terlebih dahulu" Namjoon lalu memijat pelan kaki besar Jungkook "kau memiliki part solo di dalam konser ingat? Hyungmu yang lain hanya sekedar menyanyi saja"

"Harusnya kau senang karena bisa tampil solo, kau tau yang lain sangat iri"

Jungkook hanya diam "tapi lelah hyung" "semua lelahmu nanti akan terbayar, jadi tunggu saja oke?"

Leader itu mengusap pelan rambut blonde Jungkook yang sudah tidak tertata lagi. dia lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Jungkook yang termenung sendiri.

.

Derap langkah kaki menggema di lorong yang sepi ini. Seorang pria dengan pakaian formal dan sepatu hitam kulitnya berjalan dengan tenang. Taehyung lalu mendorong pelan pintu berwarna putih itu dan memaksakan dirinya masuk.

Di depan sana sudah ada Hoseok yang tengah berbicara, tetapi kemudian suara itu berhenti. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang kaca namun kedap itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah selamat datang Presdir!"

Hoseok lalu menghampirinya dan dengan sopan dia mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk berjalan kedepan. "silahkan duduk kembali" suara berat itu terdengar, bagai mendapat perintah mutlak semua orang yang tengah berdiri itu kemudian duduk.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, saham perusahaan ini turun sebanyak 15%. Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini bukan untuk main-main, kalian adalah yang terbaik dari semuanya. Aku minta, dengan sangat cari tau penyebab kenapa saham perusahaan ini bisa turun dengan drastis seperti itu—"

"Kalian akan mendapatkan bonus jika berhasil menaikan kembali saham ini, dan tentu aku akan disini—membantu juga. Kalian boleh memesan apapun, boleh berpakaian tidak formal asal tujuan utama bisa tercapai"

Taehyung lalu duduk di kursi itu, menyalakan laptop dan membaca lampiran berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk. Hoseok pun dengan sukarela membantu—begitupun pegawai yang lain. Yang telah Taehyung pilih untuk membantu memulihkan perusahaan.

Manusia-manusia itu bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Taehyung bahkan sudah melonggarkan dasi cokelatnya—menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Ini sudah larut malam, pekerjaan mereka baru mencapai 2% dalam skala 100.

Sungguh berat, apakah dulu kakeknya berjuang seperti ini?

"Kupikir untuk saat ini cukup, kalian bisa beristirahat" ucap Taehyung lalu beranjak pergi. Semuanya mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. "anda akan pulang tuan?" tanya Hoseok yang berjalan di belakang Taehyung.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku akan tidur di ruanganku. Oh iya, bisakah aku minta tolong Hoseok?"

Langkah itu terhenti, "tentu tuan, apapun yang anda butuhkan"

Taehyung lalu melihat jadwal di ponsel hitamnya, dia melihat tanggal yang telah di lingkari merah itu, di sana tertulis 'Jungkook concert, Tokyo'. "tolong pesankan tiket pesawat ke Tokyo, lalu belikan tiket konser Bangtan—jangan yang vip. Dan untuk kita berdua"

Hoseok pun hanya tersenyum, ternyata bosnya ingin menonton konser kekasihnya. "baik, selamat malam Presdir!"

Usai membersihkan diri dan memakai baju hangat Taehyung kembali memainkan ponselnya. Dia melihat pesan itu—pesan yang dikirim Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu. Menanyakan apakah dirinya akan menonton konser mereka di Manila atau tidak.

Taehyung tidak sempat membalasnya, karena tidak ingin Jungkook marah dia akhirnya menelfon. Sampai lima kali mencoba telfon itu sama sekali tidak di angkat.

"Apakah dia sibuk?" ujarnya.

.

Di sela-sela jadwalnya yang padat Taehyung berusaha untuk menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk melihat konser Jungkook. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Hoseok sudah membelikannya tiket—sesuai pesanannya mereka nanti akan menonton dari atas. Tiket tribune.

Taehyung memakai topi putih yang simple dipadukan dengan kemeja panjang kotak-kotak serta jeans hitam yang sangat menempel di kaki jenjangnya. Di tangan kanannya dia membawa sebuah kamera DSLR berwarna putih lengkap dengan lensa telephoto ukuran 100mm.

"Anda seperti fanboy saja, Presdir" ucapan Hoseok membuat Taehyung terkekeh. Hoseok memberikan satu buah minuman dingin kepada bosnya yang sudah berbaik hati mengajak untuk menonton konser secara gratis.

"Benarkah?" jawab Taehyung sambil meminum habis isotonic itu. Sekarang mereka tengah mengantri untuk memasuki area konser. Ini memang sangat panas—menurut Taehyung terlebih saat ini mereka terjebak di antara ratusan remaja yang terlihat begitu excited.

Setelah menghadapi penyiksaan yang amat sangat berat akhirnya Taehyung serta Hoseok memasuki aula konser. Mereka berdiri—berdesak-desakan dan saling senggol untuk memperebutkan tempat paling depan.

Panggung megah itu berada di bawah sana. Dengan lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang dan layar besar di kedua sisinya. Taehyung mendapat tempat di paling ujung, setelah tadi Hoseok sempat adu kekuatan dengan seorang wanita berbadan tambun.

"Huh, menyusahkan"

Hoseok terus saja mengeluh, tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Taehyung terus melihat ke arahnya "eh, hehe maaf Presdir!" dia kemudian salah tingkah, tapi tak lama lampu itu padam. Jeritan histeris membuat telinga Taehyung sakit.

Dia lalu memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan. Ke arah panggung disana. Alunan intro mulai terdengar, para fans meneriaki nama-nama yang sudah Taehyung hapal di luar kepala.

"Itu mereka Presdir! Uwaa tampan-tampan"

Hoseok mungkin sudah bertranspormasi dari sekretaris pribadi CEO Kim Ent menjadi fanboy Bangtan. Kemudian Taehyung melihat orang itu. Dia tersenyum pelan, melihat bagaimana rambut pirang menyala itu tampak memukau.

Taehyung langsung mengarahkan kamera itu ke objek yang sukses membuat dia terpesona. Jeon Jungkook yang tengah menari dengan penuh energi di atas panggung sana.

"Memang seperti malaikat jatuh, bahkan hanya dirimu yang bersinar di panggung itu, Jungkook-ah"

.

.

TBC

Nah gimana? Apa masih kurang panjang?

RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Biasanya konser di mulai sore hingga menjelang malam. Tapi untuk kali ini, konser di mulai siang hari. Membuat Jungkook terus menerus berdiri di bawah air conditioner yang menyala di ruang itu. Sekarang mereka tengah berisap untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Jungkook sempat melihat notifikasi di ponselnya, ternyata ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari Taehyung. Dengan semangat menggebu dia langsung menelfon balik namun ternyata nomor itu sedang tidak aktif.

"Huh selalu seperti ini" serunya kesal.

"Lima menit lagi kita akan mulai. Stand by"

Salah satu kru itu berteriak, membuat para member langsung bersiap. Tidak terkecuali Jungkook. Dia langsung memberi ponselnya ke menejernya dan melakukan pemanasan sekali lagi.

.

.

Mereka sudah membawakan tiga lagu. Sekarang Bangtan tengah menyanyikan lagu beautiful. Dan setelah lagu itu berhenti, lampu kemudian menyala dengan terang.

"Hallo semua"

Teriak Namjoon dengan bahasa Jepang yang kaku. Teriakan fans-fans itu semakin memekakan telinga.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" kali ini Jimin yang berbicara, "apa penampilan kami bagus?" Jungkook langsung berbicara dan langsung dihadiahi teriakan yang lebih nyaring.

"Mari kita buat kenangan indah ini bersama!"

Kemudian mereka kembali bernyanyi.

Sementara di ujung sana, tepat di tingkat kedua Taehyung tengah berdiam sambil terus mengarahkan kamera dengan lensa panjang itu tepat ke sosok Jungkook. Ternyata Jungkook yang berada di atas panggung terlihat jauh berbeda di banding aslinya.

Jika di panggung sosok Jungkook sangat terlihat dewasa—dan seksi. Aslinya dia hanyalah seorang pemuda manja yang ingin selalu di perhatikan.

Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat hasil fotonya. Dia pun mendapat tempat yang aman untuk terus memfoto tanpa takut diketahui oleh Jungkook. Tapi teriakan sekretasisnya ini mampu membuat Taehyung migraine seketika.

Bagaimana tidak, Hoseok berteriak seperti orang yang tengah kerasukan roh jahat. Dia terus menggoyangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan berteriak bahwa dia mencintai mereka semua. Taehyung bahkan berpikir apa memang sebenarnya Hoseok itu fansnya Bangtan?

Tidak terasa sudah dua jam mereka berdiri disini. Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terdapat sebuah jam tangan hitam melekat manis di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah hampir sore—Taehyung harus kembali ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hoseok, kita kembali" titah Taehyung yang mampu membuat Hoseok berhenti dari acara berteriaknya. Dia lalu berdehem dan merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan "baik Presdir!"

Di detik yang sama Seokjin menatap seseorang yang jauh disana. Matanya membulat sempurna, dia lalu memekik kaget karena dia yakin bahwa matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung berdiri di tribune.

"Kook! Aku melihat kekasihmu!" ucapan Seokjin membuat mata Jungkook membulat sempurna "serius hyung?! dimana dimana?" Seokjin lalu menunjuk ke atas. Membuat para fans berteriak kesenangan akibat ulah mereka.

"Hei jangan menunjuk mereka seperti itu! Apa kalian tidak dengar tadi Namjoon hyung baru saja membacakan nomor acak untuk fans beruntung itu"

Ucapan Jimin membuat Seokjin menurunkan tangannya. Dia sampai lupa kalau sekarang mereka tengah membacakan nomor undian yang nantinya jika fans itu mempunyai nomor yang sama akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Ku ulangi, nomornya adalah 13403" Namjoon berbicara dengan lantang. Suasana di dalam Tokyo Dome ini semakin tidak terkendali.

Taehyung berhenti sebentar, dia kemudian merogoh sesuatu ke dalam saku jeansnya dan melihat nomor itu di sana. 13403, "OMO Presdir anda beruntung!" Hoseok yang memang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi itu langsung melihat tiket yang Taehyung pegang.

"Angkat tangan saja Presdir!" Hoseok berteriak senang. Tapi Taehyung menggeleng, dia lalu melihat jam tangannya lagi "ayo kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu" kemudian mereka berdua pergi.

.

.

"Sayang sekali orang pertama yang di panggil tadi tidak ada"

Saat ini Bangtan tengah beristirahat di aula belakang konser. Sebuah ruangan luas yang telah diisi oleh berbagai macam makanan maupun minuman. Yoongi berbicara penasaran akan fans beruntung itu. "Yeah mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah hingga memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu" jawab Jimin asal.

Jungkook hanya meneguk cola itu dengan rakus. Dia haus sekali saat berada di panggung tadi. Seokjin lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya "aku sungguh melihatnya, dia memakai topi putih dan tengah memotret"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ya hyung?" jawab Jungkook dengan suara yang pelan. Nafasnya masih naik turun akibat dance di sesi terakhir tadi.

"Sepertinya Tae hyung sibuk jadi tidak sempat menonton konser hingga akhir. Yang penting dia sudah datang kan? senang tidak?"

Seokjin mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook lalu tertawa. "Senang apanya ponselnya saja tidak aktif" jungkook lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

"Bagaimana langkah selanjutnya Presdir?"

Salah satu pegawai berkacamata itu bertanya. Taehyung tengah serius membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu. Kini dia tengah mengevaluasi semuanya. Rapat yang sudah berlangsung selama lima jam masih belum membuahkan hasil.

"Kita harus menciptakan isu positif, agar para investor itu tetap mempertahankan kepemilikan sahamnya—isu positif dapat diciptakan dengan menampilkan rasio keuangan yang baik atau membicarakan tentang pembagian dividen"

"Pertama-tama kita harus membuat laporan keuangan, dan membagikannya kepada investor agar transparan, kau bisa kan?"

Taehyung bertanya kepada salah satu pegawainya di bagian accounting. "tentu Presdir!" dia mengangguk dan kembali terfokus dengan apa yang sekarang sedang di bacanya.

"Hoseok, apa kau tau sekarang Mr Park Yoon Anh sedang berada dimana?"

"Beliau sedang berada di London, sajangnim. Mengurusi cabang perusahannya di Inggris"

"Jika dia mencabut semua kepemilikan sahamnya, perusahaan ini akan goyah. Aku harus menemuinya secara langsung. Tolong pesankan tiket untuk besok, penerbangan jam pertama"

Dia memerintah, Hoseok pun langsung mengiyakan dan mulai memesan tiket secara online.

Entah mengapa sekarang Taehyung sulit untuk fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Dulu bahkan untuk membuat perusahaan ini semakin terdepan adalah hal yang mudah baginya—tapi sekarang menaikan harga saham, kenapa begitu sulit?

Apa benar apa yang ayahnya katakan itu? Dia terlalu fokus kepada Jungkook hingga melalaikan kewajibannya?

'Aku harus melupakanmu sebentar, Jungkook-ah'

.

.

Konser boyband Bangtan akhirnya selesai. Menejernya berkata bahwa konser yang akan datang akan di adakan tiga bulan lagi, mereka semua bisa beristirahat dengan tenang—dan untuk Jungkook dia bisa kembali berkuliah seperti biasa.

Ini hari sabtu, saat yang lain tengah bersantai di ruang tengah dorm mereka, Jungkook disuruh membeli bahan-bahan kue oleh hyung tertua—Seokjin di swalayan yang berada di depan jalan. Karena dia pun tidak tau ingin melakukan apalagi, Jungkook segera mengiyakan.

"Jika ada lebihnya, kau boleh membeli apapun. Tapi yang terpenting semua bahan harus dapat oke?" ucap Jin di depan pintu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu memakai masker hitamnya.

Dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu, tidak memerlukan waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di swalayan tersebut. Segera tangannya mendorong pintu kaca itu dan masuk.

Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang di beri, dan langsung mengambil trolley di ujung dekat kasir.

Baking Soda, check

Mentega, check

Cokelat bubuk, check

Susu steam, check

Gula pasir, check

Strawberry, check

Balon untuk pisang, eh?!

Retina Jungkook melebar, mendekatkan kertas putih itu agar bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis. "Demi tuhan! Jin hyung memesan sebuah kon*om?!" Tidak, tidak. Pasti bukan Seokjin. Pasti ini ulah leader atau Jimin.

Semua bahan-bahan sudah berada manis di dalam trolley, Jungkook lalu berjalan ke kulkas yang berbaris rapi di sudut ruangan. Dia mengambil tiga buah es krim rasa cokelat, dan vanilla yang berukuran besar lalu memasukannya.

Dirasa sudah semua, Jungkook lalu mendorong trolley itu menuju kasir. Menaruh satu-satu barang yang ia beli, dan terdiam bingung.

'Haruskah aku membeli kondom?'

Dia bimbang.

Bagaimana kalau berita itu kembali menyebar?

Bagaimana kalau nanti Taehyung tau?

"Semuanya jadi 100,000 won tuan" Jungkook langsung tersadar, dia lalu mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar uang yang di beri oleh Seokjin dan memberikannya.

"Tolong, F-fi—fiestanya satu" ucapnya gugup. Penjaga kasir itu tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya, Jungkook dalam hati berdoa semoga penjaga itu tidak tau bahwa sekarang dia tengah berhadapan dengan idol—dan tidak menyebarkannya kepada wartawan.

"Ingin rasa apa?"

Aduh, rasa apa? apanya? Jungkook bertanya dalam hati. Walau sudah menjadi mahasiswa tapi pengetahuan Jungkook sangat minim, lagipula untuk apa membeli pengaman? Dia kan di masuki, bukan memasuki.

"Ngh, strawberry?"

Kemudian dia menaruh sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda itu ke dalam kantung belanjaan.

"Jadi 103,000 won, tuan" Jungkook langsung memberi uang itu dan berjalan pergi.

Tampak terburu-buru, dan akhirnya dia sampai. membuang sepatunya asal dan langsung berteriak nyaring. "Hei siapa yang memesan kondom itu?!" semuanya langsung keluar dari tempat masing-masing.

Namjoon yang sedang mengunyah makanan langsung tersedak, "Apa?! Kondom? Siapa?!"

Seokjin langsung memberi air mineral kepada leader tersebut, membantu menepuk pelan agar makanan itu cepat turun. Jungkook lalu mengambil kotak itu dan mengangkatnya "ini! aku sudah membelinya sialan, siapa yang menulis di kertas itu?!"

Seokjin lalu meminta kertas yang sudah ia tulis tadi, membacanya dengan pelan dan "astaga! Aku salah tulis"

Jungkook kehilangan seluruh sumpah serapah yang akan ia keluarkan tadi—salah tulis? Ke anehan apalagi ini.

"Maaf Kook, maksudku balon untuk mendekor kamarku—yang nantinya akan di buat untuk lokasi shooting eat Jin, dan pisang yeah Namjoon tadi menyuruhku memesan pisang, tapi sepertinya konsentrasiku terpecah dan malah menulis itu. Hehe" jelas Seokjin lancar.

"Astaga hyung! kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti jika namaku muncul di acara gosip murahan itu!"

Blam!

Jungkook menutup keras pintu kamarnya, menyisakan member lain yang menatap tak percaya dengan kelakuan tidak sopan sang maknae. "biar aku yang bicara" ucap Seokjin yang langsung di tahan oleh Namjoon, "biarlah, sepertinya mood Jungkook sedang tidak stabil"

Seokjin menatap pintu cokelat itu dengan tatapan prihatin "ku pikir juga begitu, apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan Tae hyung? mereka sudah jarang bertemu"

.

Di dalam kamar Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di kasur bergambar setan merah—klub bola kesukaannya sambil memainkan ponsel. Hari sudah beranjak sore saat dia menyelesaikan seratus episode webtoon favoritenya.

Matanya buram, terlalu lama menatap layar itu. Jungkook tidak tau lagi ingin melakukan apa di sisa liburannya ini.

Kemudian jemarinya secara tidak sadar mulai mencari nama Taehyung di kontak ponselnya, menekan kalimat call yang berada di samping dan dering tunggu itu terdengar.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk'

Jungkook dengan kasar langsung membuang ponselnya, menenggelamkan wajah putih itu dengan guling. "biasanya tidak seperti itu" gumamnya sendiri.

Lelah dengan pikirannya, Jungkook jatuh tertidur. Sampai Yoongi mengetuk brutal pintu kamarnya—kesal karena Jungkook tidak membukakan pintu, dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang berteriak seperti orang gila, "JUNG BANGUN! KAMI SEMUA SUDAH LAPAR HEI! SEOKJIN TIDAK MAU MEMBAGIKAN MAKANAN ITU JIKA SEMUA MEMBER BELUM LENGKAP! JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, semua member fokus kepada kegiatannya masing-masing. Minyoon couple yang berkencan di gedung agensi—Jimin berniat menemani kekasihnya untuk mengerjakan album baru.

Sementara Namjin sedang duduk—meminum teh di temani kue yang Seokjin buat tadi siang. Dan Jungkook, memilih berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya—menghirup udara malam yang segar namun dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin keluar. Karena disini pikirannya selalu memikirkan Taehyung—CEO sibuk yang masih belum bisa di hubungi.

"Hyung, aku keluar sebentar ya? Ingin cari udara segar. Bye!" pamit Jungkook kepada dua hyungnya. Tidak menunggu restu dari yang bersangkutan, dirinya langsung berlari menjauh.

Memakai jaket berwarna hitam, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung Jungkook berjalan pelan menyusuri ibukota. Dia tidak punya tujuan, hanya terpikir untuk berjalan dan sedikit menikmati waktu untuknya sendiri.

Sesaat hidungnya mencium aroma menyegarkan dari dalam kedai kue yang berjarak tiga puluh langkah dari lokasinya sekarang. Jungkook merasakan perutnya berbunyi kembali, dia terkikik pelan "aku lapar lagi ternyata"

Lonceng yang berada di atas pintu itu berbunyi, menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk. Jungkook langsung berjalan kearah etalase yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam kue-kue manis menarik mata.

"Wah sepertinya enak" kagum Jungkook saat melihat kue strawberry yang di atasnya terdapat cream vanilla itu. "Aku mau ini ahjumma, dua ya?" pesan Jungkook, tanpa melepas masker putihnya itu.

Setelah membayar, dia membawa tubuhnya—mencari tempat strategis yang tidak akan di ketahui oleh wartawan maupun fansnya. Beruntunglah dia, tempat yang berada di ujung sana tampak memiliki privasi.

Jungkook membuka masker yang sedari tadi dipakainya, mulai menyuapi cake itu dan merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tekstur saat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa aku baru tau ada kedai kue enak di sekitar sini ya?" dia berbicara sendiri, sambil memakan kue itu hingga habis.

Saat tengah melamun dan tidak fokus,

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, ada salah satu wartawan yang sedang memfoto dirinya dari tempat yang strategis pula.

.

.

Paginya saat semua member sudah terbangun—kecuali Jungkook mereka semua heboh melihat layar tv datar di hadapan mereka. Di dalam layar tersebut terdapat sebuah foto yang dirilis media terkenal dengan hasil yang sangat jelas.

Jungkook yang tengah melamun di dalam kedai kue yang terletak di wilayah Insadong. Pembawa acara itu kemudian berbicara dengan nada di buat-buat yang menjijikan—menurut Yoongi.

"Member termuda Bangtan tertangkap kamera tadi malam tengah sendirian di salah satu kedai daerah Insadong. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan murung—apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jarangnya intensitas pertemuan Idol dengan Ceo bernama Kim Taehyung itu?"

"Apakah hubungan mereka tengah merenggang? Atau akhirnya hubungan itu kandas di tengah jalan?"

"Hyung—kalian sedang apa?"

Semuanya terkaget, sontak Jimin langsung mencari remote tv itu dan berniat mematikannya. Tapi terlambat, remote itu sekarang tengah berada di genggaman tangan Jungkook.

'Sial bagaimana bisa?!' batin Jimin.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat, menajamkan matanya dan memperbesar volume itu.

"Seperti yang kita tau bahwa saham dari perusahaan Kim Enterprise sedang mengalami penurunan yang drastis, apa ini salah satu penyebab renggangnya hubungan mereka? Ataukah—Jeon Jungkook lah penyebab turunnya harga saham itu?"

Kemudian, layar itu berganti menjadi sebuah gambar dengan grafik rumit di dalamnya. Mata Jungkook menelisik setiap deretan angka yang tertulis.

SAHAM KIM ENTERPRISE TAHUN 2016

"Ap—apa ini?!" teriak Jungkook, dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tau menau tentang masalah seserius ini. Jadi hyungnya sedang mengalami masalah? damn!

"Dimana Taehyung sekarang?!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya"

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Jungkook melotot tak percaya, dia kira perusahaan sebesar itu tidak akan goyah sedikit pun, tapi nyatanya sekarang malah harga saham perusahaan tak stabil. Maka dari itu setelah membersihkan diri dan memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Jin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berkunjung kerumah Taehyung dimana ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Beruntunglah Jungkook sudah mempunyai surat izin mengemudi, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi merepotkan orang lain untuk mengantarkannya. Berbekal mobil pinjaman dari menejernya, dia berangkat dengan hati yang tidak tenang.

Tiga puluh menit berjalan, mobil putih itu telah sampai didepan gerbang tinggi dengan pengamanan yang super sekali ketatnya—beruntung wajah Jungkook sudah familiar dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang, dan beruntung juga waktu itu Taehyung sempat mengajaknya kesini.

Tapi saat keluar dari mobil, ada seseorang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang menghampirinya. Dengan postur tegak dan tinggi menjulang—pria itu menanyai apa tujuan Jungkook datang kemari.

"Aku ingin bertanya apakah Kim Taehyung ada di dalam?" akhirnya Jungkook buka suara tanpa mampu melihat bagaimana sorot tajam milik penjaga itu seolah menghakiminya.

"Tuan muda Kim tidak berada di Korea saat ini, begitupun Nyonya dan Tuan besar. Rumah ini kosong"

Jungkook bertanya kembali tapi kali ini dia mampu menatap mata itu, "sudah berapa lama Taehyung tidak ada disini?" pria itu membalas tatapannya, "sudah dua minggu, terakhir aku melihatnya pulang membawa beberapa pakaian"

"Apa kau tau kapan tepatnya Taehyung akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak tau"

Dan Jeon Jungkook merasa menjadi manusia paling tidak beruntung sedunia saat ini.

.

.

Sinar mentari tampak menggelitik kelopak mata Jungkook, membuat dia mengerang kala merasakan hangat yang tampak nyata itu. Matanya terbuka, menoleh sebentar ke arah jendela balkon yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna.

Matahari sudah meninggi, dia lantas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam. Sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, dan Jungkook mempunyai kelas jam sepuluh nanti. Terlalu lama baginya untuk terus-terusan izin dari kuliah—dan karena itu Jungkook harus menyelesaikan semua kelas yang diikutinya semester ini.

Menghela nafas saat berjalan di koridor kampusnya, Jungkook membuka ponselnya itu. Melihat jadwal kuliahnya di website universitas yang full sampai sore mampu membuatnya pusing seketika. Haruskah dia menundanya lagi? seperti kebanyakan idol yang lain, yang lebih mementingkan karir mereka di banding dengan pendidikan.

"Hah, semangat Jungkook! Demi masa depan yang cerah"

Beruntunglah dia dikelas pagi sampai siang ini Jungkook sekelas dengan Ren. Dia juga merupakan idol sama seperti Jungkook dan mereka menghabiskan makan siang di kantin bersama, yah beruntunglah Jungkook tidak sendirian.

Ren memasukan katsu itu kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat, sementara Jungkook hanya memutar malas mie ramen yang ia pesan tadi. "Jungkook-ah, makan makananmu!" pria cantik itu tampak kesal dengan temannya ini, melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu mampu membuat selera makannya hilang.

"Aku capek hyung, bisa tidak sih langsung wisuda?"

Sumpit yang terbuat dari stainless steel itu sukses mendarat di kening Jungkook, "Aw, yak hyungiee!" Ren menegak habis orange juicenya itu lalu mendelik kepada Jungkook "pemikiranmu ini sungguh dangkal, mana ada yang seperti itu bodoh! Sudah aku harus kembali, kelasku akan mulai sebentar lagi. Bye Kookie"

"Bye Ren hyung!"

Sehabis itu Jungkook langsung memakan ramennya yang sudah mengembang, matanya tampak mengamati orang-orang sekitar. Tidak ada yang menarik, dan Jungkook tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Maka dari itu saat ramen yang berada di mangkuknya habis, dia langsung bergegas untuk masuk ke kelas berikutnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas yang terletak di gedung F, Jungkook harus melewati taman yang dijadikan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi sebagai tempat beristirahat atau mengerjakan tugas. Dia berjalan lurus, tapi kemudian telinganya menangkap suara yang berasal dari seorang perempuan yang tengah menangis di balik pohon itu.

"Hiks dia ternyata selingkuh, sulli-ah hiks" Jungkook mendengar itu, ingin melanjutkan langkahnya kembali tapi entah mengapa saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari perempuan tersebut membuatnya tertarik.

"Dia selalu sulit untuk ditemui, dan lama-lama Jaehyun oppa jarang menghubungiku lagi hiks"

Setelah perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya jantung Jungkook berdentum keras, dia menggeleng pelan dan langsung memutuskan untuk segera. Tapi, dalam perjalanan itu Jungkook terus saja memikirkan ucapan sang perempuan tadi, tentang kekasihnya yang berselingkuh.

Jungkook berhenti melangkah, dan dia tampak berpikir. Lagipula kalau pun Taehyung berselingkuh memangnya dia siapa? Pacar saja bukan. Dengan perasaan kesal dia langsung menendang kerikil yang berada di bawahnya.

Mood Jungkook menurun dengan sangat drastis, bahkan hingga menjelang malam saat waktunya mengisi tenaga kembali—dengan makan malam. Jungkook sukses membuat hyung-hyungnya sakit kepala dengan sifat yang seperti seorang ibu hamil. Terus saja mengomel tentang apa yang dimasak oleh Seokjin, atau tentang porsi makan Jimin yang menurutnya terlalu banyak.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Taehyung tidak menghubungi Jungkook. Dan Jungkook pun sekarang terlihat sudah tidak peduli namun itu justru membuat member Bangtan yang lain semakin khawatir, karena mereka tau bahwa Jungkook memang pandai menyembunyikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

Namjoon ingin menanyai itu saat Bangtan tengah menjalani proses pemotretan majalah fashion, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba mencegahnya, berkata bahwa mungkin Jungkook membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri baru nanti dia akan menceritakan semuanya.

Yoongi pun bilang bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Jungkook terlalu banyak pikiran karena bagaimana pun usia Jungkook belum bisa dikatakan terlalu dewasa—menurutnya.

.

Besoknya, Bangtan akan terbang ke London untuk ikut berpartisipasi sebagai bintang tamu di acara yang berjudul K-Concert in London. Di dorm saat ini mereka tengah disibukan dengan packing, memasukan barang-barang yang dirasa butuh dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan di pakai untuk ke bandara.

Jungkook lah member yang paling kelihatan excited, jika ditanyai kenapa dia tersenyum lebar yang hampir membuat Jimin bergedik ngerti—dia membayangkan betapa senyum itu terlihat seperti wajah boneka Annabelle, Jungkook hanya menjawab bahwa ia sangat menyukai inggris, terlebih kotanya London.

Dia pun sudah menyusun rencana sehabis konser selesai ingin melakukan apa di kota tersebut karena pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang berada di hari berikutnya.

Semua member Bangtan sudah melalui proses check in dan dipersilahkan memasuki pesawat tingkat dua tersebut. Jungkook mendapati dirinya duduk sendiri di tepi sebelah kiri, dia yang memilih bangku tersebut karena jika ada orang lain disebelahnya itu sangat menggangu, walaupun orang itu adalah hyung-hyungnya.

Ini adalah penerbangan pagi. Pesawat lepas landas sekitar pukul sepuluh waktu Korea. Sehabis membagikan minuman selamat datang berupa segelas champagne, pramugari tersebut mulai membagikan kacang-kacangan gratis, namun Jungkook tidak menyentuh itu sama sekali.

Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, yang entah kapan kebiasaan ini terjadi—Jungkook sekarang lebih peka terhadap sekitar walaupun masih acuh tak acuh. Penumpang lain memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka, sebagian ada yang fokus kepada laptopnya mengetikkan sesuatu yang mungkin adalah pekerjaannya.

Sementara hyung-hyungnya, Namjoon sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone di telinga. Yoongi dan Jimin yang duduk berdua di tengah barisan tampak tengah serius menonton film dari layar ukuran dua puluh dua inch di hadapan mereka, yang terakhir Seokjin ternyata tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hehehe, hai hyung" Jungkook yang kedapati tengah memperhatikan Jin hanya mampu tersenyum paksa dan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya yang sudah dalam mode pesawat.

Memasangkan headset berwarna merah itu pada kedua telinganya dan membuka-buka galeri foto. Lagu dari one direction yang berjudul perfect tampak berputar tepat sesaat dirinya melihat sebuah foto yang di ambilnya sebulan yang lalu, saat Taehyung berkunjung ke dorm Bangtan.

Itu adalah foto Taehyung yang tengah berada di sofa ruang tengah tampak serius menonton televisi. Tangan putihnya mengelus permukaan layar ponsel itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa sekarang Taehyung masih bekerja keras untuk menaikan kembali harga sahamnya? Sebenarnya dia ingin membatu tapi Jungkook kuliah pun belum lulus yang otomatis ilmu tentang dunia ekonomi dan segala macamnya belum sampai tahap seperti Taehyung.

Lagipula Jungkook ingin membantu tapi dia saja tidak tau dimana dia sekarang.

Dan dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena sekarang dia tidak tau Taehyung berada dimana, bukannya mereka cukup dekat satu sama lain untuk seksedar saling mengabari? Apa cuman dia saja yang merasa seperti itu?

Lagu one direction itu terus saja berputar, dan entah mengapa memori akan dia dan Taehyung yang berkendara pada malam itu sukses terlintas. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum.

Walaupun Taehyung sekarang seolah menghilang bagai diterpa angin musim gugur, setidaknya dia mempunyai satu kenangan manis saat bersama Taehyung, dan itu bisa dijadikan sebagai moodboster di saat seperti ini.

.

.

Taehyung sudah berada di negeri ratu Elizabeth ini sekitar satu minggu. Dia terus rapat dengan komisaris-komisaris serta pemegang saham yang lainnya untuk mencari solusi atas apa yang tengah menimpa perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

Kemeja putihnya tampak berkerut samar saat dia pergi meninggalkan kantor sekedar untuk merilekskan kembali sendi-sendinya yang kaku. Di saat senggangnya ini Taehyung sangat menikmati keterbatasan waktu yang ia punya dengan memanfaati setiap langkahnya untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

Gedung bertingkat dan bangunan kuno tampak menyatu di kota ini. Taehyung dan sekretaris pribadinya berjalan menyusuri Oxford street dan langkah jenjangnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap iklan yang berada di layar ukuran besar di atas gedung bertingkat itu.

 **K-Concert in London**

 **21** **st** **June, London Convention Center**

Lalu kemudian muncul deretan artis yang masuk kedalam daftar bintang tamu di acara tersebut. Taehyung melihat adanya nama Bangtan disana, kemudian Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok yang ternyata juga tengah memperhatikan iklan tersebut.

"Apakah itu benar?"

Hoseok dengan sigap menjawab, "tentu Presdir! Aku dengar Bangtan menjadi bintang tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu, dan juga tiket untuk menonton konser itu sudah hampir habis"

Kemudian Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Hoseok pikir Taehyung akan menyuruhnya untuk kembali membeli tiket, karena terakhir bosnya itu melihat Jungkook saat Bangtan menggelar konser di Tokyo.

"Bisa belikan aku tiket untuk konser itu?" Hoseok tentu menjawab dengan semangat, ya tentu dia bisa kepada bosnya. Karena sejujurnya dia merasa kasihan melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Walaupun mimik muka Taehyung terlihat biasa, tapi Hoseok tau bahwa bosnya merindukan pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Bangtan tampil di sesi penutup acara tersebut, dengan membawakan dua lagu andalan mereka membuat penonton dengan sabar menunggu hingga akhir.

Teriakan penggemar mereka terus terdengar nyaring saat kelima member itu naik keatas panggung. Lagu fire di pilih sebagai pembuka penampilan mereka. Taehyung datang telat, karena dia harus menemui salah satu pemegang saham lainnya terlebih dahulu—itu terlihat saat dia tidak sempat berganti baju dan masih mengenakan setelan formal layaknya pekerja kantoran.

Taehyung mengarahkan teropong yang sudah Hoseok siapkan ke arah panggung didepannya. Jarak yang jauh membuat matanya kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Jungkook. Tapi itu memang kemauannya, untuk tidak membuat Jungkook melihat ke arahnya.

Dan kebetulan saat Taehyung mengarahkan teropong itu, Jungkook tengah menyanyikan bagian dirinya dalam lagu.

'Jalani hidupmu selagi itu milikmu. Jangan mencoba terlalu keras, tidak apa-apa untuk menjadi pecundang'

Pria itu menurunkan teropongnya dan tersenyum. Suara Jungkook mampu membuatnya meremang. Apalagi saat dia melakukan flying kiss dengan menggunakan kedua jarinya, dan cameramen dengan sukses mengclose up wajah Jungkook hingga terlihat sangat jelas. Ada perasaan bangga di benak Taehyung saat lagu itu selesai, bangga karena Jungkook tampil dengan sangat maksimal dan tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

Teriakan itu lagi-lagi terdengar nyaring saat Namjoon menyapa mereka semua. Semua member memperkenalkan diri mereka, mata Taehyung pun tak luput memperhatikan Jungkook dari jauh, yang sekarang tengah meminum habis air mineral yang sudah disediakan dengan rakus.

Tiba saat Jungkook menyapa fans-fans mereka, menciptakan gema suara yang besar sesaat kalimat itu selesai memasuki gendang telinga mereka semua. "Hallo London!"

Hoseok berteriak paling semangat, memanggil-manggil nama Jungkook sekaligus melambai dari atas sana—sementara Taehyung yang takut ketahuan mundur sedikit dia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook melihatnya untuk sementara walaupun Taehyung tau bahwa manusia memiliki batas untuk melihat jauh.

Teropong itu di arahkannya kembali ke panggung, disana Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang tengah tertawa dengan Jimin tanpa mempedulikan fans yang terus meneriaki nama mereka. Kemudian intro dari lagu selanjutnya mulai terdengar, Jungkook mendekatkan micnya dan mulai berteriak, "enjoy your show!"

Bangtan membawakan lagu save me, dan Taehyung benar-benar memusatkan semuanya kepada Jungkook melihat bagaimana dia menari dengan lincah walaupun gerakan itu terlihat sangat sulit dimata Taehyung, tapi tiba-tiba getaran dari jam tangan bermerk Samsung itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

 **Rapat!**

Pengingat itu membuat Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia ingin melihat Bangtan sampai lagu berakhir tapi lagi-lagi kewajibannya lah yang nomor satu. Maka dari itu Taehyung menepuk pelan pundak sekretarisnya mengisyaratkan untuk keluar sekarang juga.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan aula konser itu disela-sela lagu save me yang masih bisa di dengar oleh telinganya.

.

.

Konser itu akhirnya berakhir jam tujuh malam. Bangtan sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel mereka untuk berististirahat—jetlag akibat perbedaan waktu pun masih membuat mereka seperti orang kebingungan.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook, dia terlihat senang konser itu berakhir bukan karena akhirnya bisa beristirahat tapi karena dia akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan menikmati waktunya yang singkat di kota ini.

Jungkook berganti baju, membawa serta kacamata dan maskernya dengan berbekal google juga aplikasi tripadvisor dia siap membelah kota London seorang diri. "Wow, masih terang sekali" dia berucap sambil melihat bagaimana langit itu berwarna orange indah, seperti senja di Korea. Karena matahari di London tenggelam pukul delapan malam.

Dia mengkalungkan kamera mirrorlessnya dan menikmati waktu sendiri. Hyung-hyungnya yang lain berkata bahwa mereka ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu, mungkin besok bisa berjalan sebentar sebelum sorenya kembali pulang ke Korea.

Jungkook sebenarnya malas jika harus berdiam diri dihotel. Untuk apa? Bahkan saat ini staminanya masih cukup baik untuk berjalan selama dua sampai tiga jam kedepan. Dan kapan lagi dia mempunyai waktu luang seperti ini?

Maka dari itu, sekarang Jungkook tengah menaiki tangga bus tingkat dua ini yang akan membawanya mengelilingi sudut-sudut kota London. Saat bus melewati istana Buckingham dia langsung mengarahkan kamera itu dan memfotonya, untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tinggal di istana itu? Pasti menyenangkan" ujarnya pada diri sendiri, melihat luasnya istana tersebut membuat dia berkhayal bisa menjadi keluarga bangsawan, dilayani sana-sini pasti hidupnya bahagia.

Mendapati kamar yang luas dengan ukiran rumit disetiap sudutnya, berbanding terbalik dengan dorm tempat dia tinggal saat ini. Geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Jungkook kemudian tertawa.

"Astaga khayalanku terlalu tinggi"

Dua jam berkeliling dan sekarang matahari benar-benar tengah tenggelam seutuhnya. Jungkook sangat senang ada di tengah-tengah kota yang tidak pernah tidur seperti ini. Tidak peduli sekarang jam berapa, aktifitas para warga tetap berjalan.

Dia mengeluh lapar, tiba-tiba ingin memakan waffle dengan keju diatasnya dan segelas Americano. Perutnya kembali berbunyi dengan segera ia membuka ponselnya dan mencari café terdekat dengannya saat ini.

Ada banyak sekali café disekitarnya, dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk singgah dan mengisi perutnya di Wild & Wood coffe shop. Jungkook berjalan sambil menghirup udara malam, membuka pintu dan membuat lonceng perak di atasnya berbunyi.

Aroma khas biji kopi langsung masuk kedalam penciumannya, dia langsung memesan apa yang diidamkan sejak tadi.

Bayangan akan waffle dengan keju meleleh membuat Jungkook tidak dapat menunggu terlalu lama lagi.

.

.

Meeting yang berlangsung sejak lima jam lalu akhirnya selesai. Taehyung berjalan sendiri keluar kantor sambil membawa laptopnya, Hoseok yang selalu mengikutinya izin karena sejak tadi pagi dia tidak berhenti untuk ke kamar mandi—dia salah makan.

Taehyung melihat jam di tangannya, sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam dan dia lapar. Kemudian Taehyung berjalan dan memutuskan untuk singgah ke café terdekat untuk sekedar mengisi perut dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

Baru saja tangannya mendorong pintu kayu itu, pupil matanya melebar kala melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri di cashier. Dengan segera Taehyung berbalik. Jantungnya tidak waras, berdetak tidak karuan. Dia sangat yakin itu Jungkook.

Jungkook sedang apa disitu?

Kenapa dia sendirian?

Kalau nanti Jungkook tersesat dan tak bisa pulang bagaimana?

Haruskah aku menghampirinya?

Taehyung menggeleng, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak makan di sini dan berniat memasak sendiri di apartemen sementaranya. Dia kemudian menunggu Jungkook selesai dan keluar, Taehyung bersembunyi di sudut luar café yang tidak terlalu terang.

Kemudian pintu itu berbunyi, menandakan adanya orang yang keluar. Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook kembali memakai maskernya dan menunduk. Memainkan ponsel sambil berjalan ke pinggir. Dia terlihat tengah menunggu taxi, dan tak lama mobil berwarna kuning itu terhenti.

Taehyung tetap menjaga jaraknya agar tidak ketahuan, dan matanya sempat melihat plat mobil yang membawa Jungkook pulang—karena dia takut, bagaimana jika Jungkook diculik?

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja" akhirnya Taehyung berjalan pulang, di setiap langkah yang ia ambil, dia ingin sekali memutar arah dan menemui Jungkook. Berkunjung ke hotelnya lalu berbicara sebentar, tapi Taehyung takut jika dia kelepasan.

Takut jika nantinya dia tidak akan fokus lagi kepada perusahaan dan membuat ayahnya, Kim Chanyeol semakin marah.

Taehyung menggeram marah, harusnya di umurnya yang mau ke tiga puluh ini dia sudah bisa mempunyai pikiran sendiri kan? tidak perlu di atur, dia tau mana yang terbaik. Harusnya dia berhak untuk memberontak, tapi apa nyatanya uang yang ia punya masih kalah banyak dengan ayahnya tersebut.

Koneksinya masih kalah jauh sekali. Dan maka dari itu Taehyung lebih milih untuk menuruti apa yang ayahnya perintahkan daripada terjadi apa-apa dengan Jungkook.

Apartemen lima belas lantai itu sudah terlihat didepan matanya. Taehyung menaiki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai lima. Menempelkan kartu khusus penghuni apartemen itu dan berjalan masuk. Dia meletakan laptop berwarna silver di sofa dan membuka kasar kancing kemejanya.

Setelah mandi dan mengisi perut dengan satu buah apel hijau Taehyung membuka ponselnya. Dia tidak tau apakah Jungkook masih menghubunginya atau tidak—karena sejak meninggalkan dorm kala itu, Taehyung sengaja mensilent semua pesannya.

Termasuk juga di Whatsapp, makanya Taehyung menscroll kebawah dan matanya menangkap empat puluh pesan tak terbaca yang dikirimkan dari Jungkook.

Hyung

Hyung

Kamu kemana sih?!

Hyung

Halooooo

Apa kamu tidak ada pulsa?

Mau aku belikan?

Hyungggg

Taehyung tersenyum membaca semuanya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jungkook yang kesal saat mengetik ini semua.

Kemudian Taehyung membaca semua isi dari pesan tersebut yang kebanyakaan seperti 'spam' baginya. Sampai dia membaca tujuh pesan terakhir yang membuat dadanya menjadi sesak tidak menentu.

Hyung bagaimana kabarmu?

Entah sekarang kamu berada dimana, tapi … ah tidak jadi

Tae hyung, tadi Jin hyung bilang padaku saat di Tokyo dia melihatmu, benarkah hyung datang? Tapi aku kok tidak melihatmu ya kalaupun apa yang dikatakan Jin hyung benar aku sungguh senang! Terima kasih sudah mau datang hyung sampai ketemu lagi!

Hyung, aku sudah tau tentang perusahaanmu tadi. Telat sekali bukan? Hyung-hyungku seperti tidak ingin aku tau awalnya tapi kemudian aku melihatnya di berita pagi itu, sungguh kamu tidak mau memberitahuku?

Pesanku tidak ada satupun yang dibalas, di read saja tidak. Telfon bahkan begitu. Aku tadi kerumah orang tuamu, penjaga bilang ibumu menyusul ketempat ayahmu berada dan kamu tidak ada di Korea saat ini, hhh aku tak tau lagi kamu ada dimana sekarang hyung

Apa aku ada salah? Bagian mananya yang salah hyung? beritahu aku jangan seperti ini. Apa karena saham perusahaanmu itu? Aku sungguh ingin membantu tapi aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa hyung.. jaga kesehatan ya? Aku tau kamu seorang yang workaholic terlebih adanya masalah seperti sekarang. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, good night hyung!

Dan pesan terakhir yang lebih singkat hanya satu kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata ;

Aku merindukanmu.

Dikirim pukul tiga pagi dan setelahnya Jungkook tidak pernah lagi membuka Whatsappnya.

.

.

London Heathrow sore ini tampak ramai, selain banyaknya jumlah penumpang ternyata alasan lainnya adalah Bangtan yang akan pulang ke Korea setelah menghadiri konser di Negara ini. Fans-fans tampak mengerumuni pintu luar, saat sebuah mobil van berwarna putih itu terhenti.

Penjagaan di perketat, satu persatu member Bangtan keluar dari mobil dengan membawa barang masing-masing. Jungkook memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang dimasukan kedalam celana beralan santai masuk kedalam airport besar itu. Setelah check in selesai dia menyipitkan matanya karena melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Itu..Tae hyung?"

Orang itu berjalan dengan santai sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang tengah dipegangnya. Jungkook juga melihat bagaimana Hoseok tampak berjalan disamping bosnya dengan membawa satu cup kopi yang masih mengepul.

Dia meremas pelan celana denimnya, jadi ternyata Taehyung ada disini?

Dia pun kesal karena saat siang tadi, dimana hyung-hyungnya memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar menikmati indahnya kota London—meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri di kamar hotelnya, dan karena dia tidak ada kerjaan, Jungkook membuka kembali Whatsappnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata pesan yang selama ini di kirim kepada Taehyung ternyata sudah di baca.

Jungkook merasa bodoh, jadi Taehyung telah membaca semua pesannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas sedikitpun? Matanya melihat kapan terakhir kali Taehyung terlihat, jam dua belas lewat lima siang. Itu berarti lima menit yang lalu, "huh memangnya pesanku itu dia anggap Koran?!"

Akhirnya saat melihat badan tegap itu berjalan mendekat, Jungkook dengan perasaan marah sampai ke ubun-ubun menabrakan diri ke Taehyung. Membuat kertas yang sangat banyak itu berhamburan dan jatuh ke karpet tebal yang ada di dalam airport.

Jungkook mendongak, ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Taehyung saat bertemu dengannya seperti ini. Tapi ternyata Taehyung hanya menatapnya sekilas dan beralih menatap kertas-kertas itu yang sekarang sudah terjatuh manis ke bawah.

Karena tau ini berlebihan Jungkook akhirnya berjongkok, mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dan memberikannya kembali kepada Taehyung, dia berdiri menyerahkan kertas itu namun Taehyung malah berjalan mendahuluinya, tanpa menoleh, dan berkata apapun.

"Ah, terima kasih aku harus pergi sekarang" Hoseok mengambil kertas yang berada di genggaman tangan Jungkook—sementara Jungkook tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi sampai tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Yoongi, menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke pesawat.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haloo adakah yang menunggu ff ini?

Udah mau sebulan deh kayanya, aku juga lupa hehehe maafkan!:D

Maaf ya kalo ada typo karena di edit cuman sekali, dan selamat membaca!:)


	9. Chapter 9

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Dentuman suara musik menggema keras di ruangan ini. Para DJ dengan semangat menjalankan pekerjaannya untuk menghibur semua orang yang datang. Aroma alkohol menyerbak luas di ruangan tersebut. Sepasang muda mudi yang tengah di mabuk cinta juga tak luput dari pandangan mata siapapun yang mengarahkan irisnya ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

GreenBurz's Club.

Nama dari salah satu club terkenal di kalangan para konglomerat ini menyediakan berbagai macam hiburan yang mampu membuat pengunjungnya sejenak melupakan masalah yang tengah dihadapi. Tak heran banyak sekali orang yang datang, termasuk juga dengan Taehyung.

Ya Taehyung yang sekarang tengah meminta di tambahkan lagi minuman keras itu tampak tak peduli dengan ocehan Hoseok—sekretarisnya yang menyuruh untuk berhenti. Membicarakan bahwa besok dia akan rapat kembali membuat Taehyung tampak semakin muak.

Dia tengah berada di titik lelahnya sekarang. Dia jenuh dengan semuanya. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat kesal dengan ayahnya, Kim Chanyeol. Segala sumpah serapah sudah dikeluarkan bibir tipis itu sejak tadi kepulangannya dari kantor.

Berbagai kata kasar, menyumpahi mati pun sudah dia ucapkan, tapi rasa amarah masih tetap ada. Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook. Dia tau untuk seorang yang mendominasi, Taehyung adalah pengecut. Dalam hati berteriak, kenapa tidak diam-diam saja mengunjungi Jungkooknya walaupun dia tau, mata-mata kepunyaan Chanyeol berada di sekitar.

Taehyung tidak tau dimana sekarang kelinci kecilnya itu. Bagaimana kabarnya dan lain-lain. Sewaktu mereka berpapasan di badara, Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook sengaja melakukan itu, dia sangat tau. Tapi sekali lagi si keparat Chanyeol dengan mata-mata supernya itu seolah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Karena Taehyung tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook. Dia ingin melindunginya, dan terlebih Taehyung dengar Bangtan Boys sebentar lagi akan comeback dan merilis album baru. Taehyung tak ingin segala kerja keras Jungkook dan kawannya harus sia-sia hanya karena Chanyeol yang bertindak semaunya.

Makanya setelah Jungkook menabraknya waktu itu, Taehyung hanya melihat wajah Jungkook sebentar dan langsung memasuki pesawat. Dia takut tidak bisa mengontrol kendali tubuhnya lagi apabila terlalu lama menatapnya.

Dan akibat itu, mood Taehyung selama berada di pesawat menjadi bertambah buruk.

Taehyung meminum gelas ke limanya malam ini, gelas ukuran besar yang mampu menampung setengah botol bir mahal yang di pesannnya. "Presdir, anda harus berhenti sekarang juga!" Hoseok berteriak di telinga Taehyung.

Tapi tampaknya dia tak peduli, Taehyung kembali mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dan meminumnya lagi.

"Taehyung! Kau harus berhenti. Dengar apa kataku!" Hoseok sudah kembali memanggil namanya. Tidak di hiraukan oleh Taehyung, dia hanya ingin melepaskan bayang wajah Jungkook dari benaknya saat ini, melepaskan semuanya.

"Hoseok-ah—aku sangat lelah setiap waktu, dan itu menyita pikiranku. Kenapa aku tak bisa fokus, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mencapai sesuatu, atau hal lainnya. Aku merasa seperti terperangkap, rasanya seperti aku terjebak di dalam kursi roda padahal aku tau bagaimana caranya berjalan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi keluar dan menikmati hariku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap berani. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah, aku memberitahu diriku untuk menyerah. Aku merasa tidak pernah cukup. Aku bukan siapa-siapa"

.

.

Hoseok tampak bersusah payah membawa bosnya tersebut pulang ke apartemennya. Menyangga tubuh Taehyung yang berat dan membawanya masuk. Jika boleh menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, Hoseok sangat tidak tega kepada bosnya yang sudah dia dikenal sejak Taehyung masih menjabat sebagai General Manager di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Dia menaruh Taehyung di tempat tidur yang beralaskan selimut biru kelam itu. Membuka sepatu Taehyung dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamar tidur, mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari nama seseorang.

Hoseok menelfon Jungkook. Bertanya terlebih dahulu dimana tepatnya dia berada, setelah tau bahwa ternyata Jungkook sudah di dorm, Hoseok meminta dengan sangat kepada Jungkook untuk datang ke apartemen Taehyung sekarang.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu di basement"

Segera dia mematikan sambungan telfon itu. Untungnya Jungkook mau dan mengiyakan. Dia pikir Jungkook akan dendam karena saat di bandara dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan Taehyung meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi ternyata dia mau datang. Syukurlah.

Hoseok masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna putih itu. Beruntungnya kaca mobil semuanya adalah gelap, jadi dia tidak takut dengan privasi mereka. Lalu Hoseok menceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook. Bercerita bahwa sebenarnya Taehyung sedang banyak masalah.

"Dia sekarang mabuk" Hoseok berbicara kepada Jungkook, dan dia meminta tolong sekali lagi untuk mengurusi Taehyung, karena dia tidak bisa berada dua puluh empat jam bersama bosnya tersebut.

Hoseok pun berkata bahwa jadwal Taehyung untuk besok akan dia kosongkan, jadi Jungkook masih mempunyai banyak waktu bersama dengan Taehyung. "kalian bisa membicarakannya besok" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hoseok.

Semetara Jungkook hanya terkaget akan kalimat itu, bagaimana dia tau bahwa Jungkook sedang mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan Taehyung? "pasti ada masalahkan?" Hoseok kembali bersuara "aku tak mau ikut campur, jadi enaknya bagaimana itu terserahmu. Tapi aku mohon untuk tidak menambah beban Taehyung lagi"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, dia lantas keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung memakai masker hitam beserta kacamatanya itu. Hoseok mengantarnya sampai ke lift pribadi yang tersedia untuk penghuni apartemen khusus ini. Lift yang akan membawanya langsung menuju kamar Taehyung.

Membuat Jungkook bernafas lega akan sistem keamanan di apartemen tersebut. Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian Hoseok menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Jemarinya memasukan beberapa kombinasi angka di samping pintu apartemen. Dengan segera bunyi 'click' terdengar dan kunci otomatis pintu berwarna hitam pekat terbuka. Ternyata apartemen Taehyung sangat mewah-seperti yang sudah Jungkook bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tapi Jungkook hanya ingin segera mencari sosok Taehyung, dengan menebak dia mulai mencari dimana tepatnya letak kamar kekasih palsunya tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah pintu geser yang tepat berada di ujung lorong, dengan pelan-pelan dia menggesernya.

Lampu di dalam ruangan itu menyala dan di kasur matanya dapat menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah tertidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kantor. Jungkook melihat dari ujung kaki sampai rambut, ternyata Hoseok hanya melepaskan sepatu kepunyaan Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri mengamati Taehyung yang tengah tertidur. Lalu dia mulai mendekat, merapihkan helaian rambut hitam itu yang terlihat berantakan, menyusuri setiap inchi wajahnya dan mengagumi sosok tersebut.

Kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka, sontak membuat Jungkook menghentikan acara mengelusnya dan mulai menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata Taehyung memerah, dengan urat-urat halus di dalam bola matanya—khas orang mabuk.

Tapi Taehyung tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia hanya memandang Jungkook dalam diam.

"Aku mabuk. Dan kamu masih satu-satunya hal yang berputar di pikiranku, bahkan ketika pembuluh darahku bercampur dengan alkohol dan kesedihan" Taehyung berucap pelan tapi tetap masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus pipi itu lagi dan mulai beranjak menaiki kasur. Menarik selimut tebal tersebut dan memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

.

.

Waktu seolah berputar dengan cepat, tak sadar pagi sudah menjelang. Kim Taehyung merasa perutnya seperti di aduk dengan spatula raksasa berkecepatan maximum, dia merasa mual. Maka dia segera bangkit dan mulai berlari ke kamar mandi. Memuntahkan seluruh isinya ke dalam wastafel itu.

Jungkook langsung terbangun karena mendengar suara yang berisik. Melihat ke samping ternyata Taehyung sudah bangun, dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke kemar mandi yang pintunya setengah terbuka, dengan penasaran Jungkook mulai berjalan.

Dia melihat Taehyung tengah menunduk, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Jungkook langsung saja memposisikan badannya tepat di samping Taehyung memijat pelan tengkuk pria itu dan dia mendapati tubuh Taehyung tersentak kaget. Taehyung melihat ke arahnya terkejut.

"Jungkook?!"

Jungkook hanya bisa memberikan senyum lebarnya, kemudian Taehyung berkata kembali "bagaimana kamu bisa disini?" lalu Jungkook menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan terlfon dari Hoseok dan menyuruhnya ke apartemen ini.

Taehyung lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, mengecheck ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari sang sekretaris yang berkata bahwa hari ini jadwal untuk CEO Kim Ent di kosongkan. Dia pun meminta agar Taehyung beristirahat seharian dan untuk urusan kantor, Taehyung bisa mempercayainya.

Kemudian Taehyung merasa kepalanya pusing kembali. "hyung sebaiknya tidur saja, ne?" Jungkook dengan sigap membawa tubuh itu ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. " apa kamu mau berganti baju?" Jungkook berbicara kembali, Taehyung hanya mengiyakan dan memberitahu dimana dia menyimpan semua bajunya.

Tak berapa lama Jungkook mengambil satu buah kaos polos berwarna cokelat gelap dan celana training hitam. "mau aku pakaikan?" sementara Taehyung hanya menggeleng "tidak usah Jungkook-ah. Terima kasih"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, lalu membawa kakinya keluar kamar. Dia berniat membuatkan Taehyung bubur dan sup kaldu agar hangover pasca mabuk semalam dapat hilang dengan segera. Beruntungnya persediaan bahan makanan serta bumbu di dapur milik Taehyung ini lengkap, jadi Jungkook tidak perlu turun dan membeli di supermarket.

Setelah Taehyung selesai berganti baju dia kembali membawa tubuhnya yang lemas ke tempat tidur. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Berarti yang semalam bukan mimpi?!" teriaknya frustasi. Sial, dia kira semalam bayang-bayang wajah Jungkook yang terasa dekat dengannya itu hanya mimpi, dia kira Jungkook yang tengah mengelus pipinya hanya mimpi tapi ternyata, itu semua asli.

Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan cepat, mengerang menahan malu. Dia malu karena merasa seperti bayi yang keenakan dielus oleh ibunya hingga tertidur. Sibuk memikirkan betapa memalukan dirinya semalam, lama-kelamaan Taehyung tidak dapat menahan kantuknya, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia tertidur.

Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa tidurnya kali ini sangat nyenyak. Tidak memikirkan urusan kantor, dan lain-lain. Tapi kemudian telinganya mendengar bunyi. Seseorang tampak memasuki kamarnya lagi dan Taehyung tau itu siapa.

Inginnya membuka mata tapi kantuk masih menguasi.

"Tae hyung" Jungkook memanggil namanya dengan lembut, aroma bubur serta sup mulai memasuki indera penciumannya membuat dia lapar seketika. Jemari hangat Jungkook mulai menepuk kedua pipi Taehyung, dan pada akhirnya dia mulai membuka mata.

"Ini makanlah, isi perutmu dulu" Jungkook mengambil nampan itu dan menaruhnya di paha Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan memakannya dengan lahap. Jungkook hanya melihat, dan tak berapa lama makanan itu habis tanpa sisa. Dengan segera dia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

Lalu dia membawa nampan itu ke dapur lagi, mulai mencuci satu persatu piring yang di pakai. Di lain tempat, Taehyung mengerang kembali dia benci dengan suasana canggung dan dia baru saja mengalaminya dengan Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung berpikir sekarang mungkin penampilannya sangat berantakan. Harusnya Jungkook tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Dia lalu mulai beranjak memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai mencuci mukanya.

Setelah selesai dia keluar kamar dan mendapati Jungkook yang masih mencuci piring. "Jungkook-ah" panggilnya sambil berdiri di sebelah meja makan. Jungkook menengok dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan asal, lalu berjalan mendekat "ada apa hyung?"

Taehyung hanya memberi isyarat kepada Jungkook untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tengah dimana terdapat sofa dan televisi ukuran sedang berada. Jungkook mengikuti dan mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa empuk itu tapi Taehyung maupun Jungkook hanya diam, sampai kemudian Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Bagaimana konsermu?"

"Semuanya sukses hyung—aku tau kamu menonton dan aku senang gomawo"

Taehyung kemudian tertawa pelan, "darimana kamu tau?"

"Hanya feeling"

Dan kemudian hening lagi, secara bersamaan Jungkook menaruh kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Hyung, kamu pasti lelah ya mengurusi semua masalah pekerjaan itu" Jungkook bersuara sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Bebanmu pasti sangat banyak"

Taehyung hanya mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya "tidak apa-apa—dan maaf untuk yang di airport waktu itu"

Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Taehyung sampaikan kepada Jungkook-semuannya. Tentang perusahannya atau tentang ayahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Jungkook menurutnya masih terlalu kecil untuk tau masalah serumit ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa ada yang memegang tulang rahangnya. Ternyata Jungkook tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang intens dan membuat Taehyung ikut menunduk melihat mata itu. Kepala Taehyung di dorong oleh tangan Jungkook hingga menyebabkan bibir mereka bertemu. Jungkook menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Taehyung mulai merasa bagaimana tekstur lembut dari bibir Jungkook mulai menyapa bibirnya. Rasanya manis—dan dia mengira bahwa Jungkook memang sudah memakai pelembab dengan rasa strawberry.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi bertempo cepat, Jungkook sudah tidak lagi bersandar di pundak Taehyung, dia sekarang tengah duduk di pahanya. Sementara Taehyung memegang punggung Jungkook, dan dia mulai merasakan bahwa Jungkook tengah memeluknya erat.

Tubuh mereka menyatu, tidak ada jarak sama sekali.

Televisi yang berada didepan mereka seolah terabaikan begitu saja. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara si pemeran utama yang tengah berbicara dengan lawan mainnya.

Tauran bibir mereka terlepas beberapa saat kemudian. Nafas keduanya tidak beraturan. Taehyung maupun Jungkook memandang satu sama lain. Mereka menarik sudut bibir itu bersama. Tersenyum seolah telah melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka bahagia.

Taehyung melirik bibir kepunyaan Jungkook yang sekarang terlihat beberapa kali lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya, dia lalu mulai mencium kembali, tapi kali ini kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Taehyung mulai meraba-raba daerah privasi milik Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah, ini terlalu nikmat apalagi saat Taehyung memelintir putingnya. Isapan pada bibirnya pun semakin kuat. Dia lemas, Taehyung memang sangat ahli sampai Jungkook merasa kewalahan mengimbangi permainan ini.

Semakin lama bibir milik Taehyung mulai turun ke leher putih Jungkook. Mengendusnya dengan erotis dan itu membuat Jungkook terkikik geli.

Taehyung menjilat perpotongan leher Jungkook, dapat Jungkook rasakan bagaimana lidah hangat Taehyung mulai bermain disana. Itu semakin membuat Jungkook tidak tahan. Dia mendesah dengan keras sambil meremas bahu kokoh Taehyung.

"Hyungggh~"

Taehyung semakin kuat menghisap leher itu, menciptakan sebuah tanda kemerahan yang besar dan meninggalkan bercak yang kentara. Awalnya Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jungkook tidak ingin dia membuat tanda kepunyaan tersebut di lehernya—tapi dia tidak mendapati Jungkook yang protes dan bagi Taehyung, Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Mungkin mereka berdua sudah mulai ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan nikmat yang lebih dari ini.

Taehyung mulai meremas kedua bongkahan bokong Jungkook yang kenyal itu dengan tangan kirinya. Bibir yang sedari tadi di pakai untuk membuat 'tanda' sekarang sudah berpindah lagi ke bibir Jungkook yang bengkak dan berwarna merah. Taehyung menciumnya lagi.

Mereka berdua melenguh bersama, menikmati bagaimana setiap inchi tubuh mereka bergetar penuh hasrat sampai tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menyadarkan mereka—

"Holy Shit!"

Taehyung maupun Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Jungkook melihat seorang pria dengan kemeja biru itu yang menurutnya tampan tampak terkaget, bola matanya hampir sama dengan burung hantu seperti mau keluar.

Kemudian Jungkook sadar, dia malu pasti saat ini tampilannya berantakan. Dengan cepat dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung, "hyung aku malu sekali" Jungkook berkata dengan pelan sambil megeratkan pelukan di tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tertawa lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook cepat. Dia lalu melihat orang itu yang masih terdiam kaku, "ada apa Bogum-ah?"

Orang yang bernama Park Bogum itu tersadar, menggarukan kepalanya dan memasang wajah blank. Dia seketika lupa apa tujuannya kesini. Semuanya buyar saat melihat Taehyung sedang foreplay dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Jungkook.

Bogum tau itu, seorang idol dari boyband Bangtan. Dia kira Taehyung maupun Jungkook sudah jarang bertemu tapi sekarang malah—

"Wtf"

Bogum mengumpat, sementara Taehyung masih berusaha menjauhkan wajah Jungkook dari dadanya tapi Jungkook tetap menggeleng dan terus berujar tidak mau. Dia masih memeluk erat Taehyung. Pada akhirnya Taehyung menyuruh Bogum untuk menunggu sebentar. Dia mulai bangkit, masih dengan Jungkook yang seolah menempel erat padanya.

Dia membawa Jungkook ke kamar pribadinya, menaruh pemuda menggemaskan ini di tempat tidur dan berkata "sekarang hanya ada aku, Jungkook" Jungkook mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari badan Taehyung.

"Aku malu sekali hyung, baru kali ini di lihat orang" kemudian Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung siapa pria yang bertamu itu, Taehyung menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah sepupu jauhnya dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Jungkook lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, berniat untuk merapikan dirinya. Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, memasukan sedikit kepalanya kedalam dan berkata "kalau sudah selesai keluar ya" dan Jungkook menjawab iya.

Taehyung melangkah, dia melihat Bogum yang sekarang tengah menonton film dengan serius, "jadi ada apa?" Bogum langsung menyerahkan map berwarna putih itu kepada Taehyung. Sambil mengerutkan keningnya Taehyung dengan segera membuka map tersebut.

Matanya melihat bagian paling atas di sebuah kop surat tersebut dan disana tertulis nama notaris serta firma hukum yang sudah amat dikenalnya. "wasiat dari kakek sudah dibuka" Bogum kembali bersuara, tapi matanya masih berfokus kepada setiap adegan yang di tampilkan film tersebut.

Taehyung kaget, tapi sebelum dia bertanya Bogum kembali menjelaskan. "Seperti yang kau tau kakek sudah tertidur cukup lama, dan keluarga inti sudah memutuskan untuk membuka wasiat itu—pengacara kakek pun mengizinkan"

"Tapi bukankah itu seperti menganggap kakek sudah tiada?!" Taehyung meremas kertas itu. Dia merasa marah pada keluarga intinya, dan dia tiba-tiba saja langsung berpikir mengenai Chanyeol. Taehyung sungguh tidak dapat memaafkan ayahnya itu jika dia juga terlibat dengan ini.

Taehyung membaca surat itu lagi. Di sana dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa ayahnya Kim Chanyeol akan mendapatkan bagian paling besar karena dia adalah anak pertama kemudian Taehyung hanya mendapat harta sebanyak 12% dari kekayaan kakeknya, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kau seharusnya senang"

"Aku tak butuh ini semua Bogum-ah"

Bogum kemudian memukul keras pundak Taehyung, "kau hanya butuh dia begitu? Mukanya manis apalagi bibirnya yang memerah itu"

Taehyung membalas, memukul sepupunya itu dengan lebih kuat, "dia milikku!"

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat. Jungkook dengan penampilan yang lebih enak di pandang berjalan menghampiri sepasang saudara itu. Bogum langsung bangkit, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jungkook.

"Hallo namaku Park Bogum, sepupu jauh Taehyung"

Jungkook membalas uluran tangan itu, dia tersenyum "namaku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal Bogum hyung"

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mendelik malas, dia lalu terbatuk dengan sengaja lantas membuat Jungkook maupun Bogum melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Dan akhirnya Bogum pamit untuk pulang, Taehyung mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Aku menunggu kabar selanjutnya, hati-hati di jalan BogBog!"

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang ternyata sudah siang, matahari semakin meninggi dan membuat Taehyung merasa lapar kembali.

"Jungkook-ah apa kamu hari ini tidak ada jadwal?" Jungkook menjawab bahwa nanti sore dia akan kembali ke kantor agensinya untuk menyiapkan album baru. Lalu Taehyung menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Jungkook, tapi di tolak dengan halus.

"Aku membawa mobil hyung"

"Kalau begitu bisa antarkan aku ke kantor?" pinta Taehyung dan di iyakan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook tiba-tiba saja ingin makan bulgogi pedas. Tapi mereka berdua terlalu malas untuk berjalan keluar jadinya Taehyung menelfon restaurant yang menjual makanan tersebut, memesannya dan langsung di antarkan ke apartemennya.

Menunggu selama empat puluh menit, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

Jungkook membawa makanan mereka ke ruang tengah, inginnya makan siang sambil menonton acara musik. Dia makan sambil bernyanyi lalu matanya menangkap Taehyung yang tampak bingung melihat acara tersebut.

"Hyung jangan bilang kamu tak tau boyband ini?!" dan Taehyung hanya mengagguk. Jungkook pun langsung kehilangan semua kata-katanya.

.

.

Taehyung mandi terlebih dahulu, memakai kembali pakaian kantornya dan bersiap. Sementara Jungkook masih membersihkan diri di dalam. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin meminjamkan beberapa baju untuk dapat di pakai Jungkook tapi ditolak olehnya, dia menjawab bahwa bajunya masih bersih dan tidak bau jadi Taehyung tak perlu untuk meminjamkannya.

Setelahnya mereka berdua turun dan langsung menuju basement. Sekarang Jungkook harus mengantarkan Taehyung terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang ingin Jungkook sampaikan pada Taehyung tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Semakin kesini, fokus Jungkook seoleh terbelah. Pikirannya terus saja memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk di ucap, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu.

Gedung perusahaan Taehyung sudah terlihat dari jauh karena tingginya yang menjulang dan terlebih seluruh komponen gedung itu adalah kaca. Jungkook memegang stir mobil dengan kuat, dalam hati berteriak ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada Taehyung.

Tapi sampai dia memberi sein belok kiri dan memasukan mobilnya tepat di lobby utama Jungkook tetap mengunci mulutnya.

"Terima kasih Jungkook-ah" Taehyung melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu dan mengelus rambut Jungkook. Sementara dia hanya diam, tapi akhirnya kata-kata itu seolah keluar begitu saja, mengalir tanpa beban walaupun Jungkook tidak bisa menatap langsung ke arah wajah Taehyung karena dia memang tidak sanggup.

"Hyung, kita ini apa? Aku tak mengerti dengan hubungan kita. Kadang kita seperti teman, kadang kita lebih dari itu, dan kadang aku seperti orang asing bagimu. Satu hari kamu sangat memperhatikanku, tapi di hari berikutnya kamu selalu mengabaikanku. Aku hanya berharap kamu dapat menjelaskannya—karena aku bingung. Aku tak tau apa yang kamu mau"

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban Jungkook akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dia dapat melihat Taehyung yang ternyata tengah menatapnya tapi kemudian dering telfon yang berasal dari ponsel milik Taehyung menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"Hallo?"

Taehyung menjawab, raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Jungkook dapat menebak bahwa mungkin itu adalah masalah yang sangat gawat. Kemudian Taehyung menatap Jungkook masih dengan telfon yang berada di telinga, dia mengusap lagi surai itu dan berkata, "hati-hati di jalan, Jungkook-ah"

Dan setelahnya pintu mobil itu ditutup dengan cepat. Membuat Jungkook makin di landa kebingungan yang hebat.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

[BTS NEW SONG 'BLOOD SWEAT & TEARS' IS FLYING UP THE CHARTS!] sumpah gue bangga banget sama mereka.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Bangtan akan comeback bulan ini. Semua member di buat sibuk akan jadwal latihan yang padat, harus menghapal setiap koreo agar menjadi sempurna saat tampil di media, lalu menjalani sesi pemotretan untuk album mereka yang baru.

Member termudanya, Jeon Jungkook serta ke empat member lain selalu pulang di atas tengah malam karena mereka terus berlatih hingga kompak dan tak meninggalkan kesalahan sedikitpun. Seminggu sebelumnya shooting untuk MV yang berjudul Blood Sweat and Tears telah rampung di selesaikan, tinggal satu hal lagi yang akan menjadi agenda untuk mereka yaitu melakukan pemotretan untuk konsep foto album yang bertajuk Wings.

Di ruang dengan dominasi putih tulang ini, terduduk seorang pria muda yang sekarang tengah di tata oleh salah satu perias professional kepunyaan agensinya. Jungkook tampak memejamkan matanya ketika perempuan berambut orange menyala itu tengah memberi sedikit eyeliner hitam pada kelopak matanya.

Perempuan yang merupakan make up artis itu melihat wajah Jungkook sekali lagi dengan prihatin, tangannya ikut menabur sedikit concealer dan mengarahkannya pada bawah mata Jungkook agar lingkar hitam itu segera tersamarkan.

"Kau tidur jam berapa Jungkook-ah? Bukankah kemarin menejermu sudah memberi jatah istirahat yang cukup?" suara perempuan itu nyaris frustasi, sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar tidak ada kata yang terucap setelahnya karena dia takut, jika sepatah kata saja keluar dari bibir itu maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Riasan wajah serta rambut selesai, kini giliran Jungkook yang harus melakukan pemotretan. Dia hanya memakai blazer beludru berwarna biru, serta kemeja yang bermotif taburan bintang serta bulan.

Berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah di desain sedetail mungkin untuk mengikuti konsep album, Jungkook menghela nafas berat dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, lelah tentu namun ini semua adalah cita-citanya sedari dulu—menjadi orang yang di kagumi, berkarya dengan sepenuh hati dan berharap bahwa orang di luar sana menyukainya.

Jungkook dan anggota Bangtan yang lain serta seluruh tim bekerja keras untuk comeback kali ini. Dan dia berharap kali ini album mereka akan di sukai oleh penggemar serta semua kerja kerasnya akan terbayar.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam. Lelah, dan ingin segera beristirahat mungkin merupakan prioritas utama dari member Bangtan sesaat mereka sampai di dorm, tidak perlu mengganti pakaian atau mencuci muka itu sama sekali tidak penting yang mereka butuhkan hanya kasur nyaman dan pergi ke alam mimpi, tapi berbeda dengan Jungkook yang masih setia berdiri di ruang tengah dorm, dia belum mengantuk walau sekujur tubuhnya lelah.

Barangkali dia sekarang mengidap Insomnia yang akut. Jungkook berpikir mungkin jika siklus tidurnya menjadi berantakan akibat Insomnia dia harus segera berkunjung ke dokter untuk memeriksakan diri.

Kakinya lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang gelap, membuka pintu kulkas dan mendapati seiris kue cokelat yang di belinya lusa kemarin.

Mengambilnya lalu membawa kue itu ke dalam kamarnya, menyalakan lampu, serta membuka laptop berwarna silver dan mulai menonton film. Seluruh sendinya ngilu luar biasa, luka lebam bekas latihan yang keras masih membekas di lutut serta sikunya, tapi tetap dia tidak bisa tidur.

Matanya tampak serius mengikuti alur cerita yang di tampilkan di layar laptop empat belas inchi tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba bunyi notifikasi di ponselnya membuyarkan semuanya.

'Jungkook! Tidur sekarang!'

Pesan singkat dari Seokjin. Membuat alis Jungkook bertaut tak suka, dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pintu kamar yang terkunci, "darimana Jin hyung tau kalau aku belum tidur?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

'Aku tau kau sedang apa walaupun kamar kita terpisah. Sekarang cepat sikat gigimu dan pergi tidur!'

Dengan melengos Jungkook langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual sebelum tidur dengan cepat dan asal. Kemudian dia naik ke ranjang dan mematikan laptopnya. Menarik selimut bermotif ultra man itu hingga dada dan mematikan lampu utama, menyisakan lampu tidur yang menyala di sebelah kirinya.

Jungkook mencoba menutup matanya agar jatuh tidur, tapi tetap tak bisa. Dia membalikan badan menjadi menghadap lampu tidur yang di sebelahnya terdapat miniatur Spongebob hadiah dari Jimin saat ulang tahunnya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat ucapannya saat mengantar Taehyung menuju kantor. Menggigit lidahnya dalam, dia mengerang tertahan.

Setelah Jungkook mengantar Taehyung ke kantornya dua minggu lalu, CEO sibuk itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Jungkook jadi malu kepada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakan kalimat itu, sungguh it's not my style—batinnya.

Terlihat seperti dia yang mengharapkan adanya status antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Maka dari itu setelah meninggalkan kantor Taehyung sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menceburkan dirinya ke dalam Sungai Han yang dalam.

Tapi Jungkook juga bingung, dan dia menjadi serba salah.

Seharusnya Taehyung membalas ucapannya atau opsi paling buruk adalah menolak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook dengan kalimat super pedas atau mungkin juga meledeknya dengan kalimat yang membuat hati Jungkook seolah retak tapi yang di dapat malah Taehyung yang berucap hati-hati dan berlalu pergi.

Bukankah memang Taehyung orangnya seperti itu? Dia selalu pergi dan datang tiba-tiba. Jungkook tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya karena sejujurnya dia sudah cukup dibuat pening karena banyaknya pikiran yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Tentang karir, kuliahnya yang sekarang mau masuk semester lima dan lainnya.

.

.

Idol biasanya mempunyai dua tempat yang selalu mereka singgahi. Dorm dan kantor agensinya. Seperti saat ini, semua anggota BTS sedang berada di kantor BigHit untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi dari ARMY—sebutan untuk fans mereka tentang video teaser yang baru saja di upload satu jam yang lalu.

Jimin terlihat paling bersemangat, sementara Jungkook hanya meminum cola serta memakan pizza dalam diam tapi matanya masih melihat deretan kalimat berbahasa inggris di kolom komentar yang berada di Youtube.

Mereka yang berkomentar kebanyakan berkata bahwa video tersebut sangat membuat penasaran, lalu ada komentar lain yang berkata bahwa suara Jungkook di video itu sangatlah bagus, membuat yang paling muda hanya tersipu malu membacanya.

Drrrrt,

Getaran pada ponsel sang leader—Namjoon membuat semua mata melihat. Itu merupakan reminder kalau mereka semua harus kembali latihan dan hanya di jawab oleh desahan malas dari yang lainnya.

Lagu mulai terdengar keras di ruang latihan yang kedap suara itu, semuanya terfokus begitu pula dengan Jungkook tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan ponselnya berbunyi dengan segera dia berhenti dari menggerakan badannya menjadi melihat siapa yang tengah menelfonnya larut malam begini.

 _Tae hyung is calling…_

Jungkook masih melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu, ragu apakah harus menjawab atau tidak. Tapi sedetik kemudian bayangan akan ucapannya waktu itu membuatnya malu dan pada akhirnya telfon itu di biarkan begitu saja hingga terputus sendiri.

"Maaf hyung, aku malu berbicara denganmu"

.

.

Pada hari itu Taehyung mendapatkan telfon langsung dari asisten kakeknya kalau kondisi beliau semakin parah, nafasnya sudah putus-putus dan itu membuat Taehyung agak panik. Yang dia ingat hanya harus berada di rumah sakit dan mendatangi kakeknya, lupa akan kalimat yang baru saja Jungkook katakan kepadanya dan mulutnya hanya mengucapkan hati-hati.

Di hari itu juga, Taehyung langsung menelfon Hoseok untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit karena dia tau pasti emosinya tidak stabil dan Taehyung tak ingin dia berakhir di rumah sakit karena menabrak sesuatu di jalan.

Beruntung rumah sakit itu dekat dengan kantornya, dan beruntung juga lalu lintas tidaklah padat maka segera setelah mereka berdua sampai Taehyung langsung menuju kamar kakeknya di rawat. Retinanya langsung menangkap seluruh anggota keluarga Kim tengah berdiri, minus ayahnya—menunggu dokter menyampaikan kabar baik untuk mereka.

Mereka semua membuat keributan, dengan tangis serta isakan khawatir. Taehyung berjalan mendekat dengan Hoseok di belakangnya. Tak berselang lama, dokter yang usianya mungkin sama dengan kakeknya keluar.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya pria dengan rambut klimis itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai tuan besar Kim. Adakah anak pertamanya, Kim Chanyeol?"

Namun sayang Chanyeol tidaklah hadir disitu karena masih berada di luar negeri, akhirnya pria dengan rambut klimis itu mengajukan diri karena dia adalah anak tertua setelah Chanyeol. Seung Hyun lalu berjalan beriringan dengan dokter tersebut menuju ruang pribadnya. Menyisakan beberapa anggota keluarga lain di lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Seung Hyun keluar dan berjalan dengan tampang aristokratnya. "dokter berkata padaku bahwa jika alat bantu yang tersemat di tubuh ayah dibuka, ayah akan pergi" dia berkata dengan nada yang terlalu santai, tidak terselip sedikitpun kesedihan yang terdengar.

"Ayah sudah cukup menderita, dia sakit sudah terlalu lama. Bukankah sebaiknya kita merelakannya pergi?" sahut Junmyeon, dan mereka semua yang hadir hanya menganggukan kepala antusias.

Taehyung yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di sofa mendengarkan langsung bangkit tak setuju. "kalian tidak berhak memutuskan kapan dia akan mati!" jawabnya marah dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

Kemudian pria dengan pakaian mahal itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Junmyeon memegang pundaknya dan berkata "bocah sepertimu tau apa? Urusi saja perusahanmu yang sedang turun dan jangan sampai collapse serta membuat malu keluarga besar"

Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menahan emosi yang siap kapan saja meledak. Dia sudah muak menyandang nama Kim sebagai marga sahnya. Kemudian Taehyung melirik satu persatu anggota keluarganya itu, mereka semua menatapnya sinis.

Tidak ada lagi jeritan tangis, Taehyung tau itu sejak awal mereka semua hanya berakting. Air mata buaya. Ayah kandungnya tengah kritis tapi jauh di dalam hati mereka bersorak senang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan harta warisan yang berlimpah.

"Membuat malu?! Coba kalian berkacalah disini siapa yang memalukan?! Kalian! Lihat kalian semua berusaha terlihat panik saat di telfon oleh pak Cho bahwa kakek tengah kritis, menangis seolah akan di tinggalkan dengan cepat padahal dalam hati busuk kalian semua mengucap syukur dengan amat kencang bahwa sebentar lagi kekayaan kakek serta asetnya akan menjadi milik kalian!"

Taehyung bersuara dengan lantang, masih memandang tajam satu persatu orang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan itu, kemudian wanita dengan dress anggun menjawab "Hei Taehyung-ah bahkan ayahmu juga seperti kami. Berhentilah menjadi sok suci nak. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang urusi perusahaan dan jalangmu itu!"

Yoona berkata sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Semuanya satu persatu meninggalkan lorong itu dan hanya menyisakan Taehyung serta Hoseok.

"Presdir?"

Hoseok bersuara pelan, melihat Taehyung yang tengah mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Wajah Taehyung semakin terlihat menyeramkan dengan aura negatif yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya, Hoseok menjadi ciut sejenak. Dia tau perkataan Yoona barusan sangat menusuk, menyindir tentang perusahaan serta Jungkook, karena bosnya itu sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut perusahaan dan di tambah lagi tentang maknae Bangtan Boys tersebut.

"Aku tak apa, ayo pulang"

.

.

Di luar hujan deras, air yang berasal dari langit itu turun dengan menyerbu membuat beberapa makhluk di bawahnya menjadi basah dan menciptakan suasana yang berisik namun menenangkan jiwa. Taehyung hanya berdiri dalam diam menghadap ke jendela besar kamarnya sambil memandang jauh ke arah langit sana. Pikirannya bercabang dan terlalu banyak benang kusut di dalamnya. Permasalahannya adalah dia sekarang tengah memikirkan bagaimana nasib kakeknya, karena yang Taehyung dengar hampir sebagaian besar anggota keluarganya setuju untuk melepaskan alat bantu itu agar kakeknya bisa pergi tanpa menahan sakit lagi.

Kasian sekali kakeknya, Taehyung bingung bagaimana keluarganya menjadi rusak seperti ini. Apa harta seolah membutakan hati nurani mereka? Apakah kakek akan menyesal mendidik mereka, memberi kasih sayang yang sempurna jika tau anak-anaknya berlaku seperti itu?

Pikirannya selalu berputar di sana, dia menutup matanya mendengar dengan jelas bising hujan dari luar dan itu mampu membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang dengan kalimat yang membuat hati Taehyung terenyuh seketika datang.

Jungkook, di dalam mobil saat mengantarkannya ke kantor. Dia akhirnya ingat dengan kalimat itu, tentang Jungkook yang bertanya mengenai kepastian. Taehyung lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca bening jendela yang menampilkan sosok pria dengan pakaian kantor biasa, wajah dengan guratan halus di sekitar area mata dan cekungan hitam yang semakin terlihat nyata.

Taehyung menghela nafas lagi, dia tau untuk yang kesekian kalinya telah membuat Jungkook kecewa, dia sangat jahat, Taehyung sadar itu. Dia menyalahkan telfon mendadak itu yang membuat konsentrasinya terpecah dan malah mengabaikan Jungkook, sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk menghubungi yang lebih muda tapi selalu telfon itu tidak di angkat sama sekali, apa dia marah?

Taehyung merindukan Jungkook.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Taehyung tersadar, dia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya membawa nampan berisi segelas kopi yang masih mengepul serta beberapa biskuit dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerja Taehyung.

Taehyung masih di posisi semula, berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. Lalu Baekhyun menghampiri, "Taehyung?" panggil lembut ibunya, Taehyung menoleh tapi memilih untuk diam menunggu ibunya berbicara kembali, "perasaan ibu tidak enak dari semalam" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara lirih membuat Taeyung agak sedikit khawatir.

"Mungkin ibu hanya gelisah akan sesuatu, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis membuat Taehyung panik dan segera memeluknya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya dan mengelus pelan punggung orang yang sudah memberinya kasih sayang hingga sekarang ini.

"Hiks seperti akan terjadi sesuatu"

Taehyung masih berusaha untuk menenangkan ibunya tersebut, mengelus dengan lembut dan mengecup kepalanya sayang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bu, semua akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter awal manis-manis, sekarang masuk konflik dulu ya? Ehehe

Met baca!


	11. Chapter 11

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

Rabu itu di dalam sebuah ruangan besar terdapat dua orang pria tengah menyantap sarapannya bersama. Pria berdasi cokelat tampak dengan tenang memasukan potongan croissant berisi keju ke dalam mulutnya, sementara pria satunya yang duduk di bangku sebrang tengah meminum kopi hitam itu dengan nikmat.

Pria bernama Kim Taehyung mengambil sebuah remote televisi yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dan mulai menekan tombol, layar datar tersebut perlahan mulai menampilkan gambar. Mata mereka berdua menatap sebuah acara berita yang sedang di tayangkan.

Selang beberapa menit, pembawa acara itu membacakan headline berita mengenai comeback boyband yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu. Lalu munculah gambar kelima personel BTS tersebut.

Di bawah tertulis bahwa grup Bangtan sudah memecahkan rekor baru dalam perindustrian K-pop karena lagu yang baru saja mereka rilis sudah menembus angka jutaan viewers di Youtube.

Hoseok yang sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya langsung berkata, "kau tak memberikannya sesuatu?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih memotong croissant dalam diam. Dia hampir saja tidak tau mengenai comeback ini jika tidak menonton berita. Benar-benar buruk.

"Menurutmu aku harus memberinya apa?" Taehyung bertanya balik.

"Bunga mugkin?"

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan bersama sekretaris pribadinya itu Taehyung memiliki jadwal untuk berkunjung ke anak perusahaannya yang berada di daerah Apgujeong. Hoseok berada di kiri, memegang kemudi dan langsung membawa atasannya itu kesana.

Mereka hanya dua jam berada di perusahaan tersebut, Taehyung melihat laporan keuangan secara langsung dan memantau apa saja yang karyawannya lakukan. Sedikit mengobrol dengan kepala cabang di kantornya lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ketika hari beranjak siang.

"Kau mau membeli bunga itu sekarang? Aku tau tempat yang bagus" Hoseok berbicara sambil matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan didepan. Taehyung yang sedang melihat layar laptopnya hanya bergumam, karena dia percaya pada saran rekan kerja sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah toko bunga yang mirip seperti rumah kaca tersebut dengan tenang. Dia disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin sudah mempunyai anak seumuran dengan Jungkook.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku mencari bunga untuk seseorang.." Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa bunganya itu nanti akan diberi untuk kekasih—settingannya yang seorang idol, tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali itu tidak mungkin'kan?

"Apa untuk seseorang yang spesial?" tebak lawan bicaranya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk cepat. Dia tersenyum mengingat raut senang Jungkook yang terekam kedalam memorinya. Sementara wanita tersebut hanya tertawa pelan lalu tangan kanannya menunjuk sebuah buket bunga mawar merah yang sudah dihias cantik dalam sebuah kotak bundar berwarna putih.

Karena Taehyung tak tau mana yang bagus dan tidak ingin ambil pusing dia segera memilih bunga tersebut dan meminta selembar kertas untuk menulis sesuatu.

Wanita dengan dress motif kumbang itu membawa Taehyung menuju sebuah meja di dekat kasir dan meninggalkannya, dia pikir Taehyung membutuhkan sedikit ruang karena akan menuliskan surat untuk seseorang yang spesial. Maka dari itu setelah si pemilik pergi, dia lantas mengambil satu lembar kertas dan mengeluarkan pulpen dari jasnya lalu mulai menulis.

Awalnya dengan tanpa sadar tangan kanan Taehyung menulis sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf karena tidak sempat membalas perkataan Jungkook ketika itu. Dia pun ingin menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu yang mana terjadi di depan universitas Jungkook, Taehyung sudah jatuh hati.

Tapi kemudian dia sadar jika nanti suratnya ini dibaca dengan member BTS yang lain, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya ini? Hilang sudah karakter dinginnya di depan semua teman-teman Jungkook itu. Lagipula untuk apa disurat? Toh dia bisa membicarakannya langsung, Taehyung terkekeh mengejek dirinya sendiri yang sudah mau menginjak angka tiga puluh ini namun masih terlintas untuk bermain surat menyurat seperti remaja.

Jadinya dia membuang surat tersebut dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dia menulis ucapan selamat karena BTS akhirnya comeback dan memecahkan rekor. Dia pun berkata bahwa semua lagu yang berada di album Wings sudah di downloadnya.

Setelah selesai dia melipat surat itu dan kemudian wanita tadi yang entah menghilang kemana tiba-tiba datang menghampiri, "sudah?"

Taehyung mengangguk lantas menyerahkan satu buah kredit cardnya dan mulai bertransaksi.

Dia pun memakai jasa kurir antar barang, karena jadwal kerjanya yang begitu padat. Dalam hati Taehyung hanya berharap semoga Jungkook mengerti dan bisa menunggunya untuk bertemu. Karena dia pun sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, perasaan rindu yang mendalam terhadap pemuda Jeon tersebut.

.

.

Minggu ini Bangtan Sonyeondan akan melakukan promosi lagu baru mereka di beberapa stasiun televisi. Membuat jadwal mereka semakin padat dan akhirnya kesemua anggota hanya mampu untuk mengistirahatkan diri sekitar tiga sampai empat jam sehari.

Namjoon sebagai seorang leader mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mengurus ke empat member lain dan membuat mereka untuk tetap sehat bugar selama masa promosi berjalan. Seperti saat ini dimana mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu stasiun yang terletak di Cheongdam-dong, Namjoon menyuruh mereka semua untuk tidur sejenak.

Semuanya mengangguk patuh dan segera menutup mata. Termasuk dengan Jungkook masih memakai masker hitamnya yang tak dilepas sama sekali dia mulai menutup kelopak mata itu karena berat dan membuatnya tidak tahan.

BTS telah sukses melakukan pre-recording untuk satu lagu mereka dan masih tersisa dua lagu lagi untuk ditampilkan di acara musik sore nanti. Kini mereka tengah menikmati makan siang bersama dengan staff yang ikut terlibat. Tiba-tiba saja bunyi ketukan pintu membuat semua orang menoleh dengan spontan.

Ternyata itu salah satu kurir jasa antar barang dengan seragam kuningnya membawa satu buket bunga mawar berwarna merah. Selaku menejer—Sejin langsung bangkit dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut mencoba memberi privasi kepada idol kebanggaan agensinya yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

Tak lama pintu itu kembali dibuka. Kali ini menejer berbadan tinggi itu tampak membawa sebuah buket bunga dan langsung berjalan menuju ke salah satu personil Bangtan tersebut.

"Dari kekasihmu, Jungkook-ah"

Ucapan Sejin membuat Jungkook berhenti mengunyah sushi berisi ikan tuna tersebut, dia lantas melirik buket bunga itu dan langsung bangkit. Tangannya meraih surat yang terselip manis diantara kelopak mawar yang indah tersebut. Dia mulai membaca surat itu perlahan, mengeja satu persatu kalimat yang ditulis tangan oleh Taehyung.

Ku dengar grupmu sedang melakukan comeback dengan lagu terbaru. Aku sudah melihatnya dan mendownload album kalian di iTunes. Sepertinya aku terserang virus Bangtan.

Goodluck untuk comebackmu Jungkookie dan BTS. Semoga sukses!

-Taehyung

"Apa isi suratnya Kookie?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Jungkook yang sudah selesai membaca pun hanya menyerahkan kertas itu pada yang lebih tua dan lebih memilih untuk kembali memakan sushinya yang terabaikan.

Dia pikir isi dari surat itu adalah permintaan maaf dari Taehyung karena sudah mengabaikannya. Tapi nyatanya pria itu tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Apa disini Jungkook yang terlihat terlalu berharap? Dia menghela nafas sambil meminum air mineral itu kedalam mulutnya.

Kenapa hatinya menjadi melodramatis seperti ini jika itu ada hubungannya dengan pria bermarga Kim tersebut?

"Aigo, manisnya priamu~"

Ucapan Jimin membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh. Ternyata semua member beserta staff yang tadi sedang khidmat menikmati hidangan malah beralih menjadi membaca surat pemberian dari Taehyung seraca beramai-ramai.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian membacanya!"

Lengkingan falsetto dari magnae BTS itu terdengar nyaring membuat semuanya lantas kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar tegas terdengar dari arah gerbang rumah mewah berwarna putih tulang itu. Ketika sampai didepan pintu, tangannya terulur dengan cepat dan mendorongnya tanpa perasaan. Taehyung melangkah masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya dan mulai mencari dimana keberadaan ayahnya tersebut.

Hoseok memberitahu lewat pesan singkat yang berkata bahwa ayahnya—Kim Chanyeol sudah kembali dan berada di Korea Selatan untuk mengurus semua keperluan kakeknya dirumah sakit.

Keputusan sudah bulat. Sebentar lagi alat bantu yang dipasang akan segera di lepaskan bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang menandatangani surat perjanjian rumah sakit itu.

Taehyung dari awal pun tetap tidak setuju. Maka dari itu setelah selesai meeting dengan para pemegang saham untuk membahas masalah perusahaannya, dia langsung bergegas pulang kerumah kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Baru saja ingin menemui Chanyeol diruang kerjanya, dia malah mendapati pria dengan sorot tajam itu tengah menatapnya di tangga paling atas.

Gema yang berasal dari langkah kaki Taehyung semakin terdengar, ditambah lagi suasana rumah yang sunyi. Dia sekarang sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan ayahnya dan membalas tatapan tajam itu.

"Well apa yang membawamu pulang Kim junior?"

Intonasi ayahnya datar namun mata itu semakin menatap tak suka ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, melihat wajah ayahnya tersebut membuat gejolak emosinya naik begitu drastis.

Dia mencoba untuk menahannya, "Kau tidak boleh menandatanganinya!"

Taehyung berujar dengan menaikan nada bicaranya. Masih mengunci tatapan iris kelam kepunyaan ayahnya tersebut.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu berkunjung kesini?"

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya. Menciptakan kesan angkuh yang membuat Taehyung berdecih tak suka. Senyuman itu begitu memuakkan.

"Sepertinya kau lupa siapa yang membuatmu hadir didunia ini keparat! Dia ayahmu!"

Taehyung berteriak keras dihadapan ayahnya. Chanyeol langsung maju selangkah, membuang jarak diantara mereka yang semakin menipis. Kim junior itu menatapnya semakin tajam. Aura gelap seolah melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita Taehyung-ah. Biarlah dia pergi dengan tenang"

"Aku tidak setuju! Aku akan kerumah sakit sekarang juga"

Taehyung berbalik arah, mencoba untuk menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dirumah besar tersebut. Tangan panjang Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan pundak anaknya, namun Taehyung yang tidak ingin dihentikan mencoba untuk menepis tangan kanan ayahnya dengan cepat dan keras.

Entah Chanyeol yang tidak seimbang atau Taehyung yang terlalu kelas menepis tangan itu tubuh ayahnya oleng dan terjatuh bergelinding hingga anak tangga paling bawah. Taehyung yang sadar langsung terdiam, detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

Pupilnya mulai membesar ketika melihat darah yang merembes keluar dengan derasnya dari belakang kepala ayahnya tersebut.

Dan setelah itu Taehyung yang masih terkejut hanya menatap dalam diam, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun sampai pintu tinggi di depannya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok ibunya-Baekhyun yang habis berolahraga langsung berteriak panik dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu Taehyung seolah menutup diri dari segala eksistensi yang ada. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya, hanya berdiam diri terduduk di kursi kulit dan menatap jendela.

Dia tidak menjawab satu pun panggilan yang masuk, tidak pergi untuk mengontrol perusahaannya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengisi makan pun tidak. Dia hanya mengkonsumsi suplemen makanan yang selalu tersedia di laci meja kerjanya.

Terus terduduk dalam diam dan memikirkan semua.

Dia tau tindakan ini adalah egois. Memetingkan dirinya sendiri, padahal prioritas utamanya adalah perusahaan yang sudah kakeknya bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Yang dipercayakan kakeknya untuk Taehyung pegang, namun dia malah tidak mengurusinya.

Dia sangat kacau.

Hari ini, pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Taehyung yang sedang diam dikamarnya pun dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju tempatnya berada, dan tak lama ketukan pelan didepan pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Taehyung, kau tak perlu seperti ini"

Suara Hoseok langsung terdengar. Sekretarisnya itu memang mengetahui password apartemennya. Sudah berkali-kali dia datang namun selalu berakhir sia-sia. Taehyung tetap tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

Hoseok terus berbicara panjang lebar, Taehyung hanya mendengarkan namun tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu. Dia tau inti dari semua omongan yang Hoseok bicarakan adalah itu semua bukan salahnya.

Bukan salahnya? Taehyung meringis.

Dia yang menyebabkan ayahnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia yang membiarkan ayahnya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu, ini semua adalah salahnya.

Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak menjauhkan tangan ayahnya. Andai saja waktu dapat di ulang. Mungkin sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Perusahaan Kim Enterprise yang dipegang oleh Taehyung semakin goyah. Semuanya menurun, bahkan dalam sektor pembelian barang-barang inverstasi yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini. Membuat wakil direktur yang baru saja diangkat, Park Bogum kewalahan.

Sewaktu mendengar kabar bahwa sepupunya itu tidak mau keluar kamar, Bogum sudah berdiri di depan kantor agensi Jungkook. Dia ingin meminta bantuan pemuda manis itu untuk sekedar membujuk kekasihnya mengisi perut, karena kesehatan adalah yang utama.

Namun baru ingin melangkah masuk, langkahnya otomatis berhenti kembali. Dia tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang seolah tidak mengizinkan masuk begitu saja ke kantor besar tersebut. Akhirnya setelah sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya, Bogum memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan kembali, dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk membawa sepupunya keluar kamar.

Namun ditengah perjalanan pria bermarga Park itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Sebuah ide melintas begitu saja di dalam pikirannya.

"Semoga cara ini berhasil" ucapnya senang.

Di tempat lain. Di sebuah kamar berjendela lebar itu terdapat Taehyung yang sedang menidurkan diri dalam ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia lemas karena tidak mengkonsumsi makanan berat selama berhari-hari.

Sedang mencoba untuk tidur namun tiba-tiba bunyi notifikasi dari aplikasi chatting online itu berbunyi. Memunculkan pop up Line yang berasal dari sepupunya. Taehyung membukanya, melihat sebuah video yang dikirim padanya itu dan mulai mendownloadnya.

Setelah selesai mendownload video yang berdurasi kurang dari satu menit itu dia lantas memutarnya. Di dalamnya ternyata ada Jungkook dengan memakai sebuah bando bertanduk iblis warna merah tengah melakukan aegyo dengan malu-malu.

Taehyung otomatis langsung tertawa, dia memutarnya berkali-kali. Setelah puas dia mengetikan sesuatu kepada sepupunya tersebut. Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berkata bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Sehabis ibunya—Baekhyun berteriak panik, dia segera meminta Taehyung untuk menghubungi ambulance tapi yang didapat malah anaknya itu masih terdiam kaku tanpa kata. Hingga Baekhyun harus merelakan pita suaranya sakit, karena harus berteriak memanggil penjaga yang berada di halaman rumahnya.

Chanyeol dibawa kerumah sakit. Pendarahannya sudah dapat ditangani dengan baik oleh tim dokter, tapi hasil tes yang sudah dilakukan membuat Taehyung semakin terpuruk.

Namun dokter itu sedikit memberi pencerahan padanya dengan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan setelah operasi pertama selesai, mereka bilang bahwa seharusnya dalam beberapa jam lagi Chanyeol sudah bisa membuka kedua matanya.

Taehyung masih diliputi rasa bersalah, mau seberapa besar dia membenci Chanyeol tapi tetap saja dia merupakan ayah kandungnya. Ikatan batin mereka begitu erat terikat, karena darah Chanyeol juga mengalir ditubuhnya.

Saat ini dokter-dokter dengan cepat memasuki kamar inap dimana Chanyeol tengah terbaring lemas di ranjang putih itu. Taehyung sudah memberanikan diri untuk menjenguk dan dia tampak berdiri disebelah ibunya yang terlihat kurang tidur tersebut.

Dokter yang terlihat lebih senior itu memeriksa pasien dengan teliti dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Taehyung tau pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kami akan melakukan tes lagi, tapi kemungkinan besar pasien terkena stroke infark"

Isak tangis Baekhyun semakin keras. Taehyung hanya diam sambil memeluk ibunya yang terlihat sangat rapuh tersebut.

"Maafkan aku bu" gumamnya sambil penuh penyesalan.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan ibunya, Taehyung berniat untuk membelikan minuman hangat yang diharapkan mampu menenangkan mereka berdua. Di dalam perjalanan menuju kedai kopi di lantai dasar rumah sakit, Taehyung berjalan sambil melamun.

Entah bagaimana sosok Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum manis seolah masuk begitu saja kedalam pikirannya. Dia lantas berhenti, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang masih dalam keadaan mati itu, menunggu sebentar dan langsung membuka aplikasi pesan.

Taehyung ingin sekali menghubungi Jungkook. Dia ingin sekali bisa membagikan perasaan ini, dia ingin Jungkook mendengarkan segala kesulitannya dan mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari malaikatnya itu. Tapi Taehyung tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Karena dia tau grup Jungkook sekarang ini tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam promosi di berbagai daerah bahkan Negara. Taehyung hanya tersenyum miris. Mengusap wajah Jungkook yang menghiasi wallpaper ponselnya itu dan mulai menaruhnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"I miss you"

.

.

Pria itu kembali sambil menenteng dua gelas kopi hangat untuk dirinya dan sang ibu. Taehyung mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di antara bangku-bangku yang tersedia di sepanjang lorong paviliun rawat inap itu.

Keduanya terdiam dengan menggenggam gelas kopi ditangannya masing-masing. Taehyung mulai mengambil tangan kurus ibunya tersebut dan mengusap pelan.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk.

Air mata itu kembali meleleh keluar, Baekhyun terisak pelan dia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahannya.

"Bukan salahmu Taehyung-ah. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri"

Namun Taehyung tetap tidak bisa. Dia lantas bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan sosok rapuh itu sendirian yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

Pria itu berkendara tak tentu arah. Pikirannya seolah berkelana entah kemana. Matanya kosong, dia tau ini berbahaya terlebih dengan keadaannya yang tengah membawa kendaraan roda empat itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pikirannya terlalu penuh.

Kemudian saat tengah melintasi gedung-gedung penyiaran yang tinggi menjulang. Irisnya melihat sebuah papan iklan elektronik yang menampilkan gambar BTS dengan tulisan bahwa grup yang sedang naik daun itu akan menjadi bintang tamu di acara musik tersebut untuk mempromosikan lagu baru mereka.

Taehyung tanpa sadar memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung penyiaran itu dan mulai berjalan masuk.

Mudah sekali baginya untuk mendapatkan izin melihat acara tersebut. Faktor yang paling utama adalah karena sebagian saham dari perusahaan ini merupakan kepunyaanya. Jadi sekarang Taehyung masuk dan melihat Bangtan yang akan bersiap untuk melakukan pre-recording dalam acara musik yang akan disiarkan nanti sore.

Posisinya berada di paling belakang. Tertutupi oleh puluhan fans yang hadir sambil membawa sebuah lightstick bundar bertuliskan grup yang beranggotakan lima orang itu. Ketika seluruh orang yang hadir mulai meneriakan nama idolanya, lampu berganti warna dan musik mulai menyala.

Jungkook masih sama. Dia menari dengan indahnya, Taehyung hanya diam sambil mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh yang termuda itu. Tak lebih dari empat menit lagu pertama yang berjudul Blood Sweat and Tears itu selesai.

Taehyung langsung bergegas menuju backstage dimana terdapat artis-artis yang sedang beristirahat menunggu giliran untuk tampil.

Di lorong yang sepi ini dia kemudian dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat itu yang tampak berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana didepannya tertulis BTS.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung memanggilnya, namun Jungkook lebih memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

Dia sebenarnya tau dari awal bahwa Taehyung datang untuk melihat penampilannya. Pria itu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang berada di studio dengan daya tampung seratus orang tersebut. Dimana yang lain tampak semangat menggoyangkan lightstick kepunyaannya, pria itu hanya diam sambil terus memandanginya.

Dan sekarang, saat di belakang panggung Taehyung memanggilnya dengan keras. Jungkook yang sebenarnya masih kesal akibat diabaikan waktu itu lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Tapi tangannya menghangat ketika Taehyung memegannya erat. Membuat Jungkook dengan terpaksa berbalik dan langsung menatap Taehyung.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat adalah wajah pucat pria mapan itu yang terlihat kurang sehat. Seperti ada yang salah, Jungkook juga berpikir bahwa kali ini raut wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu kepedihan yang mendalam, apakah ada masalah?

Namun sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook. Tangannya pun memeluk erat pinggang itu seperti tidak ingin dipisahkan sama sekali.

Dan Jungkook yang langsung mengerti membalas pelukan itu. Dia menepuk pelan punggung lebar tersebut lalu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Biarkan aku bersamamu sebentar saja" pinta Taehyung dengan suara lirihnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia hanya masih terus mengelus punggung itu hingga mereka berdua merasa nyaman.

"Jungkoo-ah maaf"

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka spontan serta suara Seokjin yang keras membuat kedua insan manusia itu melepas pelukannya.

Seokjin berdiri canggung diantara mereka.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jungkook bertanya dengan masih menggengam erat tangan Taehyung.

Lantas Seokjin menjawab bahwa sebentar lagi Bangtan harus melakukan rekaman untuk satu lagu terakhir. Dan dia diminta oleh Namjoon untuk memanggil dirinya agar bisa bersiap secepat mungkin.

Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Lalu pemuda berambut merah muda itu memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya dia memesan kepada yang paling muda agar tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama.

Taehyung mengelus telapak tangan Jungkook yang lembut tersebut. Dia lantas menatap mata jernih itu dengan sayang, "pergilah lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin" dia tersenyum simpul sambil melepas genggangam tangan itu.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih tenang setelah bertemu denganmu"

Walaupun sebentar tapi bertemu dengan Jungkook dapat membuat hati Taehyung kembali tentram. Walaupun dia belum sempat menceritakan semua masalah yang ada, setidaknya dia sudah dapat merasakan lagi bagaimana nyamannya berada di pelukan seseorang pemuda bermarga Jeon ini.

Sebelum Jungkook membalas ucapannya, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Menghilang dibalik tikungan yang langsung mengarah ke pintu keluar backstage. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang kembali bertanya-tanya tentang apa arti dirinya untuk pria tersebut yang selalu berlaku seenaknya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ps : bentar lagi end.**

 **Atau kalian mau nambah konflik lagi?**

 **Aku sih ikut mau kalian aja, jadi gimana?**

 **Btw maaf lama update hahaha :(**

 **Review? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, CEO]**

 **[Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, Idol, Mahasiswa]**

.

.

 **VKOOK**

Ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat dia mengerti dengan cepat. Ada hal-hal yang sangat sukar untuk dipercayai. Taehyung masih terdiam di dalam apartemennya setelah tadi sempat bervideo call dengan ibunya—Baekhyun.

Ibunya itu secara tiba-tiba menelfon, membuat Taehyung yang tadi sempat ingin untuk membersihkan diri langsung mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

Dia terheran dalam diam ketika melihat request dari ibunya untuk melakukan sambungan video untuknya. Pria itu dengan segera menekan tombol hijau dan seketika wajah yang amat dirindukannya muncul memenuhi layar benda pintar tersebut.

"Taehyung, kau harus menjenguk ayahmu nak."

Ibunya berkata dengan suara serak dan setengah memohon. Kondisinya sekarang sangatlah membuat hati Taehyung agak pilu. Lingkaran mata yang terlihat sangat kentara, bibir yang dulunya selalu terlihat terawat sekarang hanya menyisakan pecah-pecah dan pucat.

Taehyung awalnya ingin langsung mematikan sambungan itu, namun melihat keadaan orang yang dia sayangi begitu menyedihkan dia hanya terdiam bingung antara ingin mengiyakan atau tidak.

Karena Taehyung tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjenguk ayahnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Karena rasa benci terhadap ayahnya mengalahkan semua. Walaupun Chanyeol masih terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit, rasa benci itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Hatinya sudah terlampau sakit jika mengingat semua kata yang pernah diucap oleh ayahnya tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya menyanyangi ayahmu Taehyung, karena tanpanya perusahaan keluarga ini tak bisa seperti sekarang" Ibunya berkata, mengucap kalimat yang Taehyung sendiri tak mengerti apa artinya. Maka selama beberapa detik itu ia hanya diam tak merespon.

Apa dia tak salah dengar? Ayahnya yang haus akan kekuasaan itu mampu membangun perusahaan menjadi seperti sekarang? Lelucon apa lagi ini.

"Sepertinya kau salah bu. Kakek yang membuat perusahaan menjadi seperti ini bukan dia. Dia itu hanya mau uang! Dia egois juga serakah!"

Taehyung berkata marah pada ibunya yang semakin menatap tajam. Seumur hidupnya Taehyung tak pernah dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu, bahkan ketika dia mendapat nilai nol pada mata pelajaran fisika pun, ibunya tidak pernah memberi tatapan yang semenyeramkan ini.

"Jaga bicaramu Taehyung!" Baekhyun berteriak marah dari ujung sambungan itu.

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu tentang ayahmu!"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali. "Biar bagaimanapun ayahmu lah yang paling berjasa untuk membuat perusahaan kembali bersinar seperti dulu."

Ibunya itu tampak menahan tangis yang bisa kapanpun turun. Membuang arah pandangannya kesamping mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap ke arah anak satu-satunya tersebut. Dia hanya teringat bagaimana kegelisahan Chanyeol dulu yang selalu memikirkan buah hatinya dalam keadaan apapun.

Kemudian Baekhyun dengan menghela nafas mulai bercerita dari awal tentang bagaimana perusahaan keluarga suaminya itu bisa hampir mendekati collapse. Taehyung tampak menyimak dengan cermat, dia bahkan baru tau bahwa perusahaan sebesar itu pernah ingin bangkrut dan merugi.

"Saat itu aku sedang mengandungmu" Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dari layar ponselnya.

"Ayahmu sangat frustasi akibat masalah tersebut dan lagi dia tak mau kalau kau lahir , hidupmu menjadi menderita karena tak punya uang" Dia memberi jeda sejenak mulai mengingat kenangan pahit yang sudah berhasil dilalui bersama dengan Chanyeol. Teringat akan kegigihan suaminya tersebut untuk membangun kembali perusahaan dengan keringatnya sendiri.

Bahkan saudaranya yang lain hanya diam, tak bisa apa-apa. Sebenarnya jika dipikir secara logika mana mungkin seorang manusia tanpa bantuan yang lain bisa melakukannya. Tapi Chanyeol ternyata bisa. Dalam hati dia terus meyakini dirinya sendiri dan dia hanya ingin satu yaitu perusahaan bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan anaknya yang akan lahir tanpa merasakan kepahitan itu.

Baekhyun juga bercerita bahwa sejak dulu kakeknya itu sangatlah sering ditipu oleh pesaing-pesaing bisnisnya. Hingga suatu hari, saat dia dan Chanyeol baru saja pulang memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun, kakeknya itu terjatuh akibat shock yang berlebih.

Dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati surat hutang yang sangat menggunung. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menutupinya dari keluarganya yang lain bahwa perusahaan itu sebentar lagi akan gulung tikar. Bahkan tidak ada sisa sepeserpun dari semua asset karena nantinya itu semua akan dipergunakan untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan aib ayahnya sendiri yang menggadaikan perusahaan untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya. "Ayahmu yang paling bejasa Taehyung-ah"

Hati Taehyung mencelos begitu mendengar keseluruhan cerita yang belum pernah dia dengar sama sekali. Dia menyesal, sangat. Maka dari itu sang CEO muda lebih memilih untuk mematikan sambungan telfon dari ibunya secara sepihak dan hanya berdiam diri memikirkan semuanya.

Dia menyesal karena telah bersikap begitu kasar kepada ayahnya. Begitu banyak kata yang memenuhi setiap sudut otaknya hingga tiba-tiba terdapat pesan masuk pada ponsel pintar tersebut.

Dari Baekhyun—ibunya,

"Taehyung. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau bisa memaafkan namun tak apa jika tidak bisa melupakannya. Kau juga boleh untuk tidak memaafkan dan juga melupakannya. Namun kau harus belajar untuk merelakan dan membuang semua amarah yang ada, jangan biarkan segala sikap negatif itu memakanmu dan menghancurkanmu perlahan. Kau hanya harus mencari jalan keluar untuk merelakannya semua dan maafkanlah dia"

Pesan dari ibunya yang semakin membuat perasaan Taehyung campur aduk.

Kemudian bayang-bayang saat tubuh Chanyeol jatuh bergelinding dari tangga masuk begitu saja kedalam penglihatannya. Dan Taehyung merasa bodoh karena saat itu dia hanya berdiam tak membantu. Bagaimana jika nyawa ayahnya terlambat untuk ditolong? Dia mungkin tidak bisa melihat wajah itu lagi, atau mungkin dia akan selamanya menyesal karena belum mengucap maaf sama sekali.

Jika saja tak ada ibunya saat itu, mungkin sekarang Taehyung hanya meratapi nasibnya di depan batu nisan milik Chanyeol.

"A-ayah.."

Taehyung bergumam parau. Dia jatuh terduduk dalam sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat jangkauannya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia baru mengetahuinya? Kenapa begitu terlambat?

Matanya kemudian mulai menatap ke arah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di sudut ruangan apartemennya itu. Di sudut paling atas terdapat sebuah kardus yang dia ingat merupakan kado ulang tahun dari ibunya saat Taehyung menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

Perlahan Taehyung mulai bangkit dan dia berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih kotak putih tersebut.

Dia lalu membawanya ke pangkuan sembari duduk di sofa. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka penutup kotak itu dan terpampanglah lusinan kaset lama yang didepannya terdapat beragam tulisan tangan,

'Saat Taehyung mengendarai sepeda'

'Saat Taehyung bisa berjalan'

Air mata perlahan mulai menetes dari kedua pelupuk sudut matanya. Dia membuka salah satu kepingan kaset itu dan mulai memasukannya kedalam dvd player yang ada didepan.

Layar televisi yang awalnya bergambar hitam perlahan mulai menampilkan warna. Itu adalah dirinya saat masih kecil. Dengan mengenakan sebuah baju kodok lucu dan topi baseball yang kebesaran, Taehyung tampak bahagia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat muda.

Pria itu mengusap air mata yang terus meleleh bahkan ketika video tersebut sampai pada dirinya yang terjatuh dan menimbulkan efek bergerak pada gambar yang ditampilkan. Sepertinya orang yang merekam—Baekhyun tampak panik namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendongnya dan berkata pada anaknya itu untuk tidak menangis.

"Jagoanku harus kuat! Lihat lihat seperti superman wuhuu jangan menangis Taehyungie"

Isakan kecil tampak lolos begitu saja bahkan hingga video itu berhenti berputar. Lalu dia mulai memasukan kepingan lain ke dalam pemutar itu dan ternyata video tersebut adalah saat dirinya yang baru bisa berjalan.

Disana Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyanyanginya. Ayahnya yang ternyata rela di benci hanya karena begitu menyanyangi putra satu-satunya tersebut.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus rela seperti itu?

Bukankah dibenci oleh darah dagingnya sendiri begitu menyakitkan?

Kim muda itu sungguh menyesal. Berkali-kali lipat menyesal. Taehyung rasanya ingin merobek bibirnya karena dulu pernah berkata sebegitu kasar pada orang yang ternyata diam-diam melindunginya.

Akhirnya di detik itu juga dia mau berdoa kepada yang di atas untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol. Dia tak peduli, bahkan sekarang seluruh egonya luntur begitu saja. Walau dulu dirinya tak pernah berdoa sekalipun, sekarang bahkan Taehyung sangat rela menyebut dan memohon padaNya agar bisa menyembuhkan pria tersebut, agar Taehyung bisa meminta maaf.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kim junior itu menguatkan hati untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Membuang nafas secara tidak teratur karena gugup. Rasanya seperti kedua kakinya itu berubah menjadi agar kenyal yang sulit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kamar inap Chanyeol, mengerahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu pun sulit.

Dan yang ada malah pria itu jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi sebagian mukanya menahan tangis. Dia tak bisa, Taehyung tidak memiliki wajah yang setebal saudaranya. Dia mempunyai rasa malu begitu harus menghadap ayahnya setelah apa yang telah diperbuat.

Sesaat ingin bangkit dan memutuskan untuk pulang pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Muncullah sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil memandang anaknya dengan mata sembab itu. Dia lantas memandang dengan terkejut.

"A-aku" cicit Taehyung bingung. Kemudian yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun langsung menepuk pundak anaknya pelan dengan perasaan sayang. Benteng pertahanan yang Taehyung bangun semakin goyah. Pada akhirnya pria itu menangis dalam diam di pundak sempit ibunya tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang Taehyung akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia masih diliputi rasa bersalah ketika ibunya dengan memaksa menyuruhnya agar masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol masih belum sadar sampai saat ini, namun ibunya percaya jika Taehyung mau sekedar menyapa mungkin ayahnya itu bisa mendengar dan akan membuatnya cepat bangun.

"Katakan apapun Taehyung, ayahmu pasti senang mendengarnya"

Dia berdiri kaku disamping ranjang rumah sakit yang sempit itu. Di sana terbaring Chanyeol dengan perban yang melilit tebal di kepalanya. Serta alat bantu pernafasan yang masih terpasang melalui tenggorokan.

Iba sekali rasanya. Taehyung seperti makhluk paling durhaka di alam semesta ini. Dia yang menyebabkan ayahnya seperti ini. Bukankah sepantasnya dia dihukum?

Namun sapuan lembut pada telapak tangannya membuat Taehyung akhirnya berhenti untuk menyalakan dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya tersenyum kemudian membuat gesture sederhana yang menyuruhnya untuk mengucap kata apapun agar Chanyeol tau bahwa anak yang disayanginya berada disini.

"Hai, a-ayah... ini aku" Taehyung berkata canggung sambil jemarinya meremat pelan telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat bangun dan well ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan..jadi cepat buka matamu. Aku dan ibu menunggu, kami menya-menyayangimu"

Perkataannya begitu lugas. Dia menengok dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum bangga padanya. Rasanya seperti dulu saat dia mendapat juara pertama di kelas dan tentu saja Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu juga disana ada juga ayahnya—Chanyeol yang mengacungi dua jempol dengan bangga.

Da merasa rindu berkumpul bersama seperti dulu.

"Setelah kau bangun mungkin kita—aku dan ibu atau kakek ya kakek kita dapat berkumpul bersama di rumah musim panas keluarga" Taehyung berkata sambil jermarinya mengusap pelan tangan ayahnya yang masih diam tidak bergerak itu. Helaan nafas panjang tampak mengakhiri acara berkunjungnya hari ini.

Taehyung menatap mata ibunya dalam, dia menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun secara teratur. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Perusahaan yang sudah kakek dan ayah bangun. Ibu hanya perlu disini, mengurus mereka"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan yang sukar sekali diartikan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Pikirannya mulai bercabang. Kalimat yang baru saja Taehyung ucapkan itu.

Dia tau sekali bahwa mengurus semua hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis raksasa keluarga Kim memang susah, apalagi Taehyung yang akan mengorbankan segalanya. Kemudian mucul sosok kekasih putranya yang merupakan seorang idol pada benaknya—tentu Baekhyun tak mau jika kebahagiaan anaknya terenggut begitu saja hanya karena mengurusi semua ini.

"Bu, aku bisa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya"

Taehyung perlahan melepas pelukan itu. Mengusap pipi lembut ibunya dan memeluknya sekali lagi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dia pikir mungkin Taehyung sudah dewasa dan bisa memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang ada. Mungkin dia bisa membagi waktunya dengan Jungkook, lalu mengurusi perusahaan.

Baekhyun hanya berharap agar kehidupan priadi Taehyung seimbang dengan pekerjaannya. "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku"

Lalu langkah Taehyung perlahan menjauh. Dia menutup pintu dimana Baekhyun masih terus memandanginya dan sosok putranya itu menghilang masuk kedalam lift rumah sakit.

.

.

Santa Monica, California

Adalah tempat dimana Taehyung menghabiskan hari-harinya setelah pergi dari Korea Selatan untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya. Sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran barat Los Angeles yang tepatnya berada di tepi samudera pasifik.

Cuacanya selalu sempurna, menurut Taehyung jika panas tidak terlalu menyengat dan jika dingin tidak terlalu membuatnya beku. Langitnya selalu berwarna biru nyaris tanpa awan. Membuatnya betah berlama-lama memandangi ciptaanNya.

Namun sayang dia tak mempunyai banyak waktu. Berjalan kesana-kemari dan membaca laporan yang menumpuk seperti potongan pancake. Hoseok selalu berada disampingnya, membacakan jadwal, atau mengingatkan dirinya untuk makan.

Badannya pun juga terlihat kurus dan kuyu. Dia menyadari itu namun mau dikata apa, prioritas pertamanya adalah perusahaan ini, lagipula jika Taehyung makan lebih dari porsi biasanya itu mungkin akan memperlambat kinerjanya.

Bahkan saat ini sudah terhitung satu bulan sejak dia memutuskan untuk berhijrah menuju Negara uncle sam ini. Dia tidak mengabari Jungkook walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook masih sering mengiriminya pesan.

Seperti sekarang ada satu buah video yang Jungkook kirim untuknya. Baru saja diterima oleh smartphone kepunyaan Taehyung dan dengan segera pria itu langsung membukanya, memutar video berdurasi kurang dari lima menit tersebut dengan volume sedang.

Awalnya video itu gelap, hanya terlihat cahaya remang yang menyejukkan mata. Taehyung mulai bertanya-tanya dimanakah sekarang kelinci manisnya itu? Mungkinkah dia tengah pergi ke bar? Apakah dia seorang diri? Taehyung lantas menggeleng, dan detik berikutnya kamera seolah berpindah dengan cepat mendapati wajah seseorang yang amat dirindukan.

Seseorang yang didalam video itu tengah membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Rambut halusnya pun tertutupi oleh hoodie berwarna merah muda yang sungguh cocok dipakainya. Dan oh bahkan Taehyung dapat melihat adanya sebuah plester penurun panas yang menempel erat pada kening kecintaannya tersebut.

Jungkook sakit?

Apakah dia terlalu memporsir tubuhnya hingga tumbang seperti itu?

'Uh hallo Tae hyung? Uhuk! Uhuk!'

Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bahkan dalam kondisi yang remang ini dia dapat melihat bagaimana memerahnya hidung bangir itu.

"Sialan aku khawatir" umpat Taehyung kasar.

Kemudian setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya batuk itu berhenti. Jungkook memaksakan senyuman yang malah membuat pedih hati Taehyung. Dia malah mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

'Sepertinya batukku mengganggu, hai bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku jarang sekali mengirimkan video seperti biasanya. Kamu tau hyung jadwalku semakin menggila'

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kantor diruangannya pada siang itu. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam benda persegi tersebut yang masih memutar tayangan video,

'Hyung, apa kamu tau kemarin aku dipilih untuk menjadi pembawa acara disalah satu acara musik terbesar se-Korea. Wah aku sangat terkejut kamu tau?! Hehe andai saja kamu melihat dan menontonku.'

"Aku menontonmu Jungkook-ah" kekeh Taehyung pelan.

'Hm lalu minggu depan aku akan mengcover sebuah lagu, dan juga ah iya! Aku dan BTS akan menghadiri acara musik terbesar di Asia. Kamu tau MAMA'kan? Doakan grupku ya hyung! semoga menang'

"Tentu, baby"

Lalu kemudian video itu terdengar sunyi. Jungkook hanya memandang kamera depan handphonenya sendiri dalam diam. Dia seperti tengah kehilangan bahan obrolan hingga membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah tidak menanggapinya seperti ini.

Baru saja suara Jungkook kembali terdengar, ketukan pada pintu ruangannya membuat Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Permisi sajangnim, rapat sepuluh menit lagi"

Tanpa bicara Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Hoseok untuk pergi karena dia masih ingin menonton video itu sampai habis.

'Hyung apa kamu tau kenapa aku menyelimuti tubuhku seperti ini?' Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

'Karena aku berharap bahwa selimut itu adalah tanganmu, karena mungkin jika kamu berada disini hal-hal tidak akan seberat ini.'

'Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku pada bantal ini berharap bahwa itu adalah bahumu. Karena mungkin jika kamu disini sakit dihatiku tidak separah sekarang.'

Lalu Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang mulai menutup kedua bola matanya.

'Aku menutup mata ini dan menarik nafas yang panjang juga kasar, kamu tau kenapa? Karena aku berharap jarak antara kita adalah tidak nyata. Karena itu sangat menggangu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu hyung. Cepatlah pulang.'

Dan saetelahnya video itu berhenti bergerak dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

Hari ini saat matahari sudah setinggi atas kepala, Taehyung bersyukur karena memiliki waktu yang sedikit lebih senggang dibanding kemarin. Dia sangat berterimakasih kepada sekretarisnya Jung Hoseok karena mau mengatur jadwal hingga bisa hampir kosong seperti sekarang. Dia pun sebenarnya juga tau bahwa diam-diam Hoseok masih sering menghubungi Jungkook yang selalu bertanya mengenai bagaimana kabar dirinya sekarang ini.

Pernah suatu waktu Taehyung bertanya pada orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu sendiri mengapa bersikap seperti itu, lantas Hoseok dengan entengnya menjawab,

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati hidup, jangan terlalu dibawa serius Taehyung-ah"

Perkataan yang sampai sekarang selalu dia ingat dan menjadi batasnya ketika Taehyung merasa terlalu lelah untuk bekerja.

Mereka baru saja sampai di Hongkong kemarin malam. Ada salah satu investor asing yang ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung dan dengan cepat Hoseok selaku sekretaris mengatur pertemuan diantara kedua pemimpin tersebut.

Hingga terjadilah dihari ini. Kedua orang itu bahkan saat ini sudah bersepakat tentang keinginan masing-masing dan melakukan perjanjian kontrak yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Taehyung tentunya sangat senang, mungkin ini adalah salah satu doa dari ibunya.

Saat ini mereka—Taehyung dan Hoseok tengah menyantap makan siang bersama sesekali melihat televisi yang menempel erat pada dinding di restaurant chinese tersebut. Menampilkan berita dengan bahasa mandarin yang cukup bisa mereka mengerti.

Pembawa acara tersebut—seorang wanita berambut cokelat madu yang cantik mulai mengganti headline berita. Dia pun berbicara dengan semangat bahwa nanti malam akan diselenggarakan ajang bergengsi untuk dunia musik.

Kemudian muncullah gambar yang Taehyung sudah sangat hapal siapa nama personilnya satu persatu. Itu adalah gambar BTS yang tengah berada di bandara.

"BTS ikut, berarti sekarang mereka sudah berada di Hongkong?" Hoseok bertanya namun matanya masih setia memandang layar. Tepatnya mereka berdua masih memandang layar televisi itu yang saat ini sedang menampilkan beberapa cuplikan video tentang moment BTS di MAMA tahun kemarin.

"Kau tak berencana untuk menemuinya?" Hoseok bertanya kembali.

"Apakah jadwalku kosong?" tanya Taehyung dengan penuh harap.

"Hah, sayangnya tidak. Maafkan aku Taehyung-ah"

.

.

Grup yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini—BTS baru saja mendaratkan kaki mereka di Negara Hongkong ini. Inginnya beristirahat sejenak di hotel yang sudah disediakan namun apa daya menejer mereka memerintahkan untuk langsung menuju tempat diselenggarakannya acara tersebut.

Sebenarnya Jungkook pun sama lelahnya dengan yang lain. Dia bahkan saat berada di pesawat tidak sempat sama sekali untuk sekedar tidur, itu karena hyung-hyungnya lebih memilih untuk mengajaknya berbicara atau bercanda.

Jadi magnae kesayagan Bangtan Boys itu hanya menampilkan wajah lelahnya yang tidak ditutupi masker saat mendarat tadi. Mau dipikirkan bagaimanapun memang inilah pekerjaannya—dia mampu membelikan ibunya sebuah baju atau membelikan sebuah mobil baru untuk ayahnya karena uang yang didapat dari hasil kerja kerasnya di bidang ini. Maka memikirkan itu membuatnya kembali sedikit bersemangat.

Ketika sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, mereka semua langsung di arahkan menuju panggung. Rehearsal pertama untuk pembukaan. Dan saat hendak melakukan pemanasan salah seorang crew dari acara tersebut bersama menejernya—Sejin datang menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi apa kau bisa bergelantungan diatas sana?"

Wanita yang merupakan salah satu crew itu bertanya sopan kepada Jungkook. Lalu Sejin mengarahkan tangannya untuk menunjuk atap yang disanggah dengan beberapa tiang kokoh itu. Member lainnya yang sedang melakukan pemasan tidak jauh dari tempat Jungkook berada perlahan mulai mendekat, dan mengerumuni Jungkook.

"Aku? Memang kenapa?"

Kemudian crew itu menjelaskan semuanya. Untuk perform BTS yang akan membawakan lagu blood, sweat, and tears itu nantinya dia akan di buat melayang selama beberapa detik di atas sana.

Namjoon awalnya merasa tidak setuju, dan mulai mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan adik kecilnya itu. Namun Sejin berkata bahwa hanya Jungkook yang cocok untuk melakukan bagian itu. Dikarenakan permohonan dari Sejin dan tidak ingin mengecewakan semuanya akhirnya Jungkook mengiyakan tawaran tersebut.

"Aku tak apa kok hyung. Lagipula tubuhku sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Kau lupa jika aku ini rutin gym?" Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar lalu mulai melakukan pemanasan kembali.

.

.

Acara itu pun akhirnya dimulai. Jungkook sudah memakai alat pengaman ganda yang diikat erat pada bagian pinggangnya. Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada seutas tali kuat yang menggantung dari atas sana.

Perlahan tubuhnya mulai diangkat kemudian Jungkook mulai melakukan aksinya yang sudah dia pelajari semenjak tadi siang. Bergelantungan seperti yang dia lakukan menang sangatlah lelah. Itupun juga karena dia hanya bertumpu pada tali tersebut. Maka tidak heran jika punggungnya terasa sangat pegal dan sakit.

Keringat dingin terus saja menetes dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Posisi Jungkook kini masih berada di atas. Dia hanya ingin ini semua berakhir dan kakinya kembali menyentuh tanah karena sungguh punggungnya terasa sakit sekali.

"Uhh"

Jungkook melenguh, lalu sepertinya harapan dia agar cepat diturunkan terkabul. Perlahan tubuh itu mulai turun dan akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Tapi saat hendak menegakkan tubuhnya Jungkook malah berteriak. Membuat semua orang panik—termasuk member BTS yang lainnya.

"Akh! Punggungku sakit"

Pemuda itu sekarang lebih memilih untuk berjongkok sambil kepalanya menunduk dalam. Bibir semerah cherry itu dia gigit dalam karena tidak kuasa menahan sakit. Kemudian nyeri dikaki kanannya perlahan mulai terasa.

Suara orang-orang disekitar lama kelamaan semakin kecil. Pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring Jungkook yang sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia perlahan oleng dan jatuh ketanah seiring teriakan rekanannya yang menjadi.

"Jungkook!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n : i know its super late, tapi pada akhirnya update juga**

 **maaf ya? hahaha, buat yang lupa chapter kemarin, mungkin bisa baca lagi?**

 **aku juga lupa soalnya:(**

 **itu aja deh yang mau diomongin, see u di chapter depan!:)**


End file.
